Innocence
by GuardianSaint
Summary: AU. The events of the Lion King are altered, Simba was born with a younger brother. Both of them princes but only one can be king. Will the decision tare the brothers apart in the end? What happens when a cub, a new heir comes into the mix? Sibling rivalry, betrayal, murder? Will the second prince be able to be saved or be destroyed by the darkness? Story Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers, I was watching the Lion King when I had this idea. To switch the stories around, here's the first chapter of Innocence. Please remember to leave a review, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few OCs and the story, everything else belongs to Walt Disney.**

A loud roar echoed through the plains as the sun began to rise. Birds of different species lifted their heads before taking flight into the dawn. Animals, big and small raised their heads as a song carried through a soft breeze. A zebra stallion started the trek through the lush green grasses before the rest of savannah residents followed. In the middle of the serengeti stood a kopje where a blue hornbill flew over and landed at the peak just as a old greyish-blue mandrill walked out of a cave followed by two lions, a male and female. The golden lion held a bundle of whitish-beige fur as his red mane blew in the morning wind. The dark beige lioness held a golden bundle of fur in her muzzle as they stopped behind the mandrill. The primate turned from the gathered animals and turned to the pair of lions, the dark beige lioness dipped her head causing the mandrill to smile before taking his staff and waved it over the golden cub's head before cracking a fruit that hung from his staff and marked the cub with the juice. He scooped up some dust and sprinkled it over the cub, the mandrill repeated the action with the whitish-beige cub, he then took the cub from the dark beige lioness and turned to the peak of the kopje. Just as the sun began to shine down appound the kopje and the animals the mandrill thrusted the golden cub into the air, the animals cheered before bowing along with the hornbill that sat on a branch nearby.

The mandrill lowered the cub and gave it back to the dark beige lioness before bowing and headed down a rocky slope on the side of the kopje. The lion and lioness smiled at one another before turning to head towards the cave at end. After laying down on a rised platform the golden lion gave the lioness the cub he was holding and watched as it joined it's sibling in feeding before nuzzling the lioness lovingly.

"They're beautiful Sarabi."

The dark beige lioness looked at her cubs with adoring orange eyes before returning the nuzzle. "That they are, Mufasa."

The golden lion went to say something when the sound of apporching paws caused the parents to look towards the entrance to see an old golden blonde lioness with a light beige lioness at her side. Towing behind the two lionesses was a four week old creamy orange cub with a scruffy creamy orange tuff.

The light beige lioness who had a scruffy light beige fur tuff on her head smiled as she sat by the dark beige lioness before head bumping her. "I can't believe that my little sister, queen of the Pridelands. Mother and father would be proud."

Sarabi smiled before returning the head bump. "Thanks Rahi."

The golden blonde lioness walked over and smiled at the newborns at the younger lioness' side. "They are indeed beautiful. What are my grandsons names?"

Sarabi looked at the large golden lion who nodded with a smile. Sarabi turned to her older sister with a smile of her own. "The oldest is Simba and the second born is Sarkis."

The golden blonde lioness looked at the golden male with dark yellow eyes. "Mufasa, you do know how to go about this?"

Mufasa nodded before looking at his sons. "I believe so. Whoever seems capable shall get the throne."

The golden blonde lioness sighed heavily before looking at her son but the cry of the blue hornbill caused her to stop as the bird with wide dark blue eyes.

"Sire! Rogues, in the Pridelands!"

Mufasa groaned before standing and heading to the entrance. "I'm sorry Rabi. But I must take care of this."

Sarabi sighed heavily before turning her attention to her cubs. Mufasa gave the dark beige lioness a nuzzle before heading out of the den with the hornbill perched on his shoulder. The lionesses watched the golden king leave before the golden blonde lioness turned to her daughter in law.

"Remember Sarabi. A king's job is never done."

Sarabi nodded, "Thank you Uru."

The golden blonde lioness nodded before standing and head for the cave entrance. "Rest dear. I'm going to lead a hunt. You're going to need something to eat when you awake."

Sarabi and Rahi watched the former queen exited the den before looking at the four week old creamy orange cub who peered over her aunt's side. They watched the little female cub look at her cousins sleeping before a small yawn left her little throat.

"It's nap time for you."

Sarabi smiled before yawning herself. She laid her head down by her sons and closed her eyes.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

A peachy white lion looked up up at the bright blue sky with bright green eyes. "Kondo I don't think it's safe to be here without the ruler's permission."

A tannish brown lion growled before looking at the peachy white lion with narrowed red-orange eyes. "If I want your advice Nalin then I will ask for it. I'm still the leader of this pride."

Nalin wanted to say something but decided to say nothing. Instead he left the tannish brown lion's side and walked towards the watering hole where four lionesses was resting while watching three cubs play who was no more than four weeks old. A dark cream lioness moved her teal eyes from the playing cubs to the apporching male with a smile that faded when the peachy white lion got closer.

"Nalin. What's wrong?"

Nalin sighed heavily before shaking his head. "I'm worried. For you, the cubs...Sira, Cala and Aqila. We're in another lion's domain...it may not end pretty."

A loud roar caused the small group to stand alert as Kondo ran over in front of the group just as a large golden lion ran over with a blue hornbill flying over. Once he was in front of the group he looked over the males before snapping his amber eyes to the tannish brown lion that stood in front of the others.

"State your business."

Kondo flattened his ears as he lowered his head. "We are seeking refugee. Our home was taken over by a tyrant. We barely escaped. Not to mention that the lionesses are expecting."

The golden lion looked at the lionesses and seen that three of the lionesses were heavily pregnant. "I'll reserve judgement. I'll let you stay but you will be closely watched. After a month I'll make my decision."

Kondo smiled gratefully. "That's all we can ask for. I am Kondo former king of the Mountain Kiara."

The golden lion looked at Kondo before dipping his head. "King Mufasa and I welcome you to the Pridelands."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to chapter two of Innocence. Thank you for the reviews, they're highly appreciated.**

The sun has rose signalling another day has begun. Animals had started their daily routines as the sun rose higher in the bright blue sky. Queen Sarabi blinked her orange eyes open with a yawn. The sound of someone entering the cave caused the dark beige lioness' dark brown rimmed ears to perk before she moved her eyes up to see her mother in law walk over towards her.

"Morning dear. How did you sleep?"

Sarabi yawned, which was like a small yawn before looking back at the golden blonde lioness. "Like a cub. I can't believe that I slept through the whole day."

Uru sat in front of her daughter in law and smiled. "Actually day and in a half."

Sarabi frowned before looking towards the cave entrance and seen that the sun was pretty high noting that it was a bit before the afternoon. "Why didn't no one wake me?"

Uru sighed. "Mufasa wanted you to rest."

The queen's frown deepened. "Why?"

"We have new guests. At least until Mufasa passes judgment." Uru turned her dark yellow eyes on her grandcubs when they started to stir. "I'm not really surprised that they are just waking."

Sarabi and Uru looked at the princes just as they started to open their eyes. The cubs were had bright yellow eyes when they were born like many newborns. And like most newborns after a few hours their eye colours change, so the two lionesses were excited to see what colour the brothers' eyes were. Simba was the first to open his eyes to look at the two lionesses with his mother's bright orange eyes. A moment later after a tiny sneeze that made his mother and grandmother smiled and awe, Sarkis blinked his eyes open to reveal unearthly bright green eyes.

Uru gasped before stepping back, her eyes narrowed and her sharp white teeth bared as a growl ripped from her yellowish throat. " _Akan_..."

Sarabi was more than confused as she looked at her mate's mother. "Uru...what's wrong?"

The former queen slowly backed up before bolting out of the cave almost running into a light golden lioness who had a small amount of light golden fur sticking up on her head. She stepped aside to avoid a collision, she moved her rich blue eyes from the retreating lioness to the confused queen as she entered the cave.

"What was that about?"

Sarabi shook her head, she was just as confused. "I have no idea. She called Sarkis Akan and ran out."

The light golden lioness salmon nose twichted. "Akan? That means demon."

Sarabi sighed heavily. "I know but why did she call Sarkis that?"

The light golden lioness shrugged. "If anyone might know it would be my mother and Eshe."

Sarabi nodded but pushed that aside for later. "Athalia, do you know why Mufasa wanted me to rest?"

Athalia nodded with a small smile. "Besides the fact you gave birth to twins, yeah. Yesterday if Uru mentioned, Mufasa let some guests in the Pridelands." Sarabi did remembered Uru saying that they had guests. When Athalia saw the look of understanding she continued. "Well two of them gave birth early this morning. Plus someone has been asking for you."

Sarabi tilted her head with a raised dark brown eye brow. "Who?"

"Me." Sarabi and Athalia looked towards the cave entrance to see a dark cream lioness walk in with a small creamy white cub towing behind. When Sarabi flattened her ears the dark cream lioness sighed heavily. "It hurts that you don't remember your bestest friend."

Sarabi looked at the lioness before a smile grew. "Sarafina!"

The dark cream lioness giggled before running over and head bumped the queen. "It's good to see you. But we'll catch up later. There's some friends of mine that would like to meet you."

Athalia moved the princes over to her as she smiled at Sarabi. "Go ahead. I'll bring Simba and Sarkis to the bottom den."

Sarabi nodded before standing with a stretch. After Athalia left with the princes dangling from her muzzle Sarabi and Sarafina headed for the cave next to the one they were in.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

A small four week old pale tan cub with a dark brown stripe on her head going down the back of her neck, was playing with the dark brown tail tuff of a light brown lioness as her tail swished. When she caught the tail she bit it with her tiny teeth causing the light brown lioness to roar in the cub's face, startling her.

"Sira!" a deep golden lioness scold quietly before casting her pale golden eyes to the the deep golden cub nursing at her side. Seeing her cub wasn't disturbed she turned her attention back to the light brown lioness. "Sira, you need to be more nicer to Azira. Especially now that you are pregnant again."

The light brown lioness rolled her light purple eyes before glaring at the deep golden lioness. "I don't need your preaching Cala!"

A small mew caused a burnt orange lioness to growl at Sira before moving her pale blue eyes towards her fusing dark golden cub. "Shhh. It's okay my little one."

"Hey girls!"

The lionesses looked towards the cave entrance to see Sarafina with a dark beige lioness at her side. Sarafina smiled at the dark beige lioness before turning her teal eyes to the looking lionesses.

"Girls, this is my best friend I was telling you about. Queen Sarabi."

Sarabi pawed her friend's side with a blush on her cheeks. "Please just Sarabi will do."

"Oh gee. Royalty who can't stand formality." Sira sneered annoyed.

Sarafina sighed as well as the other two. Before the burnt orange lioness smiled lightly at the queen. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarabi. My name is Aqila."

The deep golden lioness bowed her head. "As well as I. I am Cala, the grouch is Sira. She's due any moment now."

Sarabi nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. I gave birth yest morning, during the pregnancy I nearly took off Mufasa's head." Sarabi and the lionesses laughed, minus Sira. The sounds of mewing caught Sarabi's attention. She stepped closer to Cala and Aqila and smiled at the two cubs at mother's sides looking at her with wide yellow eyes. "What are their names?"

Cala smiled at her cub before looking up with a proud shine in her eyes. "Malka. I know that it's a girl name but I just love the name and had to name him that."

Aqila giggled before nudging her cub. "Tojo after my father."

Sarabi smiled at the cubs. "They're handsome. You all must be hungry, I'll organise a hunting party and be back with my sons."

Sarafina, Cala and Aqila smiled before Sarafina laid by the deep golden lioness while Sira stood and followed Sarabi out. She stood by the slope and out into the Pridelands just in time to see the dark beige lioness nuzzle with the king lovingly. She narrowed her eyes and growled before heading down the slope, with one thing in mind. Find Kondo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to chapter three. Thank you for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them, now without further delay here's the next chapter of Innocence.**

Sira walked through the plains of the Pridelands, sulking. She had always wanted a mate that show affections since she was a cub but instead she was given Kondo and his brother. The sounds of giggling caused the light brown lioness' ears to perk. She looked around before heading behind a bush and peeked through to see Kondo flirting with a light beige lioness. She snarled as her ears folded back. When the light beige lioness trotted off she made herself known.

"We haven't been here a week yet and you're courting lionesses!"

Kondo rolled his red-orange eyes before turning to get a drink from the watering hole. "Sira, you know why."

Sira narrowed her pretty light purple eyes as she growled. "I'm pregnant with your cub!"

Kondo chuckled before turning to face the pregnant lioness. "Don't be a fool. Your first cub was a girl. What makes you think that this cub won't be a female as well?"

Sira growled as her tail swished side to side. "How do you know that!"

Kondo laughed humour shined in his eyes. "You mated with my brother! Azira is the proof and soon that cub will be too."

Sira glared at the tannish brown lion. "If you knew that then why did you mate with me!"

Kondo smiled. "To humour you of course." his smile faded as a shadow casted over him. "Please my phateic brother asked me to look after you before he died."

"Scar wasn't phateic!" Sira sneered. "Besides why not use Jaali? You took him for a reason."

Kondo nodded with a broad smile. "That I did. And that reason dosen't include Azira or your future little girl." he nuzzled Sira before walking off.

Sira growled before turning to head back towards priderock.

 _-Two Weeks Later-_

It was in the afternoon when Sira went into labour. Inside the nursery den was Sarabi with her sister helping the light brown lioness give birth. Outside, under priderock the group of cubs were playing under the watchful eyes of Athalia and Sarafina.

"I bet you can't wait for your little one to come."

The light golden lioness giggled. "Yeah. I have a month to go. What about you, Fina?"

Sarafina looked at her budging stomach before turning her teal eyes to Athalia. "I have a little less than a month but can't wait. Our cubs are going to be best of friends."

Athalia laughed before she and Sarafina turned there attention to the playing cubs. Azira stood by a dark red brown cub with a darker red brown tuff on his head. In front of them sat two dull brown cubs with Tama sitting between them.

"I suppose introduction is in order. I'm Tama and the cub on my left is Chiku and the other is her brother, Xavier."

Azira looked from the creamy orange cub to the cub at her side before turning back to Tama. "I'm Azira and this is my cousin Jaali."

The dull brown cub with a fluffy darker brown tuff on his head looked Azira and Jaali over. "Is it true you are from another kingdom?"

Tama rolled her light brown eyes. "Don't pay Xavier no mind. Let's play!"

The cubs scattered in playful laughter causing Athalia and Sarafina to laugh at the memories.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

Sarabi smiled at the dark tan bundle nestled in its mother's chest fur. "Do you wish for me to get Kondo?"

Sira looked at Rahi before shaking her head. "I'm sure he will see his daughter when he can."

Sarabi wanted to say something but thought to best say nothing. Mufasa entered with Nalin following close behind. The two males walked over and looked at the little dark tan cub.

"She's a beauty. What's her name?"

Sira looked up at the king and smiled. "Sina."

Sarabi watched the interaction between Sira and her mate and wondered why Mufasa was interested in Sira's daughter when it clicked. She cleared her throat causing the golden king to look at her. "May I speak with you in private?"

Mufasa nodded before walking out of the cave and into the main cave that was deserted of members. When Sarabi stopped and turned to face him, he sat. "Is something wrong?"

Sarabi sat as well and sighed. "Actually yes. You were about to bethrole one of the boys to Sira's daughter."

Mufasa sighed. "Simba needs a queen and Sina is more around his age."

Sarabi frowned when she heard those words. "Simba needs a queen. What about Sarkis? And what about me? I told you a week ago that I would like to bethrole Sarafina's cub to one of the boys. And I thought we were decided to wait until the boys were older to decide."

Mufasa took a deep breath. "I spoke to my mother and since the Pridelands started the throne has been passed to the first born. I will not be the one that upset the Great Rulers of the past. Simba is to be king after me. As for Sarafina's cub, I'll wait until she gives birth but if she doesn't give birth to a female than Sina will be betholed to Simba." Mufasa stood and gave the queen a small nuzzle. "I have a meeting with leader of the cheetah coalition. I'll see you and the boys later."

Sarabi watched her mate turn and leave with a swollen expression on her face. The queen was so deep in thought that she didn't know someone else entered the den until that placed a paw on her causing her to jump.

"I'm sorry Sarabi but Simba and Sarkis are in need of you."

Sarabi shook her head before smiling lightly at the old creamy golden lioness. "It's alright, Aniela."

Aniela frowned as she removed her paw. "Are you alright, dear?"

Sarabi lowered her head. "I'm not sure but I have been meaning to talk to you. Do you have any idea why Uru called Sarkis demon?"

Aniela's rich blue eyes widened as a ghostly look appeared. "Have you spoken to Uru?"

Sarabi sighed heavily. "I have been trying but she has been avoiding me."

Aniela inhaled and exhaled before looking away. "It's probably nothing. Now I believe two little handsome princes are waiting for you."

Sarabi nodded before following the older lioness out of the main cave. Sarabi knew that Aniela and Uru were keeping something from her and she was determined to find out what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, I truly appreciate them. Here's chapter four, enjoy.**

Five weeks went by and Sarafina went into labour. While the dark cream lioness was in the nursery den with Sarabi and her mother while Nalin paced outside. A month old creamy white cub sat between Aqila and Cala with a worried expression and concern in his pale bluish-green eyes.

"Is my mommy going to be okay?"

The burnt orange lioness looked down and nuzzled her friend's cub. "You don't have to worry Mheetu. Your mother is going to be just fine."

Mheetu nuzzled the older lioness' leg with a small smile. "Thanks Ms. Aqila."

Aqila smiled down at the cub just as a old creamy lioness walked out with tired pale teal eyes. "Nalin, Sarafina wants to see you and Mheetu." the peachy white lion took a deep breath before heading towards the cave with Mheetu following. Eshe turned her eyes from her son in law and grandson to Mufasa. "You're wanted as well."

Mufasa nodded before following after Nalin and Mheetu. When he entered Nalin was nuzzling the dark cream lioness lovingly while Mheetu looked at the bundle of fur that was nestled at it's mother's side. Mufasa sat by Sarabi and smiled at the family.

"Congratulations. On a beautiful, healthy..."

Sarafina looked from her cub to Mufasa. "...Girl. Her name is Nala after Nalin's mother."

Mufasa looked at Sarabi before turning to Nalin and Sarafina. "I would like to bethrole Nala to Simba."

Sarafina looked at Nalin before looking at Sarabi and Mufasa with a smile. "We'll be happy to have our daughter be the future mate of a prince."

Mufasa nodded before heading towards the entrance. "I have to speak with Rafiki."

Sarabi watched her mate leave before turning back to Sarafina and Nalin, as they spoke about the future. A week later Athalia went into labour, Sarabi wasn't there because she was taking Simba and Sarkis to the watering hole for their first outing. The other cubs were there under the watchful brown eyes of a dark brown lioness.

"Mama can we go play?" Simba looked up with wide bright orange eyes.

Sarabi smiled before nuzzling her sons. "Go and be careful."

Simba and Sarkis rubbed against their mother's leg before running off. Sarabi looked after them to see them get pounced on by the dark brown lioness' son, who had returned to the pride with her two month old son a few weeks ago. With a smile the dark beige lioness turned and laid by the dark brown lioness.

"Hello Layla. How are you today?"

The dark brown lioness laughed before looking towards the playing cubs. "Exhusting but worth it."

"Tell me about it. Soon Mufasa will be teaching the boys about the Pridelands." Sarabi smiled at the thought.

Layla nodded before turning her head and raised a darker brown eye brow. "Here comes your sister."

"Huh?" Sarabi looked confused as she tilted her head before following Layla's gaze to see her sister run over like her tail was on fire. "Rahi? What's going on?"

Rahi took a deep breath before she looked at her sister. "I just came back from seeing Rafiki...I'm pregnant."

Sarabi smiled before embracing the light beige lioness. "Congratulations sis."

Rahi smiled and went to say something when Zazu flew over and landed with a bow. "Your highness. Miss Athalia is requesting your presence."

Sarabi nodded before looking at her sister. "Do you mind bringing the boys back with you and Tama?"

Rahi head bump the dark beige and smiled. "Of course. Go on."

Sarabi laughed before running off towards priderock. When she climbed the rocky slope she was greeted by Mufasa who had a concern look in his amber eyes.

"Sarabi where's Simba and Sarkis?"

Sarabi smiled and nuzzled into Mufasa's red mane. "There are with Layla and Rahi."

Mufasa pulled away with a sneer. "Go report to your queen duties. I'll speak to you later."

Sarabi looked after Mufasa with a unbelievable expression. She shook the negative thoughts before entering the nursery den. Athalia looked up with a bright smile before accepting the nuzzle the light beige queen.

"How are you holding?"

Athalia laughed before looking at the goldish bundle in between her creamy paws. "I want you to meet the newest member of the pride. Edina."

Sarabi smiled before looking at the little goldish cub that was staring at her with light yellow eyes. She forgot for the moment about the drama that has been brewing.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

Kondo stood at the border of the Pridelands and the Elephant Graveyard. He looked behind him, before taking a deep breath. He slowly entered the foggy domain. He scrunched his black nose in disgust at the skeletons that were scattered around the graveyard. A pebble landed by his greyish cream paws causing him to snarl.

"Show yourself!"

The tannish brown lion's ears perked at the sound of laughter. Out of the fog was three hyenas, in front was a tannish male glaring at him with dark blue eyes.

"You got some nerve showing up here and demanding!"

Kondo growled. "I am here to speak with your alpha."

A smokey grey hyena with a black muzzle laughed before tapping the tannish hyena on the shoulder. "Kitty wants to talk to Shenzi."

The sound of crackling caused the males to look and see a pale grey hyena exit the fog. "What is it that you want, lion?"

Kondo wasn't expecting a female to be in charge but recovered from his shock quickly. "I understand that you want to be rid of the royal lions."

The tannish hyena looked at Shenzi before turning to the lion. "Why do you want to know."

Kondo lifted his head and smiled. "I too want to get rid of them."

Shenzi looked at Kondo hard before glaring. "Do you have a plan?"

Kondo shook his head. "Not yet but I will."

Shenzi turned after nodding to the three other hyenas. "Until then, we'll talk. Now get out."

Kondo glared before turning to head back to the Pridelands. More determined to form a plan than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here we are, chapter five. I appreciate the reviews very much. The rivalry and betrayal will start soon. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thank you.**

A month has passed and things have been returning to slightly normal for most of the pride. Sarabi still was determined to find out why Uru called Sarkis, _Akan_. She had lost a lot of sleep during the past month, thinking on possibilities of why the former queen acted such a way. Plus whatever is going on, have put a rift between her and Mufasa. They haven't had a decent conversation since the day Edina was born. The dark beige lioness sighed heavily before following two small cubs run out of the cave. It was a bit past dawn, the bright sun was over Mount Kilimanjaro, most of the pride was up and tending to their daily routines. Mufasa was already gone leaving her in charge of the boys. With a yawn and a stretch the dark beige lioness stood and followed her sons. Just as she exited the cave she saw Sarkis run into Uru's leg.

The golden blonde lioness snarled. " _Akan_. You little monster."

Sarkis looked at his grandmother with wide confused bright green eyes. Sarabi frowned before walking over with narrowed orange eyes. "Uru. Enough. You just called my son a monster."

Uru growled. "He's a spawn of Urien! He'll bring nothing but ruin to our lives."

Sarabi gasped as she pulled the whitish-beige cub close to her. "How can you say that? He's your grandson! More importantly your prince!"

Uru growled at the younger lioness. "All you need to know is that you need to get rid of that abomination before he destroys any lives."

Sarabi watched as her mother in law stormed down the rocky slope. If she was confused before than what is she now? Abomination? Akan? Spawn? What has happened that makes her think so harshly of Sarkis and who's Urien? The whitish-beige cub nudge against his mother's leg causing the queen to look down at her youngest son.

"Mom, why does grandma hate me?"

Sarabi bend down and nuzzled her son. "She doesn't hate you." before Sarkis could ask something else Sarabi pushed him over to his brother. "Go play. Have fun."

Simba and Sarkis rubbed against their mother's leg before bonding off. Sarabi looked after them for a while longer before heading towards the hunting fields. Maybe a hunt would do her some good, to throw off some steam.

 _ **-The Watering Hole-**_

"Try and catch us slow poke!" a goldish cub with a dark brown tuff on her head that leads to a dark brown stripe going down the back of her neck, playfully taunted.

A dark brown cub with messy dark brown fur on his head playfully growled as he gave chase. "You are going to eat those words, Edina!"

The group of cub squealed in playful fright before running off into different directions while shouting, 'Chumvi's it!' Simba and Sarkis had arrived just as Chumvi pounced on Edina only for the younger cub to come out on top.

"Hey! No fair, the sun was in my eyes!"

Edina rolled her forest green eyes before stepping back before high pawing a peachy cream cub that sat next to her. "What do you think Nala?"

The peachy cream cub smiled at her goldish friend before moving her bright green eyes to the the dark brown cub. "You males and your excuses."

Chumvi stood and glared at the younger cubs before he caught sight of the princes. He frowned when he saw the second prince apporch along with his brother. "What's the mess up doing here?"

A few cubs laughed while Nala frowned and swiped at the dark brown cub. "Hey! You don't have to be mean!"

Xavier walked over with a grin. "Why not? He's phateic!"

Sarkis looked down with his ears pinned before running off. Nala flattened her ears as a small whimper left her muzzle. She turned to Simba and glared at the golden prince. "Isn't that your brother? Why didn't you say anything?"

Simba looked away from the peachy cream cub. He had no idea what to say, Nala growled before running after the fleeting prince.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

Sarabi was low in the tall grasses, her orange eyes locked on a injured impala. She was tired and the impala gave less of a fight and a chase than the zebra or gazelle. She was hidden well in the grass, apporching slowly as to not step on anything. She was about to give chase when the farmilar voices of Uru and her friends' mothers, Eshe and Aniela. Sarabi glance at the injured stag before looking towards the tall golden grasses, sighing deeply she headed for the tall golden grasses. Sarabi poked her head through and seen Uru, Aniela and Eshe talking in a clearing under a large tree.

"Uru, you can't keep this up much longer." Eshe said looking at her friend.

Aniela nodded, agreeing with the creamy lioness. "This serect is taring Mufasa and Sarabi apart. You need to them."

Uru lowered her head as tears fell from her dark yellow eyes. "I can't. It's too much to go through again. Ahadi left when he found out. No telling what Mufasa would do now if he found out."

Aniela and Eshe shared a look before sighing. Sarabi backup, sighing as well. Uru wasn't going to tell what was wrong any time soon. She started to think about what she could do to get her mother in law to spill when a thought hit her. Mufasa. They weren't on the same level but she knew how to change that and get him to help with this serect. With a pleased smile she ran off towards where Mufasa would normally be around this time of the day.

 _ **-Eastern Borders of the Pridelands-**_

Mufasa stood on a ledge that over looked his kingdom. He sighed, things were not going as well as he thought. He thought being married would be a joy and now he wasn't sure what to think. His mate and mother wasn't getting along and he really didn't know what to do.

"Mufasa..."

The golden lion shook his head before looking over his shoulder to see Sarabi with her head down. He turned to face her. "Sarabi...what are you doing here?"

Sarabi lifted her head before giving a seductive smile. "I understand we haven't been on the same terms. So I came to do what I was meant to do." the dark beige lioness walked closer and breathed in the king's ear. "To please you."

Mufasa gulped before giving a smile of his own. Maybe this is what he needed, the lionesses hunt to be rid of their stress and he had his mate and queen to rid him of his stress. He nuzzled the side of Sarabi's neck before circling, eyeing her as she laid down. With a bite to the neck the mating process began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back dear readers. I want to answer a question that has been asked, No Innocence is not a squeal to Circle of Life or any of my other stories. I'm just reusing some OCs. Also the song used is Innocence by Avril Lavigne and basically the theme song to the story. Now without further ado here's chapter six, enjoy.**

The sun had just started to set, Mufasa closed his amber eyes and sighed heavily. Sarabi was looking at the different colours dance across the sky when her left dark brown rimmed ear flickered. She turned her head to her left to see Mufasa looking at her. The dark beige lioness folded her ears back.

"Mufasa...what is it?"

Mufasa exhaled deeply. "Sarabi what are you doing? We haven't been seeing eye to eye the past month and all of sudden you want to mate. That's not like you."

Sarabi frowned before looking away. "I wouldn't have to scoop to that level if you did what I asked. Your mother-"

Mufasa stood and glared at the dark beige lioness. "My mother is the not the one we're talking about. It's you."

Sarabi gasped before she stood and faced her mate with wide orange eyes. "Me? What have I done?"

Mufasa deepened his glare. "You have been terrorising my mother. Growling at her for no reason and avoiding her."

Sarabi couldn't believe what she was hearing. It hurt her so bad that tears started to fall. "Did she tell you this?" Mufasa was shocked by the tears and didn't know what to say so he just nodded. Sarabi frowned as her ears flattened against her head. "It's the other way around. She's been calling Sarkis a demon and a spawn. A spawn of a Urien but you wouldn't care. Because it's not Simba."

Mufasa looking up at that and growled. "How dare you? I love both of my sons equally."

Sarabi sighed heavily before turning to head back towards priderock. "Do you ready?" without waiting for a response the queen ran off not bothered to fight off the salty tears.

Mufasa watched his best friend, mate, cubs' mother and queen disappear over a hill before he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh.

 _ **-At Priderock-**_

It was night when Sarabi returned to priderock. When she got to the bottom of the slope she debated either to sleep in the main den or the side den that was until she heard small voices coming from the cave under priderock. She turned and headed towards the cave as the voices turned out to be her sons.

"Simba? Sarkis? What are you two doing out here?"

The princes jumped before they seen it was their mother. They ran and embraced her causing the queen to smile and nuzzle them before ushering them in the cave. She laid down with Simba in between her paws and Sarkis at her side.

Simba looked at up at his mother with bright orange eyes. "We couldn't sleep so we decided to wait for you."

Sarabi smiled lightly before looking at the stars above that was shinning brightly. "I think I can help with that. Your grandfather used to sing to me and your aunt when we couldn't sleep."

Simba and Sarkis looked at their mother with wondering eyes. Sarabi gave them each a small nuzzle before she started to sing as a soft breeze blew in the cave.

 _'Waking up I see that everything is OK_

 _The first time in my life and now it's so great_

 _Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

 _I think about the little things that make life great'_

Simba and Sarkis yawned but tried their hardest to fight off sleep.

 _I wouldn't change a thing about it_

 _This is the best feeling_

 _This innocence is brilliant_

 _I hope that it will stay_

 _This moment is perfect_

 _Please don't go away_

 _I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by_

 _I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

 _The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

 _Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

 _It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

 _I wouldn't change a thing about it_

 _This is the best feeling_

 _This innocence is brilliant_

 _I hope that it will stay_

 _This moment is perfect_

 _Please don't go away_

 _I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by_

 _It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

 _It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

 _It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

 _It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

 _It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

 _It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

This time when Simba and Sarkis yawned they couldn't fight off sleep. Sarabi smiled and nuzzled them smiling lovingly.

"Good night my sweet princes." Sarabi turned to look at the stars once again and smiled at the memories of her parents before finishing the song.

 _It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

 _This innocence is brilliant_

 _Makes you wanna cry_

 _This innocence is brilliance_

 _Please don't go away_

 _Cause I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by_

 _This innocence is brilliant_

 _I hope that it will stay_

 _This moment is perfect_

 _Please don't go away_

 _I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by_

With a yawn of her own Sarabi laid her head down and smiled as she saw a shooting star zoom across the dark sky before closing her eyes.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

The sun had started to rise over the horizon, a new day and new possibilities. Nala woke with a yawn and before she stood and headed for the cave entrance to only run into someone. They rolled a bit before the peachy cream cub found herself looking down a pair of bright green eyes.

Sarkis smiled at the younger female over him. "Well good morning to you too."

Nala blushed before stepping back. "Morning Sarky."

Sarkis laughed but the good vibe died down when he saw his grandmother exit the cave. "We should go."

Nala picked up on the mood change. She turned to see Uru and her grandmother speaking before the golden blonde lioness snapped her dark yellow eyes towards them, mainly Sarkis with a snarl. Nala backup with her ears flat against her head. She seen her grandmother glare at the former queen but she didn't hear anything because Sarkis pulled her away. Eshe turned her pale teal eyes towards her friend with a growl of her own.

"This has gone on long enough! You need to tell Mufasa and Sarabi what happened with Urien!"

Uru growled back but before she could say something Mufasa walked up with Sarabi following. Uru's dark yellow eyes widened as she gulped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter seven. Soon Uru's serect will be revealed. I appreciate all the reviews, thank you. Please feel free to ask any questions.**

"What's going on here?" Mufasa asked looking from his mother to Eshe.

Uru glared at the creamy lioness before smiling at her son. "Nothing dear. We were just talking. Nothing to worry about."

"Hmmph." Sarabi scoffed ignoring the glares from Mufasa and Uru before looking at the creamy lioness. "Gather Athalia and Sarafina and meet me by the hunting fields."

Eshe bowed her head before heading towards the den. Sarabi glanced at her mate and mother in law briefly before turning and stalked down the rocky slope. Mufasa watched Sarabi run into the plains as Uru sighed in relief. Mufasa took a deep breath before facing his mother who smiled at him. The golden lion shook his head just as a small figure flew towards priderock.

Mufasa looked and seen it was none other than his friend and majordomo. "Zazu, what is it?"

The blue hornbill landed with a bow before looking up with wide eyes. "Rogues in the Pridelands!"

Mufasa sighed heavily as he rubbed his head under his thick red mane. "I'll be there. Get Kondo, Nalin and Sira."

"Of course, sire." Zazu said before taking flight.

 _ **-Western Borders of the Pridelands-**_

A four month dark brown cub with a scruffy darker brown cub sat on a ledge watching a golden brown lioness pace in a tight circle with wondering dark green eyes. "Mom...are you okay?"

A golden brown teen that was lying under a shaded tree, rolled his dark yellow eyes. "Shut up idiot."

The golden brown lioness stopped pacing and looked at the teen with narrowed bright green eyes. "Imari! What have I told you about being mean to your brother?"

Imari lowered his head, his small mane a few shades darker than dark brown fell in between his eyes. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

The lioness gave a short nod before looking into the Pridelands when she heard a loud roar. Her bright green eyes widen when she saw three males running over with one lioness following close behind. She took a deep breath before meeting the group, which stopped with the large golden lion stepping forward.

"What are you doing in my kingdom, trespassing!"

The golden brown lioness looked at the dark brown cub that ran between her front legs before looking up while bowing her head. "Your kinglyness. I am from the kingdom of the Mountain Region."

When the lioness said that Nalin looked up and at the golden brown lioness. He gasped when he saw her bright green eyes. "Imani!"

The golden brown lioness looked up as Mufasa turned to look at the peachy white lion. "Nalin? You know her?"

Nalin nodded walking from Kondo's side over to Imani. "Yeah. She came to our pride with her mother when she was a few weeks old. Kondo and Sira know her, she's actually Kondo's sister in law. Sarafina, Aqila and Cala knows her as well."

Mufasa turned his amber eyes on the younger lioness, that seemed a half of year younger which was three and a half years. "Regardless, I will let you stay on judgment and because you have a young cub with you. But you will be closely watched. Now I believe introduction is in order, I am King Mufasa and I welcome you to the Pridelands."

Imani looked at the teen that was a bit older than eleven months before turning her eyes to the king. "As you know my name is Imani and these are my sons Imari and Kovu."

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

A month has passed and Imani has been accepted fully into the pride. Sarabi hasn't been wondering too much about Uru since she had been showing Imani around, which the two had become quite close. Another thing why the queen wasn't paying attention to her mother in law or her obvious lies was that she hasn't been feeling too well the past few weeks. She has been planning on seeing Rafiki but she had been completely busy. Exspecially now that Mufasa had started Simba's king lessons.

"Good afternoon, Sarabi. How are you feeling today?"

Sarabi took a deep breath before looking at the apporching golden brown lioness. "Actually Imani, I'm not sure. But it would be great to have someone go with me."

Imani smiled and nodded her head. "Of course."

Sarabi and Imani headed down the rocky slope. The walk to Rafiki's tree was quiet but before they thought about starting a conversation they had reached the baobab tree. Lucky for them the sherman was sitting on the grass under the tree, meditating.

Sarabi shared a look with Imani before clearing her throat. "Um...Rafiki."

The mandrill looked up and smiled brightly. "Ah Queen Sarabi. What can I do for you?"

Sarabi sighed heavily before smiling lightly. "I haven't been feeling too well lately."

Rafiki stood and motioned for Sarabi to lay down. The queen followed through and laid down, she was prepared for Rafiki's check up. After all, she been here before. After a moment Rafiki stepped back with a laugh.

"Ah ha! Congratulations my queen! Another royal cub is on their way!"

Sarabi was actually shocked. She was pregnant? How did that happen? Her orange eyes widen when she realized that the cub was conceived that day on the ledge over the border. Sarabi smiled gratefully before running off.

"Thank you Rafiki but I have to go!"

Rafiki laughed before climbing up his tree as Imani ran after the queen.

-Under Priderock-

Mufasa watched Simba run off to be pounced on by Nala. The golden lion smiled before turning to finish his rounds when he seen Sarabi run over. When the dark beige lioness reached him he was confused and worried.

"Sarabi, is everything alright?"

Sarabi looked behind her at the golden brown lioness and dipped her head to dismiss her new friend. Imani nodded before turning and walked away. Sarabi closed her eyes before inhaling and exhaled deeply. "Mufasa...I'm pregnant."

Mufasa's amber eyes grew wide before a smile formed. He walked over and embraced Sarabi. "This is amazing news. Now you can forget this nonsense that my mother is mis treating Sarkis and let's announce the news to the pride."

Sarabi glared but breathed through her nose. With a deep breath she but on a force smile and nodded. With a lash of her tail, Sarabi headed for the watering hole where most of the pride and her sons would be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, your questions will be answered in this chapter. Now here's chapter eight, enjoy.**

Two months has passed and it was time for Rahi to give birth. A very pregnant Sarabi for she was due sometime next month, was by her sister's side along with Eshe. Who was like a mother to Sarabi and Rahi after their mother died. Outside Uru waited by her son's side, she was thrilled to be a grandmother again. Even though she couldn't stand Sarabi at the moment for her personal reasons. The golden blonde lioness did have a smile on her mu but that faded when Imani walked up the rocky slope. The golden brown lioness was a constant reminder, like Sarkis. But she decided to hold in her hate and focus on the fact that her pride was becoming stronger.

A bit after noon Eshe walked out with a tired smile. Mufasa knew what that meant, because he there was no crisis, he could be one of the first to meet the new cubs as it was in his duties as king and with this birth, his niece or nephew was being born. With a dip of his head Mufasa stood and headed in the cave. Sarabi was smiling at two little bundles nestled against Rahi's creamy chest. As Mufasa walked closer he seen that the cubs were pale brown and dark brown.

"They are beautiful, Rahi."

Rahi sighed heavily before looking at her brother in law with a small smile. "Thanks Mufasa."

Mufasa and Sarabi shared a confused look before Sarabi looked at her older sister with a frown. "Rai', is everything alright?"

Rahi closed her eyes but it didn't stop the tears. "Kondo came to me a few days ago. He said he didn't want daughters. So I'm left to take care of three cubs myself once again."

Mufasa frowned before nuzzling the light beige lioness. "You are not doing this alone. We're here for you."

Rahi smiled gratefully before a yawn left her creamy muzzle. Sarabi stood knowing that her sister was in need of rest. When the king and queen exited the den they were greeted by Nalin who was rather in a bad shape. The peachy white lion was covered with minor scars and bruises.

"Nalin, what happened?"

Nalin looked up and Sarabi gasped at the gash along his cheek. "I just chased out a bunch of hyenas."

"By yourself?" Mufasa asked with wide amber eyes.

Nalin nodded while trying his best to stand. "Kondo has been busy with Jaali and I didn't want to intruppt. The boy been through enough."

Mufasa nodded before turning to Sarabi. "Bring the cubs back. I'm going to make sure they're gone then I'm going to see Rafiki. Also tell my mother to meet me by Rafiki's tree."

Sarabi rolled her orange eyes before walking down the rocky slope towards the watering hole where her mother in law and Layla were cub sitting.

 _ **-Rafiki's Tree-**_

Mufasa reached the baobab tree he was greeted with the farmilar laugh of the mandrill. He turned and saw his mother and Rafiki in a conversation. When they saw the king they turned and met him. Uru nuzzled her son before stepping back.

"Is everything alright?"

Mufasa sighed before sitting, along with Uru and Rafiki who sat on a nearby rock. "Nalin was injured pretty bad today. From chasing out hyenas, he can't do this alone and neither can I. That's why I want to start a guard of the fiercest, strongest, bravest and the keenest of sight. The hyenas is getting out of control and now with Sarabi pregnant...I don't want to take no chances."

Rafiki stood and rubbed the hair on his chin. "A guard huh? Well I think it's a good idea."

Uru nodded in agreement. "Yes. The pride has more cubs than they ever had since the first king which was your great grandfather. We need the help. You should make it a effective after Sarabi gives birth."

Mufasa stood and nodded his head. "Very well. We must get back, it's getting late and I have to teach Simba in the morning."

"Ah Mufasa?"

The king and his mother turned and looked at the sherman. "Yes."

Rafiki grabbed his staff and looked at the two with wondering eyes. "Are you not forgetting someone? The second prince?"

Mufasa shook his head. "Sarkis is not future king. I have to train Simba and there shall not be any distractions. Good night old friend."

Rafiki watched the two leave before sighing heavily. "Things are not going to go well...again."

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

A few weeks has passed, Sarabi was relaxing by the watering as Athalia and Cala watched the cubs. The queen had a smile on her muzzle that faded when she saw Sarkis sitting alone with his head low and ears back.

"Sarkis?"

The whitish-beige cub turned with sorrow in his bright green eyes. He stood and walked towards his mother before sitting in front of her. "Why does everyone hate me?"

Sarabi gasped the question took her completely by surprise. "What makes you think that?"

Sarkis flattened his ears as tears fell. "Daddy doesn't take me on lessons and grandma...she..."

Sarabi's ears flickered as she stood. "What did she do?"

 _Flash Back_

 _Sarkis laughed as he chased Nala and Edina. Their cub watchers was Uru, who was more than happy to spend time with Simba who was off of king lessons. Sarkis pounced and landed on Nala's back sending them sliding across the ground. Uru looked up when she saw Sarkis on Nala, who was struggling to get up. With a roar the golden blonde lioness charge towards the whitish-beige prince and knocked him off with a swipe to the side causing Sarkis to land on the ground hard._

 _End of Flash Back_

"She did what!" Sarkis stepped back from his mother's roar. Sarabi turned and walked over to Uru who was standing and looking in her direction.

She went to say something but a extreme amount of pain went through her lower stomach. She fell to her side with a loud roar erupting from her light beige throat.

"Mom!" Sarkis cried as he ran towards his mother.

Sarabi took deep breathes before looking at her son. "Sarkis, please.." she let out another painful roar.

Uru walked over and kicked Sarkis aside before sitting by her daughter in law. "There's no time to send for help. You need to push."

Sarabi growled before moving her head and closing her eyes. She pushed and pushed before the sounds of a cub cry rewarded her. The dark beige lioness took deep breathes before looking at her side to see a small dark golden cub nursing.

"She's beautiful, Sarabi. What's her name?"

Sarabi glared at the golden blonde lioness, fighting the urge to growl. "I have been thinking and I like the name Maliha."

 _ **-Priderock-**_

Princess Maliha was sound asleep in between her mother's paws. Sarabi smiled lovingly before looking up at the entrance of the den under priderock to see Imani.

"I'm sorry to bother you...but there's something I need to tell you."

Sarabi looked at her daughter before looking at her new friend. "It's no problem. What is it that you want to tell me?"

Imani sat a bit in front of the queen. "I'm only telling you this because you're my friend. But there's a dark serect going around the Pridelands." Sarabi was mesmorized and held eye contact. "King Utami and his mate Queen Mia had two cubs, Prince Mohatu and Prince Urien."

Sarabi gasped, "Uru called Sarkis a spawn of Urien."

Imani folded her ears back. "You see...Urien was my father as mother was Uru..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to the nineth chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, everything is coming to the light. Also Scylla means monster.**

Sarabi looked at Imani with wide confused orange eyes. "H-h-how can that be possible?" then she remembered something from their second conversation. "I thought your mother was dead?"

Imani looked down with flattened ears. "My father who is technically my great uncle was the first born of King Utami. But Mohatu was chosen as future king because Urien wasn't living up with his responsibilities as a prince and future king. So my grandfather gave the throne and title of true king to Mohatu. My father went into a rebellious stage and demanded revenge. When Mufasa was almost a year and a half year old my father enacted his first and last plan. He raped Uru, and she became pregnant. Ahadi found out and a boil of rage he left without hearing the whole story. The second part of the plan went successful as well...Mufasa had a little sister."

"I remember little Aisha. Uru said she was attacked by a rogue." Sarabi said sadly.

Imani sighed deeply. "Not true. My father killed Aisha and Mohatu killed him...mostly because he found out his brother raped and got his daughter pregnant. When I was born Uru treated me just like she's treating Sarkis. Ishani took me to the mountain kingdom where I was raised and met Scar who was the old king of the Mountain Region and Imari and Kovu's father as well as Azira's. Before Ishani died she told me that she was actually my grandmother and the story behind it. I had to come back in case my brother has a cub that strikes a memory and I came just in time."

Sarabi growled before standing. "I'm sorry she went through that but it was uncalled for the way she has been treating Sarkis. In the morning I'm going to tell Mufasa."

Imani smiled lightly before lying down. She sighed heavily before lying her head down. By time the sun was up and the pride was moving around Mufasa sat by the peak looking out into the Pridelands. He was tired of whatever going on between his mother and mate. He sighed before turning to see his mother standing by the main cave.

"Morning son." the golden blonde lioness greeted her son with a nuzzle. "How's your morning been so far?"

Mufasa shook his head. "Haven't started yet. I'm going to check on Sarabi and Maliha then I'm going to take Simba on a lesson."

Uru nodded before frowning. "I hate to bring you bad news so early in the morning but I'm afraid thatSarabi is a unfit mother."

Mufasa's amber eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

Uru lowered her head. "I saw her strike Sarkis. There's no telling what she could do next."

Mufasa couldn't believe this but before he could ask more he saw Sarabi with Maliha dangling from her muzzle and Imani standing behind her. "Sarabi.."

Sarabi growled before giving her daughter to Imani who went into the main cave as Sarabi apporched her mate not after snarling at Uru. "She's lying. She struck our son since he's a reminder of the lion that raped her!"

Mufasa looked at the dark beige lioness with confusion before looking at his mother. "Mother is what she saying is true?"

Uru shook her head. "Of course not! She's lying to save her own ass!"

"Then what can you say about me?"

The three turned to see Imani there. Uru gasped before narrowing her bright yellow eyes and growled. "Scylla."

Imani frowned before lifting her head. "My name is Imani. Which my mother gave me."

Mufasa shook his head before stepping up. "What's going on here?"

Sarabi sighed before moving to stand in front of her mate. "She's your sister. Your mother was raped by your great uncle and Imani is the result. The reason your father left and reason she been horrible to Sarkis."

Uru glared before snarling. "That Akan will bring trouble! Just you wait!"

Unknown to the group that a pair of light purple eyes were watching.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

"Hahaha! Simba you can't catch me!" Sarkis yelled as he ran from his brother.

Simba grinned before picking up speed. "Don't bet on it!"

Sarkis laughed as his brother pounced on him sending them rolling down a hill before landing by the large paws of their father.

Mufasa chuckled. "Having fun sons?"

Simba stepped aside and grinned up at Mufasa. "Yeah. What's going on, you normally have king rounds."

Mufasa smiled before ruffiing up the small golden fur on Simba's head. "I'm here to take you on another lesson. I have been just bringing you along for my rounds but today you are going get real lessons in being a king."

Sarkis smiled as he stepped up. "Can I come?"

Mufasa looked at Sarkis his bright green eyes looking up at him. Everything from the past and yesterday's conversation came rushing forward. He shook his head before glaring at his son. "This is a future king lesson. So why don't you go play with your friends."

Sarkis frowned before stepping back with his ears flat against his head. "Oh. Okay, see ya later Simba."

Simba looked after his brother sadly before following his father. Not far away Nala sat with a sad expression.

"Sad isn't it?"

Nala looked at her side to see Azira's little sister, Sina. "Yeah."

Sina looked down before looking at the peachy cream cub. "You like him don't you?"

Nala looked at the dark tan cub with wide bright green eyes before shaking her head. "Only as a friend."

Sina nodded before smiling. "Do you want to play?"

Nala stood before nodding towards the dark tan cub. "I was going to meet Edina but came to ask if Sarkis wanted to play."

Sina smiled before heading down the hill. "Let's go ask him."

Nala giggled before following her friend towards the prince. "Hey Sarkis!"

Sarkis turned and sniffed up some tears before smiling. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Sina giggled before brushing up against the bit older cub causing him to blush. "Do you want to come play with us?"

Sarkis laughed lightly before shrugging. "Why not?"

The two female cubs giggled before running off with Sarkis running after them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to chapter ten. Now that Uru's serect is out we can get to the brothers. Remember to ask any questions, enjoy this chapter.**

Sira walked towards the cave behind priderock where she saw Kondo pacing, back and forth. The light brown lioness smiled before entering the cave.

"I have the key to your plan."

Kondo stopped pacing and turned to his old lover with a raised eye brow. "What are you talking about?"

Sira grinned before walking closer. "You want to be on top why not help someone get there and get what you want through them."

Kondo turned his head and thought what Sira said before shaking his head and growled. "Pointless. There's no one that I could use like that."

Sira chuckled before smirking. "Oh but it is. Prince Sarkis is a bit of a bad remember of something that happened to Uru and he's been the one paying for what his great great uncle has done. Plus Mufasa hasn't been paying the same amount of attention to his youngest son."

Kondo's red-orange eyes widened as he realized what the light brown lioness was saying. "This is perfect.." he turned to Sira and looked at her hard. "What do you want?"

Sira smiled a toothy grin. "I am glad you asked. I want Azira in the plan and as Sarkis' queen."

"I don't have control over that but Azira could be useful. I would use Sina but she's been a wimp since she could walk."

Sira ignored her former brother in law and lover with a roll of her light purple eyes. "Do we have a deal?"

Kondo smiled and grinned. "Deal."

 _ **-Elephant Graveyard-**_

Kondo walked through the skeleton infested land before stopping in front of a large elephant skull as Shenzi walked out laughing.

"I'm guessing you have your plan all in place."

Kondo glared before nodding. "We use the second prince. I'm using my niece but if you have any pups it would be helpful."

Shenzi grinned before turning to head in the skull. "Well lion we have a lot to discuss."

Kondo smirked before following after the hyena matriarch.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

Thunder roared as lighting flared. It's been a month since Sarabi found out what Uru was hiding, the cubs of the pride were in the cave next to the main one under the watchful eyes of Imari who had nothing better to do but watch his brother and the other cubs. It was a camp out for cubs, it was Simba's idea and the adults agreed. Laughter was heard throughout the cave.

Kovu rolled his dark green eyes as Sina jumped for the fifteenth time whenever thunder was heard before turning narrowed eyes towards Sarkis who was giggling with Nala to something Simba said. "Hey! Can we clear something, why is the useless wonder here? No one likes him."

Sina glared at her cousin. "I like him!"

"Besides you." the dark brown cub scoffed.

"And I like him." Maliha cried out with big bright yellow eyes.

Mheetu rolled his pale bluish-green eyes. "You're his sister. Of course you and Simba likes him."

Simba frowned at his two friends. "We're here to have fun. So how about it? "

Sarkis laughed half heartily. "That's it? Gee, thanks big brother."

Simba looked confused but his and the other cubs' attention was drawn to Imari who cleared his throat. The golden brown teen looked out of the cave at the rain pouring down before turning his bright yellow eyes on the cubs. "Gather around cubs. I'm going to tell you a story of two friends, but one day was killed by the other."

"You mean like a ghost story?" asked a dark brown cub with wide brown eyes.

"Yes, Chumvi. Like a ghost story." Imari nodded. "Now long ago in this very kingdom lived two friends, Jax and Nero. They came from different parts of the pride, Jax was a prince as Nero was just a commoningner. One day Nero didn't want to be just a member of the pride. He grew jealous and planned to get what he believed was his. On a stormy night just like this one Nero attacked Jax who was then a king. As thunder roaring and lighting flared Nero said three words: ' Long Live The King.' Before ripping his friends throat out."

The cubs yelled causing Imari to laugh. While the cubs settled down Simba felt uneasy for some reason. He shook off before joining Maliha and Sarkis to sleep.

 _ **-In the plains-**_

A few days after the cubs' camp out Mufasa took Simba out into the plains for another lesson on being a king.

"Is it better to be feared or loved? Some would say that it would be better to be feared. But what would that do?"

Simba looked up at his father with his ears slightly back. "Nothing."

Mufasa nodded before continuing the lesson. "Exactly. Fear will hold no balance. Your subjects will rebel and your kingdom will fall." Mufasa stopped walking and looked at the animals below the hill they were on. "My son everything the light touches is our kingdom."

Simba frowned as he tore his orange gaze from a female zebra and her foal to his father. "What about Sarkis and Maliha?"

Mufasa looked away before he started walking again. "They would still be prince and princess of the Pridelands. Your advisors."

Simba looked down for a moment before looking up with perked ears. "What about the Pridelands Guard? Couldn't Sarkis be apart of that?"

Mufasa sighed heavily before smiling. "I'll think about it. It takes a lot of training and I don't think Sarkis is up to it."

"Could we try?" Simba asked with hopeful eyes.

Mufasa inhaled and exhaled before nuzzling the golden cub. "We'll see. Come, I have more to show you."

Simba looked back out to the savannah before running after his father who started down the hill.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Mufasa woke up and yawned which sounded like a small roar. His cubs were cuddled with one another in the back of the den. With a stretch the golden lion stood and headed for the cave entrance to get a bit of air before starting his day. When he exited the cave he was met by Sarabi who sat facing the cave entrance.

Mufasa yawned before shaking his head. "What is it now?"

Sarabi glared at her mate. "I know that it's been three weeks since Simba asked if Sarkis could be apart of the guard. But you choose to ignore him."

Mufasa groaned as he glared back at the dark beige lioness. "I am busy teaching Simba. I have no time to deal with Sarkis."

Sarabi frowned, it really hurted her that Mufasa was being so negative towards their youngest son. "You don't have to. Imani has been trained by your grandmother about the Pridelands and the rules and Nalin is already the leader of the Pridelands Guard. They could teach Sarkis what you apparently dosen't have time for."

With a lash of her tail the queen headed in the cave leaving Mufasa alone with his thoughts.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

Later a bit before afternoon after having his lessons, Simba and Sarkis had their daily race. Sarkis was determined to beat his brother, but being a bit smaller than the golden heir makes things tricky. That's why Simba promised to show Sarkis how run faster, the reason why the whitish-beige cub was smiling as he caught his breath.

"Did you see? I actually kept up the entire time."

Simba smiled at his brother, pride beaming from his young orange eyes. "Told you I could help. Now to work on your fighting."

Sarkis frowned a bit before folding his ears back. "But didn't mommy say we had to be wise and kind? So why fight?"

"Yeah, but you need to be able to defend your loved ones. Especially when dad let's you be apart of the Pridelands Guard."

Sarkis looked away with his ears slightly against his head. He wanted to say that wasn't going to happen but instead said, "Well...when you put it like that." he then turned his eyes up with his ears erect. "But I can fight!"

Simba grinned before crouching low with a playful mock expression. "Oh yeah! Show me!"

Sarkis playfully growled before pouncing on his brother. The princes got caught in the heat of the game, both trying their best to pinn the other. But Sarkis soon found himself on his back again.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk,"

The two princes looked up and seen the group of cubs they normally be playing with. With Azira, being the one that spoke, shaking her head.

"It's a shame you always get beaten. Quite phateic really."

Sarkis scrawled at pale tan cub as Simba and Sina glared.

"Azira!" the dark tan cub scolded her sister. She really didn't know why she was so mean to Sarkis.

Azira rolled her red-orange eyes. "It's true,"

Zazu then flew down in front of the cubs causing them to look alarmed.

"Zazu, is everything alright?"

The blue hornbill nodded. "Yes. Your mother just wants you to stay close to Pride Rock. Hyenas are in the kingdom again."

The cubs' eyes widen as they screamed. "Hyenas!"

"Don't worry, your father and Nalin went to chase them off."

The cubs took a breather as the majordomo flew to a nearby tree.

"That's a relief."

Sarkis smirked at the golden cub. "Awe Simmy is scared."

Simba growled. "I'm not scared."

"Then go after pops!" Sarkis grinned in a joking matter.

Azira narrowed her eyes as she smirked. "Why don't you go after the king? Or is it because you're scared?"

Sarkis glared at the pale tan cub. "I'm not scared! How about you go! I bet you can't go as far as me!"

Azira smiled with a interesting look in her eyes. "Hmm. You're on!"

"Um...we're out..." said Sina backing up shaking her head.

Nala sighed. "Then whoever doesn't want to go and can get Zazu away."

Azira laughed before smiling at her sister. "If there wasn't cowards we weren't know who the brave ones are."

Sina frowned as she glared at the pale tan cub. "I'm not a coward, I'm just not stupid."

Azira rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say little sis."

Sina rolled her light purple eyes before she gave the brothers a plead full look before leading the other cubs to distract Zazu. Once the the blue hornbill was well distracted Sarkis, Simba, Azira and Nala ran towards the graveyard. The four young lions made it to the graveyard by late afternoon and they was in awe.

"This is creepy," Nala mumbled which Simba heard.

Simba nodded in agreement. "Same here. So who goes first?"

Sarkis shifted his gaze to the pale tan."Azira. Since it was her idea."

Azira rolled her eyes before walking a few feet into the the graveyard before sitting and smirked at the others. "Next?"

Simba huffed before trotting off a few feet away from Azira. The golden cub smiled before sticking his tounge at the older cub. But frowned when Nala trotted by and sat pass him.

"Come on Sarkis or are you too afraid!" Azira teased.

Simba sighed deeply before glaring at the pale tan cub, tried of and the others bullying his brother. "Quit acting snobbish Azira." then the golden prince turned to his brother. "Come on Sarkis, I won't let anything happen to you."

Sarkis looked unsure as his green eyes stared at his brother, searching for something. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Sarkis sighed before walking further into the graveyard. Azira grunted as Simba and Nala cheered. Sarkis was crossing a log when the rotted wood snapped, sending the whitish-beige cub falling into a hole. The three gasped before running over and looking in.

"Are you okay?" Nala asked her green eyes wide with concern.

Sarkis groaned before looking around and sighing. "I can't get out."

Simba was about to say something when they heard crazy laughter and the cubs became scared immediately.

"Simba...what's going on?"

"Simba we got to go!"

"We can't leave my brother!" Simba growled at the pale tan cub.

Nala sighed. "We have to or we'll get killed. We'll get our parents."

Simba sighed in defeat before looking at the hole his friend and brother was trapped in.

"I'm so very sorry, Sarkis..."

With that said Simba followed the younger Azira and Nala out of the graveyard ignoring Sarkis' pleas for help with a heavy heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews and you're right. Simba shouldn't of left Sarkis. Now to chapter twelve, enjoy.**

He couldn't believe it, he had passed his brother, the future king. And he managed to shut Azira's muzzle. A cracking sound caused the whitish-beige cub to focus on the now. He moved his green eyes down just as the bark he was standing on broke in half. Sending Sarkis falling with a yelp.

"Ah!"

He landed with a grunt. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but dirt. He tried to climb out but the walls were to steep. His last try, he gave up. He slid down the dusty ground on his stomach. He looked around, his eyes swelling up with tears and the sounds of laughter didn't help either.

"Help!"

Sarkis didn't get a answer, he started to think the worst before shaking his head. _No! Simmy wouldn't leave me. He'll return with help._ But as he thought that he couldn't help but put a paw over his face and cry. Why did he come down here? To prove to Azira and his brother that he wasn't useless. He felt like it was forever before the sounds of laughter got closer. But it wasn't laughter he recognized. His body stiffened as he looked up just as two pairs of dark blue eyes and a pair of yellow eyes stared at him over the edge.

"Hey! Whatcha doin' down there?"

He was looking at three hyena pups. He stared in fear as he took a unnecessarily step back. He voice got caught causing him to gasp out of fear.

"I think he's stuck." quired a hyena pup with a darker colour muzzle and a spiked back black fur.

The one that spoke first glared at him, her purple streak black bangs falling between her dark blue eyes. "Of course he's stuck, you idiot!"

The darker colour muzzle pup turned his attention back on Sarkis. "Hey, are you stuck?"

The female pup gave a annoyed look as well as, 'you got to be kidding me.' The darker colour muzzle pup didn't get a response so he lowered his head back over the edge. The female had to fight the erge to push him over.

"Can you hear us?!"

Sarkis just looked, he wasn't sure what was happening. But the next word from the darker colour muzzle pup got a reaction.

"Maybe he's dumb, like Chungu..."

Sarkis growled as he glared, defining his sanity. "H-hey! I am not dumb!"

"So you do talk! We thought thought ya might been dumb like Chungu, the way you fell in that hole." the female pup said sticking her head over the edge.

The dark colour muzzle pup nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, only Chungu is that dumb!"

The two looked over to a beefy, dim looking pup with grins on their muzzles. "Right Chungu?"

Chungu nodded simple but goofy. How dare they compare him, a prince to that. He glared up at the laughing pups.

"I didn't just fall in, the old bark broke an...wait! I shouldn't be talking to you! You are evil and dangerous!"

"Who are you calling evil?! We weren't the ones that left you out here or whatever!"

Sarkis frowned before glaring at the pups. "My brother will come!"

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

Maliha watched as her friends ran around the watering hole, in playful fright from Kovu, who was 'it'. Maliha couldn't find the energy to run around and play. Her energy and concertration was into worrying about her brothers and friends, even though Azira gets on her nerves she still didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Maliha! Come play!"

The dark golden princess shook her head to mentally clear her thoughts before looking at the golden brown teen that called her to play. "Sorry, Imari. I'm just not in the mood."

Imari looked at the princess with concern in his dark yellow eyes. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Everyone look! They're back!"

Maliha and Imari looked from each other to see Simba, Nala and Azira running over like a monster was behind them. Sina frowned when she saw someone missing. She got to her paws and rushed to the golden prince.

"Simba, where's Sarkis?"

Simba was breathing heavily as he tried to regain his normal heart rate. "He's...in the graveyard...stuck in a hole...hyenas..."

"And you left him!" Sina nearly roared.

Simba and Nala strunk back. Sina was always calm and collected. Never blowing up like she is now and it kind of scared them. Azira jumped in defining their actions.

"If we didn't then we couldn't get help."

Sina wanted to swipe at her. "You stupid fools. One of you could of stayed." without another word the dark tan ran off towards the graveyard.

She wasn't scared of any hyenas. She was more scared of the fact her friend was in danger. Sina had made it to the border when she saw two paws climb up, she sighed in relief when she seen that it was the prince. Sarkis was surprised to see her, especially after he had to be saved by the hyena matriarch. He was more tooken back after the younger cub embrace him, he could feel warm tears on his pale coat.

"I was so worried. How you get out?"

Sarkis looked away before sighing. "Shenzi. She got me out."

Sina frowned before nuzzling the whitish-beige cub again. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Sarkis nodded, feeling unsure but definitely upset. His brother abandoned him, he's not sure if he's ever going to forgive him. "Come on. Let's go home."

Sina smiled lightly before following the prince as he headed towards the rocky fortress. When the two passed the watering hole, they were greeted by a very worried Sarabi. The dark beige lioness nuzzled and licked the cubs.

"Why did you two run away?"

Sarkis and Sina shared looks before looking at the queen with confusion in their eyes. Sarabi sighed before nuzzling the cubs again.

"Simba, Nala and Azira said you ran off."

Sina gasped as Sarkis scowled. Sarkis made up his mind, he definitely won't be forgiving his brother.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I truly appreciate them. Now without further ado here's chapter thirteen, enjoy.**

"How can you be so reckless!" Sarabi growled sternly as she paced in front of her three cubs.

Maliha lowered her head as Simba looked away with his dark brown rimmed ears pinned. Sarkis sat in between Imani's large paws glaring at the future king that he despises. After finding out that the golden brown lioness was his aunt, he had developed a strong bond and relationship with Imani. If his mother wasn't around he'll confine with his father's sister and at the moment, she's the only one that is keeping him calm.

"You two are not off the hook." Sarafina said with narrowed teal eyes on her son and daughter along with Nalin.

"As well as you Tojo." Cala said with her eyes locked on her son.

Sarkis and Sina had returned and confined to Imani, for Sina the king's sister was easier to talk to, they told Imani what really happened. Causing everyone to get in trouble. Simba already felt awful about leaving his brother, now he's giving him the shoulder. Sarkis curled up and before he closed his eyes he vowed to make Simba pay.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Sarkis was awoken by a soft nudge. The prince blinked his green eyes open to stare in the bright green eyes of his aunt. "Auntie 'Mani. Why the early wake up call?"

Imani chuckled before heading out of the den. "I have spoken with your mother and she has agreed that you will be in the guard. Today will be your first lesson."

When Sarkis walked out of the den he saw Sina waiting. "She's coming too?"

Imani nodded with a smile. "The more members the better."

Sarkis nodded before looking at his friend. He could tell she was tired too, she was fighting off the erge to fall asleep. With a little nudge the three were off into the lush green plains, not aware of two pairs of eyes watching from across the field.

"There's the cub, Kondo. But tell me again why we are doing this?" Shenzi looked from Imani and the cubs to the tannish brown lion. "Shouldn't we be going after the cub who was chosen to be king?"

Kondo shook his head before looking at the grey hyena matriarch. "No. I'm sure that Prince Sarkis is the one. We just need to pull him in. And I just know how to do that."

Kondo started walking off causing Shenzi to follow with confusion in her eyes. Meanwhile Imani was going over the history of the Pridelands. Sarkis and Sina were going over what they learned so far in hush whispers when they were brought out of their conversation by the stern voice of their teacher.

"Sarkis, Sina. Hush...listen."

Sarkis looked down as well as Sina and felt the ground below their paws start to rumble. "What is that?"

Imani looked from the cubs to the end of the field to see a cloud of dust. "I'm not quite..." her green eyes widened as she seen what was the cause of the cloud of dust. A stampede of water buffaloes. "Sina, Sarkis run!"

When the prince and his friend didn't move, Imani grabbed the young cubs and took off deeper into the Pridelands. Imani ran for what seemed like forever while thinking to herself, _Must hide Sarkis and Sina!_ Imani saw a rock den that was small enough to hide the cubs. She put Sarkis and Sina down before pushing them towards the rocky den.

"Go in there!"

Sina looked over her dark tan shoulder with fearful light purple eyes. "What about you?"

Imani shook her head. "Don't worry about me. Don't you come out until I say so." she jumped on top of the rocky den and growled at the stampeding animals. "Go around!"

Sina clung to Sarkis in fear of what was happening. Until a loud roar echoed through the field causing the siblings to share a look.

"Imani!" Sarkis and Sina cried as they huddled together.

"Hey it's you!"

Sina screamed as Sarkis gasped. Then he remembered the hyena that he was seeing as Janja. "Huh?"

Sina noticed that Sarkis wasn't afraid. She realized that they must of been the ones Sarkis met yesterday. They stepped out to see two other hyena pups. One with a purple streak mane, that Sarkis remembered as Jasiri, Janja's sister walked over with her ears halfway pinned.

"We were playing nearby and seen the stampede."

Sarkis looked at the three hyenas with pleading green eyes. "That means you seen my aunt. Did you see where she went?"

Janja went to say something when Chungu ran off. Sina quickly followed the young pup, Sarkis looked from Jasiri and Janja to see his friend walking away after Chungu. He turned and ran after Sina with the other two hyena pups following. What Chungu led the cubs to, made the friends stop in their tracks. Up ahead laid the broken, battered body of Imani. Tears fell down Sina's face as she and Sarkis ran over to the unmoving golden brown lioness. Sarkis knew that it was over and that his aunt was gone. But he couldn't worry about him, his friend who looked up to Imani was in a sobbing mess and he needed to be there for her. Sarkis pulled Sina close and nuzzled her while licking the younger cub's tears away.

Later that day, when Sarkis and Sina could finally drag their selves away from Imani's body. They returned to Priderock...where they first met their mother and had to brake the terrible news about her friend and Imari and Kovu's mother. Sarkis never saw anyone in so much grief than at that moment when they told their mother what happened. Devastated, Sarabi and Imari ran to find Imani without saying anything to nobody else. When Sarkis told his father and the rest of the pride, more grief swept through the air. Mufasa ran off following his mate's scent with Nalin following his friend.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

The adults decided Imani's body was too battered for the cubs to see. As Imani's funeral occurred which was seen over by Rafiki so that Imani's soul may join the Great Rulers of the past in the stars. The cubs stayed in the cave with a unemotional a heavy heart Zazu. Just as upset as Sarkis, Sina, Maliha and Simba cried into the shoulders of their friends. But as the cubs looked after and comforted mostly Simba, Sarkis was left to grieve by him self. Imani had told him wonderful things, about love, and the future lessons he would give to protect the Pridelands. But now he wouldn't get those lessons and now as everyone comforted Simba, he wasn't sure if he wanted to learn any more. As he saw the other cubs fawn over his brother, he felt jealous and anger that he never felt before. Wasn't he the one that witness their aunt's death? Shouldn't he need more comfort than that precious Mufasa. Apparently not. Apparently no one cared...

"Sarkis..?"

Sarkis snapped his head out of his arms and glared at the dark tan cub. Hate and anger burned through his veins. "What do you want?!" Sina jumped but didn't move. Sarkis growled as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure Simba hasn't have enough attention!"

Sina saw the tears fall down her friend's face. She knew he was hurting and it hurted her more to see him like this. She moved closer and laid in front of the rwhitish-beige cub before licking the salty tears away. Sarkis sighed before pulling Sina close, how can he be a fool? Sina was in the same condition as him and he nearly chased her away. He forgot about Simba and focused on what was more important than his good for nothing brother. As time went on, Sarabi managed to continue her duties with the help of her sister and friends. As Imari was able to move on with the help of his cousin, Sina. But some things never fully returned to normal. Everyone had noticed a change in Sarkis, and they could only assume it had something to do with witnessing Imani's death. Though his aunt's death horribly upset him, what had really scarred the young prince was that in his eyes no one was there for him. The pride comforted his mother and cousin and the other cubs comforted mostly Simba. No one was there for him like his mother and Imani used to. Except for Sina. As they were the same and she was the only one he acted his old self around from that point. Sina was in his eyes, the only one that deserved his warmth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews. I feel bad for killing off Imani but it had to be done. Here's chapter fourteen, enjoy.**

Time had passed quickly after Imani's death. The cubs had grown dramatically. No longer small cubs, all the young males were starting to show the markings of the lions they were growing into. Imari was a young adult and apart of the guard. The young lionesses were also growing into their adult bodies. With the new growth came new lessons for all the young lions and lionesses. Now old enough to hunt, and to bring a bright proud smiles to Sarafina and Nalin's muzzles was that Nala came out best huntress with Edina and Sina close second.

Simba attended his royal lessons, some times with Rafiki when his father couldn't do it. Sarkis however, ignored any summons to take part of any royal training. Rafiki, Sarabi, Imari and Nalin offered to take the responsibility of training him to be an advisor and part of the guard. But only Maliha and Sina came, as far as Sarkis was concerned, being advisor to Simba, his second in command was damn well not going to happen. Sarkis had stopped caring about being Simba's advisor and apart of the guard the night Imani died. The second prince simply found his brother to be an irritating show off not worthy of anything from him. Something Sarkis had no problem saying to his brother's face, despite the looks of hurt Simba gave in return. Simba felt extreme pain by the change in his brother, and missed the closeness they once had. The future king tried everyday, despite Sarkis' attitude to be there, in hopes of mending whatever went wrong.

But now, it seems like the only one who could keep Sarkis in check and bring out his good moods, was Sina. She was the only one who could keep him smiling. As Sina liked the company of Simba and the others, especially Imari but she was the only one who could get Sarkis to be polite to the others when they were all together. Sarkis secretly resented the fake smiles he put on for her when they were near Simba. But he would, at the end of the day do anything for her. Unfortunately at the end of the day, Sina wasn't always around. When she was out hunting, or he couldn't stand being near Simba even with Sina around, Sarkis took the opportunity to visit Shenzi and his friends at the graveyard. Sarkis had long since abandoned leaving food at the border. Larger now and okay with going into the graveyard, brought the hyenas more significant kills. Under orders of Shenzi and her mate Adisa, none of the hyenas dared harm the prince. They were actually quite pleasant to him, and in return around the hyenas, Sarkis found happiness and a place of belonging. Even though he cared for Sina above all others, the hyenas offered the whitish-beige, brown mane teen a community in which he was accepted and loved. Shenzi following what Kondo told her had done a large amount of damage on him. Slowly Shenzi and Kondo poisoned Sarkis' mind about his loved ones. They said that Simba was a show-off bully who loves to dominate over him. They said that the others felt sorry for him. They even poisoned mind towards his parents and Maliha. Shenzi told him that Mufasa and Sarabi only cared about their chosen heir, and cared less for their second, unworthy son. All lies were slowly darkening Sarkis' heart. They were waiting for the right moment to deliver the last peice to the plan.

Shenzi and Kondo learned, however that they couldn't bad mouth Sina. If they dared say anything negative about the dark tan teen, Sarkis would leave with a snarl. Shenzi and Kondo grew concerned about Sarkis' fondness to the lioness. They could not have complete control over Sarkis unless he distrust all the members of his pride. All they could do was put doubts in Sarkis' mind and wait for her to break his heart. And if and when she does, they'll be there to pick up the pieces.

 _ **In the Pridelands**_

"Hey girls."

Sina and the other young lionesses looked to see Nala apporching their spot at the watering hole with a warm smile. Azira narrowed her red-orange eyes at the peachy cream teen.

"Where have you been?"

Nala walked over and laid by Tama's sister, Xena before answering the pale tan teen's question with a shy smile. "Oh, just with Simba."

Maliha looked at Nala with a wide grin from Tama's other sister Kula's side. "You like my brother, huh?"

Nala's ears perked as she smiled at the dark golden princess. "Of course. Your brother is a great friend."

Maliha shook her head and giggled. "Nooo, I mean you like him like him."

Nala's green eyes widen at that as her ears pinned a bit. "What?" Nala laughed lightly before shaking her head. "That's silly. Of course not."

Azira sighed heavily, she was really getting tired of this act that her friend thinks got everyone fooled. "Come on, Nala. You've been gaga for Simba since we were cubs."

"What?! I-"

Sina giggled from her spot on a ledge. "Oh, Nal' you know it's true."

Nala frowned before narrowing her eyes. "Well...so what if I like him? He's a good lion with a greater heart."

Azira rolled her eyes before smirking while pointing a claw at her sister. "No need to get defensive. Sina has a guy thing too."

Sina lifted her head off the rocky surface her body was resting on. "What? I do not!"

Kula looked up at the dark tan teen. "You and Sarkis sure spend a lot of time with each other."

Sina's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. She shook her head and tried to deny what her friends were saying. "Yeah, but-"

Tama spoke up from across her sister with a small smirk. "Yeah. A loootttt of time with one another."

"It's not like that! He's like my brother!"

Azira glared at her sister. "But he's not."

Sina sighed heavily, she admits she may liked him before but she has been thinking about Imari more than usual but not Sarkis."Look. Sarkis is a amazing lion and I do care for him a lot but not like that. I don't think I can ever see him pass being my big brother and friend."

Azira scoffed before laughing. "Pfft, that's not what he sees."

Sina looked confused. "What do you mean, Zira?"

Nala looked at Sina with her ears forward. "It's obvious he cares about you."

Sina looked down with her ears against her head. She couldn't believe this. Sarkis can't have feelings for her. She moved her eyes towards Nala with a unsure expression. "You really think so?"

Kula shared a look with her dark brown sister before looking at their half sister. "We just assumed..."

Sina shook her head. She really didn't know what to think about that. "No. We're just really close."

Azira laughed with a amused smile. "Ha! Good luck explaining that to him."

Sina looked away with a concern look. If Sarkis does have feelings for her, she doesn't know what to do.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

That night Nala couldn't sleep, so she decided to take a walk. It always use to help her relax when she was a cub. Nala didn't know how far she walked but figured she should turned back before she come across something or someone she shouldn't. Nala was heading back towards Priderock when she came across one of the many hills in the Pridelands. What confused her was who was sitting on the top looking at the stars.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Simba looked and was generally surprised to see Nala. His ears twichted as he turned to face the teen lioness. "I could ask you the same thing."

Nala giggled before walking over and sitting by the prince's side. "I asked first."

Simba smiled at her. "So, you did." he turned his bright orange eyes towards the shinning stars above and sighed. "I was consulting with the stars."

"About what?" Nala pinned her ears as she lowered her eyes. "Or is it a private matter?"

Simba sighed deeply before lowering his head. "It's nothing too private. It's about Sarkis."

Nala frowned, she really didn't like seeing Simba upset. "What about him?"

Simba inhaled and exhaled before responding. "I know that Sarkis have been a bit difficult but he's been so distant."

Nala looked away towards the stars that seemed to twinkle under her gaze before she turned to look back at Simba. "Sarkis is going through what my parents says, 'teenage era.' That's what she calls Azira's attitude. She says young lions and lionesses go through it when their hormones get all confused and they usually snap out of it when they grow up."

Simba looked at Nala with a hopeful expression. "Really?"

Nala nodded with a smile. "Yes. Apparently your father was a very moody young lion...look at him now. I mean...your father is a king with a family of his own."

Simba smiled brightly which made Nala smiled brightly in return. "Thanks Nala. You always know what to say."

Nala blushed as she looked down with a small smile. "I would do anything to keep you smiling. I really don't like to see you unhappy. I...I really like you a lot."

Simba beamed at the confession before he moved in closer. "I really like you too."

Nala blushed even more as Simba leaned in and nuzzled her. She closed her eyes and nuzzled back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifthteen, a milestone. We'll soon be done with the first half of this story. Thank you for all of the reviews, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Since that night under the stars, Simba and Nala flourished from that moment. Soon the oldest son of Mufasa and Sarabi and the only daughter of Sarafina and Nalin, became an item. Everyone saw it coming, especially Sarabi and Sarafina. The reason they betholed the new couple when they were cubs but didn't say anything. Sarkis on the other paw, found the whole affair sickening. He hated seeing Simba happily in love with Nala. But even though Simba's relationship sickening him, it gave him ideas of his own. Seeing how happy his brother was with Nala, Sarkis wondered if love really did have that happy effect on others. If love could bring happiness to him. The whitish-beige teen began to think about a certain young lioness who always plagued his heart. He couldn't stop thinking about how life would be if he had Sina by his side. So he decided to talk to her after he got away from the family bonding since now Nala is to be his sister in law and queen when Simba takes the throne. Sina wasn't hard to find and Sarkis quickly asked to take a walk, which the dark tan teen agreed.

"How was your day with Simmy and Nal?"

Sarkis scoffed as he continued to walk a bit ahead of the dark tan female. "...Peachy."

Sina frowned at the sarcasm. "Aren't you happy for them?"

Sarkis sighed heavily, it's now or never. "I suppose. It at least made me think about some things."

Sina looked at the bit older lion with light purple eyes. "Oh really, like what?"

Sarkis blushed looking away, "Uh...well..." Sarkis took a deep breath before turning to face the dark tan female. " I, uh, care about you a lot, Sina."

Sina giggled before brushing against the whitish-beige teen. "I care about you too, you're my best friend."

Sarkis folded his black rimmed ears back as he looked at Sina with love pouring from his bright green eyes. "No, I mean I like you more than a friend."

"...Oh..." Sina couldn't find any words to say. What her sister and Nala said a few weeks ago came rushing forward.

Sarkis stepped closer with a loving smile. "I don't think I have cared about anyone as much as I do for you."

Sina felt like she was forced into a very tight spot. "Sarkis, I don't know what to say."

Sarkis' smile brightened as his ears perked. "Say you feel the same, and I'll be happy."

Sina lowered her eyes as she folded her ears back. "I'm sorry Sarkis but I care for you, just not like that."

Sarkis' smile faded as his ears went down. "What?"

Sina lifted her eyes to and wish she didn't, she couldn't stand the pain in his eyes. "You have been there for me and I love you, but I can't find myself being with you."

"I see." Sarkis snarled before turning away.

Sina felt hurt swept through her. "I'm sorry Sarkis. I never wanted to hurt you."

Sarkis growled as he began to walk away. "Just leave me alone."

Sina went to follow with tears starting to fall. "Sarkis, please..."

Sarkis turned and roared at the dark tan teen, causing Sina to step back from shock and fear. "I said leave me alone!"

Sina sat and watched Sarkis run off. Tears fell rapidly from her eyes and she couldn't help but think, that she made the wrong choice.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

Azira watched as the princess fawn over her new crush, Chumvi. But this time it seems that the feeling is mutual. Everyone is getting together with someone, Tama's sisters are in the mist of being courted by Mheetu and Xavier. She's not jealous, after all if her uncle's plan goes well she'll be queen. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't have feelings for a male. She always had feelings for Sarkis, every since they were cubs, she didn't know how to deal with it so she was mean to the prince. So she was glad that her uncle put her in his plan because she believes that Sarkis would be a better king than Simba.

With a heavy sigh she stood and started to walk away from the couples. Azira wasn't sure how far she walked but she wasn't expecting to find Sarkis near the edge of the Pridelands, crying.

The pale tan teen scrunched up her nose as she walked over to the prince. "I thought I caught the scent of something foul."

Sarkis snapped his eyes open, tears fell freely as he glared at the slightly older lioness. "Azira...go away. I'm not in the mood."

Azira rolled her red-orange eyes. "Pfft. When are you ever in the mood for anything? What's up your butt this time? Simba?"

Sarkis narrowed his eyes as his ears went back. "It's not Simba! It's...Sina..."

It then dawned on Azira what's going on. To be honest, she actually felt for him and was hoping this would happen. "Ohhh...she rejected you, huh?"

Sarkis glared at the female and snarled. "Shut up and go away!"

Azira sighed before walking closer. "Sarkis, it's not the end of the world..."

Sarkis's eyes narrowed as he a growl ripped from his throat. "How would you know? Has the lion you cared about ever not liked you back!? Do you know this pain?!"

Azira stepped back and looked down at the lion. "...Yes..."

"Oh yeah right. Who could you possibly like with the cold heart you got?"

Azira blushed as she lowered her head. "You..."

Sarkis snorted before snarling. "Yeah right! Ever since we were cubs all you did was bully me!"

Azira sighed deeply before taking a few more steps closer. "Sarkis I was foolish back then. I always had a crush on you. But I didn't know how to act on it so I decided to be mean."

Sarkis looked at the pale tan female in shock before growling. "Cut the bull, Azira! You don't really expect me to believe that!?"

Azira took a deep breath before closing the space and thrust her head under the whitish-beige prince's. Sarkis' heart was set on Sina but that didn't mean he won't take advantage of the situation.


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back to chapter sixteen. Thank you all for the reviews enjoy the chapter. Also a bit of information, Hodi means hell.**

Sarkis roamed through the Pridelands with no real destination in mind. He just needed to clear his head. A lot has happened and he needed space to mow over what he's going to do.

"You seem deep in thought."

Sarkis jumped before turning to see Kondo. "What are you doing out here?"

Kondo smirked before apporching the prince. "I came to help. I know, the hyenas know and even my niece know you would make a better king than Simba."

Sarkis looked down before looking at the tannish brown lion with a raised eye brow. "How do you know about the hyenas?"

Kondo grinned. "Because dear prince we're working together. The hyenas and I believe that you deserve to be king. If we help you you'll take young Azira as your queen."

Sarkis looked at the older lion before laughing. "Me a king? That's funny."

Kondo glared before smiling. "You laugh because that's actually what Simba and your parents are doing. Do you know why Uru calls you Akan? You are a reminder of what happened to her. She blames you...your father blames you. Your mother blames you for Imani's death. When you become king you can set things straight."

Sarkis shook his head. "As good as that sounds but I will never be king. Simba is going to have a cub of his own."

Kondo nodded his head as he walked closer. " That's why now is the time to strike."

Sarkis looked at Kondo with wide green eyes. "You mean kill my brother! I can't do that! He's still my brother!"

Kondo shook his head. "Not to you he's not. You have been bullied and heart broken and Simba wouldn't care, Mufasa wouldn't care. All your father cares about is his heir. But if it's killing a bad thing, why not have a test run. See how you feel after, hmm?"

Sarkis thought about it before side stepping the tannish brown lion. I'll think about it."

Kondo grinned evily as he watched the prince disappear over a hill.

 _ **Lionesses Relaxing Area**_

A month and a half has passed and things haven't changed much, minus the fact that all the teens were closer to becoming adults. On one particular day while Nala was in lessons with Sarabi and the other young lionesses were hunting with the mothers and older hunting party members, Sina and Azira were spending some sibling time. Something they haven't done since cubs. The dark tan teen for some reason couldn't stop looking at her sister. For the pass month and a half her sister has been acting strange.

"Azira..?"

The pale tan teen blinked her red-orange eyes open with a yawn. "What is it Sina?"

Sina wasn't sure what to say but after taking a deep breath she asked anyway. "Are you feeling okay?"

Azira sat up with a stretch. "I'm not sure. Have been a bit more moody than usual. Why?"

Sina sat up and looked at Azira with concerned filled eyes. "It would make me feel better if you went to see Rafiki."

Azira groaned before standing. She looked over her shoulder with annoyed glare. "You're coming with me."

Sina stood and followed Azira to Rafiki's tree.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

Just before the sun started setting setting the sisters were making their way back to priderock. Azira couldn't believe the information Rafiki told her and Sina. Azira was knocked out of her thoughts when she saw something pale heading away from the mountain structure.

Azira sighed heavily before running after the figure. "Sarkis!"

The whitish-beige lion stopped and looked at the pale tan lioness. Azira gasped at the sight of her lover. She hasn't really seen him in the past weeks since they mated. Azira was still bulky but had lost a good amount of weight and his eyes were dark.

"Yes."

Azira took a deep breath before continuing. "Sarkis, I'm pregnant."

Sarkis' green eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Azira nodded. "I just came back from Rafiki."

Sarkis shook his head with a growl. "This can't happen. I'm not ready."

Azira frowned before apporching the prince. "It's not so bad. You have a cub before your brother. Isn't that something to look forward to?"

Sarkis growled. "I agreed to have you as my queen but I..." he stopped when he realized Azira's words. He has one on Simba. He turned and gave Azira a nuzzle which the pale tan lioness returned. "I need to clear my head. Meet me at the cave behind priderock and we'll talk."

Azira nodded before watching Sarkis walk away before turning to head towards the cave behind priderock. Sarkis continued on walking, ignoring the animals that gave their respect. Sarkis stopped and looked towards the horizon as the sun was setting.

"Sarkis?" Sarkis groaned before looking over his shoulder to see his brother trot up. Simba stopped just at his brother's side. "Are you alright?"

The whitish-beige prince glared at his brother. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? And why should you care? You have everything. Our parents' effections, a mate, the throne...Everything."

Simba frowned, he really didn't understand his brother anymore or even at all. "Sarkis, I've always tried to see things through your eyes, but I just can't anymore. You had just as many opportunities at happiness as I have."

Sarkis narrowed his eyes as his glare hardened. "Ha! How the bloody hodi do you reckon that?!"

Simba in haled and exhaled before continuing. "You want to be king, big deal. You still had a job of high honour as the leader of the Lion Guard which you ignored by not patrolling. Also as my advisor, which I can't at all allow because you refused your training. You had amazing friends, but you don't trust us, and you turn your best friend away because she couldn't feel the same way. So you really had plenty of opportunities at happiness, but you've turned away from them all. You did this to yourself!"

Sarkis' expression darkened as he growled, latching out. "How dare you! This is all your fault!"

Simba's frown deepened at every word before he took a deep breath and latched out as well. "I've done everything I can to show you love, brotherly kinship, friendship and opportunity. But you sneer at me and turn away, just like everything else in life. Any neglect you feel, or conspiracy you feel is against you are only perceptions of your selfish mind. I love you Sarkis. But if anyone has hurt you...it's been yourself." Simba seen Sarkis turned and start walking away. The golden prince sighed heavily as he lowered his head. "I'll always be here for you. But you need to find yourself, Sarkis. Before it's too late. I don't want to lose my brother."

Sarkis was a bit away from Simba but he heard what the future king said. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, _You already have..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Over forty reviews, thank you. Here's the next chapter of Innocence, enjoy.**

Almost a half of year later, the teens were now young adults. Azira had went into labour before dawn, Sina waited for news on her sister. Imari walked over and sat by the dark tan lioness' side.

"I wouldn't worry. I'm sure Azira will be fine."

Sina smiled grateful at her boyfriend before turning to face the nursery den entrance. "I know but she's still my sister. I can't help but worry, especially since our mother is not."

Imari frowned before nuzzling the younger lioness. Just as Nala and Edina walked up the slope, Simba exited the cave with Mufasa and Sarabi towing behind him.

The golden lion smiled at his peachy cream fiancée before greeting her with a nuzzle. "What did Rafiki say?"

The goldish lioness smiled at her best friend before looking at the prince. "My little one is going to have a playmate."

Simba looked atq Nala with wide orange eyes before he embraced the future queen with a goofy smile. "This is amazing!"

Mufasa walked up with a smile before head bumping his son. "Congratulations. You do know what this means?"

Sarabi frowned before shaking her head. "This is not the time Mufasa. Today is Sarkis and Azira's day."

Simba nodded in agreement. "I agree."

Mufasa shook his head. "No. This is more important. Simba you and Nala will take my place next week as rulers."

Simba and Nala looked at Mufasa with wide unbelievable eyes. Sina overheard and shook her head as Sarkis walked up the slope with a growl.

"Nice to know that I don't matter." before Simba or Sarabi could respond the whitish-beige lion stormed in the den.

Simba lowered his head with a sigh as Nala frowned before giving Simba a conforting nuzzle.

 _ **In The Nursery Den**_

Sarafina and Athalia looked up and seen Sarkis entered the den. The two shared a look before leaving the two new parents alone. Sarkis ignored them before stepping in front of Azira and smiled at the pale beige bundle in between the pale tan lioness' paws.

"She's beautiful Zira."

Azira looked up with confused eyes. "What did you call me?"

Sarkis moved his green eyes from their daughter. "Zira. You're going to be my queen you're going to need a dignified name. We're going to be King Akan and Queen Zira."

Azira smiled up at Sarkis. "Akan and Zira? I like it." Azira looked down and smiled at her daughter who was looking at her with big yellow eyes. "What are we going to name her?"

Sarkis smiled down at the pale beige cub. "Mia. Our future queen."

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

Bones scattered across the foggy terrain. Eyes glowed from around but Sarkis ignored them. He walked in a large elephant skull to see three pairs of eyes walking from the darkness.

"You're late. The boss is not going to be happy."

Sarkis rolled his green eyes. "Shut it Chungu. Where is Shenzi?"

"Up here!"

Sarkis looked up and seen a old grey hyena on a boney ledge. The old hyena's yellow eyes glowed. "Where have you been? I thought something happened."

"My mate gave birth and I was thinking."

Shenzi leaped down and walked closer. "About what, dear Sarkis?"

"First of all, my name is Akan and I have been thinking about your proposal."

Shenzi smiled pleased with his answer. "But first there's something we have to do. Just to make sure you're truly ready."

Sarkis' soulless green eyes glowed. "I'm ready for whatever I have to do."

 _ **The Next Day**_

The sun had just started to rise over the horizon. Uru snored lightly by her friends' sides. A small nudge caused the golden blonde lioness to blinked her dark yellow eyes open. Staring down was a pair of emerald green eyes. Uru yawned before sitting up.

"What do you want."

Sarkis fought the urge to growl. But instead he smiled. "How about a walk? It's the least you could do."

Uru frowned before nodding. Sarkis grinned before reaching to nuzzle the older lioness while fighting down his breakfast. "I know that I haven't been the greatest grandson so how about that walk."

Uru smiled lightly before standing once again. Her old bones cracked causing the former queen to winch from the slight pain. She headed towards the cave entrance with a trot in her step. Sarkis stood and quickly followed his grandmother. The two walked deep into the Pride Lands. The awkwardness was thick until Sarkis smiled, he stopped walking. Uru felt the presence leave she too stopped walking.

"Sarkis? What's wrong?"

But instead of Sarkis replying her ears perked at the sound of growling. She looked around to see a bunch of beady eyes heading their way. Her nose scrunched up at a awful smell. Hyenas. By the smell of it, they're in numbers. Uru looked around for her grandson but didn't find him. A hyena bolted out with it's teeth and claws bared. Uru snarled before knocking the hyena to the side. Uru didn't get to catch her breath before a bunch of hyenas bolted out. Her dark yellow eyes widened before she turned ran. There was no way she could fight off that many hyenas. At her heels were a pack of hyenas. Snapping at her paws, one managed to latch on making the old lioness tumble to the ground. The hyenas circled her, laughing and licking their chops.

"Enough!"

The hyenas parted before Sarkis walked through with three young hyenas in tow. Uru snarled as her gaze fell on her grandson.

"Akan! You little shit!"

Sarkis bend down with a laugh to back away with a growl after Uru hit him across the face. "You old hag! You'll regret this day!"

Sarkis turned to head back to his and Zira's cave after nodding to Shenzi and further Sarkis walked the quieter his grandmother's pleas became. Until it went completely quiet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello and welcome to chapter eighteen.I thank you all for the awesome reviews. I have a question of my own, Do any of you know where's this story is going? Now on to the story.**

It was a in the afternoon when a roar of pain echoed through the Pridelands. At priderock Rafiki was patching up the wound Sarkis received. After applying some medicine and wrapping a leaf bandage on the wound he backed up with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry but you are going to have a permanent scar."

Mufasa dipped his head, silently saying his thanks. As Sarabi frowned and apporched her son. The dark beige lioness sat by the whitish-beige lion and moved some of his dark brown mane out of his eyes with a smile on her muzzle.

"My dear Sarkis...you have been through so much."

Azira frowned as she stepped between her fiancée and her mother in law with a glare. "His name is Akan! And why do you care? All you do is and watch while he whitters away!"

Mufasa stood and growled at the young pale tan lioness. "How dare you speak to your rulers like that!" then he turned his amber eyes on Sarkis. "You going to let her speak to your family like that!"

Sarkis stood as Azira grabbed Mia by her mid section. "What family."

Mufasa snarled at his son and his family's retreating forms. "As long as I am king you two would never be mates!"

Sarkis laughed before looking over his shoulder. "Which won't be very long."

Mufasa roared before he started to pace, snarling. Everything his mother told him was right, he had a _Akan_ in their midst. "Mother was right. He's nothing but trouble...he probably had killed him herself."

Sarabi gasped as she looked at her mate with wide orange eyes. "How can you say something so cruel? He's our son, Mufasa!"

"He's a Akan! A demon that brings nothing but trouble!"

Sarabi had enough, she roared before striking Mufasa across the face. Simba watched with wide fearful eyes as his father pounced on his mother taring into her fur before going for the throat while Sarabi struggled to get from underneath the large male. Simba roared before charging, knocking his father off his mother but caused him to hit his head very hard.

Simba apporched to back away. His father laid with blood pooling out of his head. "No..."

Nala walked over and gasped before burying her head under Simba's. "I'm so sorry."

Sarabi got up and looked at Mufasa sadly before shaking her head. "There's nothing we can do. He's gone." she turned to Simba when the future king sobbed. "It wasn't your fault. You were protecting me. There's no need to beat yourself up."

Simba turned away and sighed heavily. "I guess."

Sarabi sighed deeply before embracing her son. "Why don't you tell the pride what happened? Then instruct Zazu to prepare a service for your father and grandmother."

Nala nuzzled her fiancée before looking at the queen. "I'll go. You should rest, the both of you. I'll tell Sarkis..."

Simba shook his head before heading towards the cave entrance. "I'll tell him."

Nala looked at Sarabi who nodded. The peachy cream lioness sighed before turning to head out of the cave. "Fine. Be careful love."

Simba nodded before taking off down the rocky slope.

 _ **Sarkis' Cave**_

Sarkis was holding Mia in between his large paws. Watching his daughter look at him with his own bright green eyes. He don't know the feeling he is feeling but he wouldn't trade it for nothing, not even the throne. Princess Ameila, Mia for short is everything he's been looking for in his tortured like. He may not be in love Zira but he loved her and would do his best to get the throne for them and for him.

"Sarkis..."

The whitish-beige lion growled before looking up to see none other than his big brother. "It's Akan! What do you want!"

Simba sighed heavily before looking at his niece with a small smile. Before looking at his brother with sorrow in his orange eyes. "Something has happened...Akan." he didn't want to call him that but he didn't want to argue either.

Sarkis rolled his green eyes. "You'll be coming king and Nala's knocked up."

Simba frowned before shaking his head. "Yes and no. Yes I'm becoming king and Nala's pregnant but..." he inhaled and exhaled, "Father is dead."

Sarkis looked up with wide eyes before a smile grew. "Good riddance. How he die?"

Simba thought about telling him the truth but decided against it. "He hit his head very hard."

Sarkis nodded before looking at Ameila. "I guess I'll see you at the cordanation."

Simba nodded before turning to head out out not seeing the evil grin on his brother's muzzle.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

Kondo laughed as Shenzi and her pups sat around in the Elephant skull. "Our plan is going well! Soon I'll have that brat eating out of my paws!"

Shenzi rolled her eyes before tossing a bone off her ledge. "Is that all you care about? Is the power and blackmail?"

The tannish brown lion laughed at the hyena matriarch. "What else? I can finally get what I deserve!"

"And what about me?" Kondo gasped before turning around slowly. "Is that what I was? Just a pawn?"

Kondo looked at the hyenas before smirking. "Of course. Did you honestly think that you were really worthy of being king. You useless peice of shit."

Sarkis shook his head before nodding towards Shenzi with a grin. "Wrong answer."

Sarkis stepped back just as Chungu and Adisa jumped on Kondo followed by Shenzi and Janja. Jasiri stepped back with a look of fear in her dark blue eyes. She wasn't sure if this was how she wanted to live her life even if she was next in line to be the next hyena matriarch.

 _ **In the plains**_

A young dull brown lioness smiled sweetly as she laid her head on a dark brown lion's darker brown mane. "Such a beautiful night. Don't you agree Chumvi?"

Chumvi smiled and nuzzled the lioness. "Of course Chiku."

Chiku sighed before sitting up from her lying postion. "Is there something wrong?"

Chumvi shook his head before looking at the bright stars scattered across the dark sky. "I'm fine. How about you? You're the one pregnant."

Chiku laughed before licking Chumvi's pink nose. "Better than ever."

Away from the couple sat a light reddish lion, his black mane tossed gently in the night breeze. He sighed deeply, as most of his friends were falling in love and he had no one. All he had was the knowledge that he was adopted. His mother-Sira told him a week after Kondo's, his suppose to be father's death. But instead he has a weight hanging over him, he's from another pride and is supposed to be a prince, the Mountain Region's future king. He thought he'll have Xena by his side but she choose Xavier. There's nothing he could do about it...but accept it. Like Akan did with Sina, he mated with Sina's sister and have a beautiful daughter together. The pride wasn't to thrilled calling the prince Akan but after a few weeks it felt natural, minus Sarabi. But he was actually excited about the wedding and crowing in a few days. It was pushed back a bit because of Uru and Mufasa's deaths. The light reddish lion shook his head when he heard his name being called. He moved his purplish-blue eyes to his side to see the dark brown lioness that makes his heart race even if she belongs to another.

"Jaali...Is something wrong?"

Jaali thought about before shaking his head. "I'm fine, just thinking."

Xena frowned before putting a colorless paw on Jaali's tannish paw. "Are you thinking about returning home?"

To be honest he did not think of that but it'll take away the pain. Jaali nodded with a small smile. "I'm going to leave after the cub's birth and presentation."

Xena smiled lightly before standing. "We should head back before Xavier sends a search party."

Jaali nodded before standing as well and walked along side dark brown lioness. Unknown of a pair of dark purple eyes watching before disappearing into the darkness of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter, there's more surprises to come. Now on to the next chapter, enjoy.**

Across the Pridelands and up the wild Zuberi river in the mountains, is the Mountain Region ruled by a beloved and treasured king, King Jabari. The dark reddish lion paced on a ledge, he was anxious. He has been for some years after he took the throne from the former ruler, King Scar. He remembers that day like it was yesterday.

 _Flash Back_

A rich brown lion growled as he watched a dark reddish lion circle back and forth. "How dare you! I gave you and your mate a home and this is how you repay me!"

Jabari snarled, his golden eyes burning into the rich brown lion's soul or what's left. "You're a tyrant Scar! And your reign needs to end!"

Scar laughed, his scar across the left eye seem to gleam under the moonlight. "You and what army!"

"Us!"

Scar looked behind Jabari to see a most of his pride. "Well jokes on you because I have back up!"

A tannish brown lion pounced on Jabari from the side causing Scar to run off. "Did you honestly think that you would win!"

Jabari stopped struggling and smirked up at the older lion. "You tell me Kondo."

Kondo made a confused expression before he got a large paw to his face. Kondo shook his head before looking up to see a large tawny brown lion snarling at him.

"Go! Scar is headed up mount Aslan."

"Thank you Cassiel!"Jabari yelled before running off. He followed Scar to a high peak on Mount Aslan. Apparently Scar ran into a dead end, Jaali apporched the rich brown lion with a angered growl. "You're a murderer and a tyrant."

Scar coward down and begged for mercy. "Young Jabari...please have mercy."

"Why should I? You didn't have mercy on the lives you took in this pride or the ones you made feel miserable!"

"But...I'm a father. Surely you wouldn't take a father away from his children."

Jabari growled. "Even though I would be doing them a favour but I'm not like you."

Scar nodded and waved his paw around. "Good. I'll do anything you want."

"Get out!"

Scar smiled before stepping to the side. "Of course."

Jabari then let out a painful roar as he felt teeth and claws dig into his body. The dark reddish lion reached over his shoulder and grabbed a mouth full of fur before bringing it hard to the ground. Where he starred at the ghostly eyes of his mate's cousin, Sina. By being in shock Scar pounced knocking Jabari to the ground. The two lions rolled till Jabari pinned the evil lion down. He was about to give the deadly strike but stopped. **He is a father after all.** But just as he let his mind wounder Scar struck the younger lion making him fall to his side. Jabari shook his head and seen the rich brown lion standing over him. Jabari growled before kicking Scar in the stomach, before rolling over and pounced on Scar.

"Jabari!"

A creamy brown lioness ran over just as Jabari struck Scar across the face making her cousin's old mate fall off the edge of the cliff. She and along with Jabari looked over where they gasped at the sight. Scar had landed in a sharp rock pit where they puncture through the evil king's body as blood dripped down.

The creamy brown lioness sighed before looking at the dark reddish lion. "The pride and Scar's followers are waiting for you."

Jabari sighed before nuzzling her. "Thank you Roza. I'll be down in a few."

A half an Hour Later

Jabari took a deep breath before walking up a high ledge with mountain pride and Scar's followers under. "If you lay your loyalty down. I will allow you to stay. Or you will forever be banned!"

Kondo laughed. "You can shoved that loyalty where the don't shine!"

Jabari sighed heavily before looking at the a fending group with dominance. "Then I have no choice. Exile!"

Sina gasped before growling. She pulling her young cub close. "Jabari you will regret this day!"

The light brown lioness left with Kondo. Hurt filled his eyes, he didn't want to do that but he had to. Jabari shook his head and turned to see Roza standing not far.

Roza walked up before nuzzling into Jabari's black mane. "Now to let everyone know who the king is."

Jabari turned and faced the mountain pride. With a deep breath he let out a terrifying roar. That the others echoed back.

 _End of Flash Back_

Jabari lowered his head as tears fell from his golden eyes. He didn't know until it was too late that Kondo and Sina took his son, his heir. Cala, Aqila, Sarafina and Nalin and their son, Mheetu left to go to Sarafina's home pride, the Pridelands. He hoped that the group didn't come across Sina and Kondo. He had sent one of his good friend, Xavrine to check on them to find out that they were accepted into the Pridelands. He had recently sent a scout, Xavrine and Cassiel's daughters Faida and Korina to check on his son. After Roza's death he was determined to find their son.

"King Jabari."

Jabari shook his head before he stopped pacing and looked at the large tawny brown lion. "Cassiel. What is it?"

Cassiel bowed his head before stepping back. "Xaverine's daughter has returned with information about Prince Jaali."

Jabari leapt from the ledge and walked over to his friend. "Did She find him?"

Cassiel nodded his head as his medium brown mane tossed in the wind. "Xavrine is speaking with Faida now."

Jabari took a deep breath. This was it. He'll finally find out about his son. Jabari headed away from the area to the meeting ground with Cassiel following. They enter cave that had a stream around it and a hole in the ceiling, lighting the stars and moon shine in. Inside the den was a bulky auburn brown lion with a dark red brown mane. Next to him was a young auburn brown lioness with a dark red brown tuff on her head and in front of them was a young creamy beige lioness.

"What did you find?"

The auburn brown lioness, Faida stood and bowed. "He's planning on coming here after the royal heir presentation and wedding."

Jabari smiled. He hasn't been this happy in a long time. "Please...ask to be apart of the pride. To make sure he's okay."

Faida looked at her father and friend before looking at the king. "I'll be honoured to go."

Korina bowed as well. "So will I, sire."

Jabari smiled before dipping his head to dismiss them. He wanted to be alone, after all these years he was going to be reunited with his lost son.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

Elephant trumpeted as lionesses roared. Simba was happy but was nervous. There's no doubt in his mind that Nala was the right lioness to be his mate and queen but after the whole thing with his father made him think other wise, he's not sure how she feels. Will she still want to be his mate and the mother to his cubs? Simba shook his head before looking to his side to see his best lion, Jaali.

"You worry too much."

Simba chuckled but deep down he was still a bit unsure. But as soon as the elephant leader, Aminifu trumpeted all the thoughts of running or calling off the wedding left his mind. Especially when Nala exited the den with Athalia's daughter, Edina at her side and Nalin on the other. The peachy cream lioness had a crown of pale blue flowers on her head, Simba then realized that he was the one that's lucky not Nala. Once Nala reached him Nalin rubbed his nose against his daughter's. After the peachy white lion joined with Sarafina Rafiki left Sarabi's sighed.

"Today we are gathered to witness a new beginning and a new sunrise."

Simba smiled lightly at the memory of one of his lessons with his father. That a king's time falls and rises like the sun.

"But first our queen must stepped down." Rafiki turned to Sarabi. He waved his staff over the dark beige lioness before stepping back with a bow.

Sarabi turned towards the gathered animals under priderock before letting out a load roar. The animals bowed before the stepping down queen before looking up to see Rafiki wave his staff over Simba and Nala.

"To promise and cherish. You must agree to be equals. You can't do this without the other." Rafiki cracked a groud and spread it's juice on Simba and Nala's heads. Bowing he moved back to let Simba and Nala climb the rest of the peak.

Simba and Nala smiled at one another. They rubbed noses before nuzzling like a cat kiss. Then Simba turned to the animals and roared, Nala followed after. The animals cheered as the pride and Sarabi roared. As the sun beam shined on the two the animals and pride bowed.

Rafiki laughed as he held his staff. "The new king and queen of the Pridelands! King Simba and Queen Nala!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back to Innocence, we're almost in the other half of the story and the last half. Now without further ado here's chapter twenty, enjoy.**

A few days after the wedding and crowing Nalin sent Jaali and Tojo on patrol. The two were by the western border, it was weirdly quiet and it actually made Tojo feel uneasy.

"That was a very nice ceremony." the dark golden lion commented.

Jaali nodded before heading further along the border line. Tojo sighed before following after his friend, they were all friends but some was more closer than others.

"Um...have you thought about starting a family of your own?"

Jaali sighed, his ears flickered before he turned to face Tojo. "I have but I would most likely start on it when I leave."

Tojo nodded and went to say something until his ears perked at the sound of rustling. He turned his head towards the border before narrowing his pale blue eyes. "Who's there!"

Jaali followed Tojo's gaze just as three lionesses walked out of some greenery that was bunched together. Two were creamy beige but one was no more than a month as the other was a year and a half. The other lioness was auburn brown and she took Jaali's breath away.

The auburn brown lioness bowed her head. "We're sorry for intruding but I'm here on a important mission. They are with me. They wanted to see the beautiful Pridelands."

Jaali smiled before clearing his throat. "We have to bring you to the king."

The lionesses nodded in understanding before following Jaali and Tojo.

 _ **At Priderock**_

Simba sat in front of the two lionesses, Faida and Korina. Korina's sister was outside playing with Alyssa. The only cub in the pride at the moment. Next to Simba sat Nala and Sarabi, the two were mowing over what their guests said.

"My father sent you?" Jaali couldn't believe it but was over joyed that his birth father was alive and wanted him home.

Faida nodded with a smile. She didn't know why but she felt quite bubbly around the mountain pride's prince. Simba shook his head before smiling at his best friend.

"I'm grateful you wish to stay until the cub is born and presented. I also want to make a alliance with the Mountain Region."

Jaali smiled back before heading bumping the golden lion. "Of course."

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

A few months after the alliance of the Pridelands and Mountain Region, Tama and Edina went into labour the same day, at the same time. While the creamy orange lioness was in the nursery den, Edina was in the cave under priderock. On Priderock Tojo was a mess, and Aqila couldn't help but laugh. Tojo was a spitting image of her father, the reason why she named her son after him. She has a half sister back in the mountain pride, she remembers when her sister was being born and her dad was going crazy.

"My dear son. Tama is a brave and strong lioness. You don't have to worry."

Simba chuckled as his friend continued to pace. Nala was due very soon, who was in the lower cave with her friend. The golden king looked over the edge to see his brother in law laughing at a pacing Kovu. When he turned around, Sarabi was walking out of the den.

"She's ready for you now."

Simba took a deep breath. This was actually his first event as king. Seeing his pride member's cubs. He waited until Tojo enter the nursery den before going in himself. Tama had a glow to her, she was more tomboyish but the glow made her shine beautifully.

"They are prefect." Tojo purred as he nuzzled his mate.

Simba moved closer to look at the new addition to see that it was actully more than one addition to the pride. Nursery at the creamy orange lioness' side was a dark orange cub and a burnt orange cub.

Simba smiled at the two parents. "What are their names?"

Tojo looked at his cubs before looking at Simba. "We decided that if we have a boy we'll name him Zuberi and if we have a girl than we would name her Zuri. So we have both..."

Simba nodded. Zuberi and Zuri, those was actually good names. He dipped his head before exiting the den to see how Edina was holding. When Simba walked out on to priderock he was greeted by Mheetu, the creamy white lion walked from his mate's side to the king.

"Nala and Edina were asking for you."

Simba nodded before turning and head down the slope and turned right. He entered the den to see Kovu and Edina nuzzling as Nala laid besides the goldish lioness with a pale golden bundle in between her paws. Simba walked closer to see the little cub looking up with bright yellow eyes.

"Name?" Simba asked Kovu and Edina but turned to his own mate when she responded.

"His name is Kopa. And I was wondering...if we have a girl could we bethole them?"

Simba smiled before nuzzling the peachy cream lioness. "Of course. I don't see why not."

Nala smiled before gazing lovingly at little Kopa that rested in between her colorless paws. Simba swelled with adoration, he couldn't wait for their cub to come.

 _ **A Few Days Later**_

Simba smiled lovingly at his queen, who laid next to him on the royal platform. With a warm smile he gave Nala a nuzzle and her lower belly a quick lick. Before letting out a yawn and stood to stretch. Glancing once more at his mate he headed out of the cave. One by one was his paws down the slope towards the rich green grass. His first stop was to the watering hole to clench his morning thirst. He sighed after cool water ran down his dry throat. His ears perked at the sound of rusting.

"Why hello... big _brother_."

Simba gave a sigh of relief before turning his attention on his brother.

"Sarkis..."

"My name is **Akan**!"

Simba groaned, he forgot about that. He returned his gaze back at the whitish-beige lion with a smile. "Right...Akan. Where have you been? You missed Nala and I crowning."

Akan was lapping up some of the cool water before moving his green eyes up.

"Totally slipped my mind."

"Sire!"

Simba looked from his brother to see Zazu flying over. He sighed as the blue hornbill hovered in front of him.

"Sire, hyenas on the west border! The guard is busy assisting another issue."

Simba groaned as he raised his paw to massage his temples. "Damn hyenas!" Then he turned his orange eyes towards his younger brother. "I have to go."

Akan rolled his eyes. "Of course...go and be super king."

Simba sighed deeply. He didn't want to go but he had to as it was his responsibility as king. "Will you be at the prestention?"

"Yeah, yeah. I promise." Akan said looking away while waving a paw.

Simba smiled before turning and running towards the west border with his majordomo flying over him.


	21. Chapter 21

**We're here. The start of the second and last half of the story. Thank you very much for the reviews, here's chapter twenty one.**

A loud painful roar echoed across the African plains as dawn approached. Animals lifted their heads in the direction the roar came from. One by one the animals headed towards priderock, the home and castle for the royals and their pride.

"Come on, Nal you can do this."

Queen Nala was in the pride's nursery cave in the middle of labor with her cubhood friend who gave birth five months before by her side.

"I can't."

Edina nuzzled her friend and said. "Yes you can, because there's no such thing as can't."

Nala pushed and pushed before being rewarded with a cub cry. Edina quickly placed the golden orange cub at Nala's side.

"A girl and she's beautiful. What are you going to name her?" Edina said smiling with her forest green eyes sparkingly brightly.

"Kiara, our future queen."

Meanwhile Simba and Rafiki were making their way over to the peachy cream queen and newborn cub. Simba smiled as he saw the pair. Rafiki opened a fruit and wiped the jucies the princess' forehead. The baboon took dirt and sprinkled it on the cub, which made the princess sneeze. Simba and Nala smiled lovingly as they shared a proud nuzzle. Rafiki took Kiara to the peak of Pride Rock and lifted the future queen up for all the animals to see.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

"Life's not fair! I should never be king, and you should never see light of another day" Akan chuckled at small grey mouse.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" Zazu asked disgusted.

"What do you want?" The whitish-beige lion asked, rolling his green eyes.

"I'm here to tell you that King Simba is on his way! So you better have a good explaination to why you weren't at the ceremony this morning."

The mouse escaped the prince's grip, "Now Zazu, you made me lose my lunch."

"You'll be losing more than that when the king gets through with you." Zazu scoffed.

"Oh, I quiver with fear." Akan said, eyeing the blue hornbill like lunch.

"Akan, don't look at me that way!" Zazu shouted as Akan engulfed the bird in his mouth.

"Akan!"

The whitish-beige prince turned and saw his brother at the cave's enterance.

"Drop him!"

Akan splits Zazu out and Zazu looked disgusted with Akan's saliva on him as the king approached.

"Well isn't it my big brother, coming from up on high to mingle with the commoners."

Simba ignored his brother's comment and got to the point of his visit."Akan, Nala and I didn't see at the presentation of Kiara."

"That was today."

Akan put his claws on the stone wall, scraping them down as he said "I feel awful."

Zazu couldn't stand the noise and hid Simba's fornt legs as Akan looked at his newly sharp black claws.

"Must've slipped my mind."

"Well as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother you should of been first in line!" Zazu said as he flew over to the annoyed lion.

"I was first in line, till that hairball was born!"

"That hairball is my daughter and your Furture Queen!" Simba reminded his brother.

"I shall practice my curtsey." Akan said while walking away.

"Don't turned your back on me, Akan!" The golden king warned.

"Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me."

Simba roared as he bared his pearly whites at his brother."Is that a challenged?" The well built king demanded.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challening you."

"Pity, why not?" Zazu asked with his wings on his side.

"When it comes to brains, I've got the lion's share but when it comes to brute strenght," Akan started walking away, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the dream pool."

When Akan was gone, Zazu said "There's one in every family, two in mine actully" Zazu flew up on the king's golden shoulder.

Simba sighed and said "What am I doing to do with him?"

"He'll make a very handsome throw rug" Zazu said with a smile.

"Zazu." Simba chided with a playful smile.

But the hornbill wasn't finished, "And just think, whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him!"

Simba laughed, it echoced through the air as he made his way home to his mate and daughter.

 _ **At Priderock**_

A month and a half pale golden cub with a fluffy dark brown tuff on his head looked at the princess nestled in between his aunt's, seemly adopted aunt's colorless paws. He was by his father, as his mother had left to hunt with one of the hunting parties for the queen. His dark green eyes stayed on the golden orange princess with curiosity. Before he knew it, his paws were moving towards the queen.

"Kopa!" Kovu growled but relaxed when Nala smiled at him before turning her green eyes on her best friend's son.

"Hello, young Kopa."

Kopa looked at the queen with a smile before looking at the princess. "She's so tiny."

Nala chuckled before nuzzling the the pale golden cub. "Yes she is. And I am going to need you to look after her. Be her friend, can you do that for me?"

Kopa looked at Kiara before smiling as he nodded his head. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

Nala smiled before turning her attention to her daughter who started to fuss. Kovu walked over and led his son out of the nursery den where Nala and Kiara was.

"Come on, Romeo. Let's give your Juliet time to rest."

Kopa frowned not understanding what his father said but followed the dark brown lion out of the den anyway. Nala shook his head before moving Kiara to nurse.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. The roles have indeed been switched, so I'm sure you where this is going. So here's chapter twenty two, enjoy.**

Jaali smiled at his home, even though he was going to be reunited with his father at his birth pride. But this is where his friends and where he met his mate and future queen. Faida and Jaali had gotten married a few days after young Kopa's birth and a few weeks before Princess Kiara's birth and presentation they found out that they were going to be parents. Now a few days after the celebration of the princess' birth Jaali, Faida and Korina were headed back towards the Mountain Region. Korina's sister, Alyssa wanted to stay. So Maliha volunteered to look after the creamy beige cub. With a deep breath he turned and headed down the hill with Faida at his side and Korina leading the way. It took a day and a half to get to the mountain pride. Jaali was so nervous, it was nerve wrecking.

At high noon the light reddish lion stood in front of his father, King Jabari. Faida and Korina left the father and son alone. Jabari had tears falling from his golden eyes.

"You have your mother's eyes."

Jaali smiled before looking around for a lioness. "Where is she?"

Jabari apporched his son before embracing the younger lion that Jaali returned. "I am so sorry my son. She died a while back from child birth."

Jaali stepped back with tears in his purplish-blue eyes. "I have a brother or sister..."

Jabari nodded with a small smile. "Actually a sister. She's a miracle, we almost lost her as well." the dark reddish lion shook his head. "How about you tell me about you. What I miss?"

Jaali smiled brightly. "For starters you are going to be a grandfather in a few months."

Jabari smiled proudly before heading out of the cave. "This is wonderful. This cause for celebrating! Then you will take my place before the cub is born."

Jaali was not expecting that and Jabari must of sense it because he shook his head with a conforting smile.

"We'll worry about that later. We have celebrating to do."

Jaali laughed before following his father.

 _ **In The Pridelands**_

Weeks went by and then it was actually two months. The had started to rise over the horizon when a three month pale golden cub jumped on a sleeping golden orange cub.

"Wake up Kiara!"

Kiara screamed while jumping up causing Kopa to fall on his side laughing. Kiara glared at her friend, best friend with a sorrow look on her angelic face. "What's the big idea Kopa!"

Kopa sat up with a his trademark lopsided grin. "Come on princess, I was just messing with you."

Kiara blushed before shaking her head with a growl. "You know how I don't like being called a princess."

Kopa followed Kiara out of the cave towards the watering hole where they were greeted by Mheetu and Kula's daughter, Tiffu. Tiffu was born in days after Kiara along with a few the other cubs. The creamy cub walked over with wide dark green eyes.

"Hey guys!"

Kiara smiled at her friend and cousin. "Hey Tiffu. What's going on?"

Tiffu rolled her eyes. "The same. Zuberi and Zuri being stuck up jerks."

Kiara rolled her orange eyes. "Tell me something new."

Kopa frowned, he wasn't into the conversation and decided to play else where. After leaving the two he was pounced on by Chumvi and Chiku's son, Cahil. The dull brown cub stepped off the pale golden cub and laughing.

"You are really bad at this!"

Kopa rolled his dark green eyes. "Whatever Cahil."

Kiara walked over with Tiffu. "Come on, let's play!"

The cubs cheered before running off into a game of tag with Tiffu being it.

"Hey, no fair!" Tiffu cried before running after her friends.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

It was in the evening when Nala found Simba on the same hill she told him how she feels. The golden lion smiled as Nala leaned on him.

"How was your day, my king?"

Simba chuckled before nuzzling Nala's head. "Busy."

Nala moved from off Simba's shoulder and looked at him with concerned green eyes. "Simba...is something wrong?"

Simba sighed heavily. "I have not been able to get what happened to father out of my head. The fact that I still haven't told Akan...I don't want Kiara to find out."

Nala looked away before taking a deep breath. "I know it is not easy for you but things like this is not meant to be a serect. Kiara and Akan needs to know. It was a accident and you were protecting your mother." after inhaling and exhaling she looked at Simba. "Simba...I'm pregnant again. We don't need serects...please think about it." Nala gave Simba a small nuzzle before heading towards priderock.

Simba sighed before looking at the stars. "I'm sorry father."

Simba stood and headed after Nala. But wasn't aware of a pair of red-orange eyes spying before disappearing into the darkness of the Pridelands.

 _ **Behind Priderock**_

Akan laughed before looking at Zira who just gave him some valuable information. "So golden son is not so golden! Ha!"

Zira shook her head. "I don't understand why they let a murderer on the throne."

Akan rolled his green eyes. "He saved my mother's life. That is the only decent thing he has ever done. I'm not mad that he killed Mufasa. I was going to kill him any way."

A tiny gasp caused Zira and Akan to look towards their cave entrance to see their six month daughter. The pale beige cub looked at her parents with wide green eyes.

"You were going to kill Grandpa Muffy?"

Akan walked over and pulled his daughter close and nuzzled her. "I know it's confusing, Mia. But just know that we are the rightful rulers to the throne and we will get it. Now get your bath and it's off to bed."

Ameila looked unsure but went over to her mother to get her bath anyway.


	23. Chapter 23

**Yeah, this is something like the movie but roles switched and new characters will play certain roles. But I'm glad you liked the idea and the chapters. Here's chapter twenty three, enjoy.**

When Kiara was four and a half months, Nala went into labour. While her father was waiting with her uncle and grandmother Sarabi, she was with the other cubs and her kinda adopted aunt Edina. Who along with Xena gave birth to two little girls, Echo and Sisi.

"Aren't you excited to be a big sister, Kiara?" Tiffu asked looking at her friend with her head tilted.

Kopa rolled his dark green eyes. "Ah, it's nothing special."

"Hey!" a dark brown cub cried out with narrowed pale green eyes.

Kiara giggled. Kopa and Echo were very comedical, they always brought a smile to her pale cream muzzle. The brother and sister were her best of friends and she could not see life without them in it. But that smile faded, she was worried on numerous occasions. What if her new sibling become queen or king? Or what about her mother? Would she love her less now? Or if the new cub is a male, and like Zuberi and Cahil say that kings want male heirs, so what if her father disown her? She shuddered before lowering her head as her ears folded back.

Kopa was by Cahil when he saw his friend crying. The tears were clear as they ran down her face, making marks on her soft fur like a cheetah. The pale golden cub stood and walked over to his friend. "Kiara? Are you okay?"

Kiara leaned on the older cub and sobbed. "My parents is not going to want me any more!"

Kopa looked at his mother who was looking at them. Kopa rubbed his paw on Kiara's back. "Don't be ridiculous. They will love you and the new cub. How I know?" Kopa moved his gaze towards Echo who was playing with Xena's daughter, Sisi. "My parents love me and Echo equally."

Kiara looked up with teary orange eyes. "You sure?"

Kopa nodded with a smile. "Promise."

Just as Kiara gave a small smile Nalin walked into the cave under priderock. The peachy white lion smiled at his granddaughter.

"Hey little angel."

Kiara smiled before running over and hugged her grandfather's legs. "Hey pop pop Nalin."

Nalin chuckled before nuzzling the golden orange cub. "Your parents are waiting for you."

Nalin picked Kiara by her scuff before heading up priderock and into the nursery den. Nala was being nuzzled by Simba before she looked up to see her father and Kiara. Kiara took a deep breath before walking over to her mother where her ears perked at the sound of mewing. Kiara looked at her mother's side to see two cubs resting there, one had golden yellow fur as the other had light golden fur.

Kiara looked up at her parents who were gazing lovingly at her. "What's their names?"

Simba nuzzled Kiara before moving back. "Kion and Brandt."

Kiara smiled at her brothers before lying by her mother but in front of her fussing brothers. With a yawn she laid her head down in between her paws and closed her eyes.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

Simba smiled before embracing the visiting light reddish lion. "I'm glad you came. There are some things that I want to speak with you about."

Jaali looked at the month old russet brown cub before smiling. "Wyatt. Why don't you hang with Princess Kiara. I'll be back shortly."

The heirs of the Pridelands and Mountain Region watched their fathers disappear before Kiara turned to the visiting prince.

"What do you want to do?"

Wyatt looked at Kiara with purplish-blue eyes. "I'll like to meet your friends."

Kiara sighed heavily before heading towards the watering hole. She really didn't want to be baby sitting but went with it, for her father. Once they were there the two were greeted by Sisi and Echo. "Wyatt, these are two of my friends Sisi and Echo."

Wyatt looked at the brownish cub, who was looking at him with bluish-green eyes. "You're pretty."

Sisi blushed before turning her head to the side. Kiara rolled her eyes before leaving the three one month cubs alone. Kiara walked over to water and looked in, after the ripples settled she saw a farmilar figure standing over her.

"Uncle Akan!"

The whitish-beige lion smiled before looking at Wyatt, Sisi and Echo. "Aren't you suppose to be with the Mountain prince?"

Kiara frowned. "But it's so boring."

Akan placed a paw on his niece. "But didn't you promise your father that you would look out for the prince? A promise is a promise."

Kiara didn't think about it like that. She gave her uncle's legs a nuzzle before running off towards the other end of the water hole.

 _ **On The Other Side Of The Watering Hole**_

Kiara ran to her friends and Wyatt but stopped just when she reached them. Something dosen't seem right. She looked around and stopped on some rustling bushes. The moment she turned away is when two hyenas jumped out of the bush.

"Ahhh! Hyenas!" Kiara screamed before running off with the three younger cubs following after the princess.

Kiara was trying to keep Wyatt and the other two from being captured and got captured herself. The grey hyena laughed as his dark blue eyes shined with hunger.

"A fast meal, lucky me."

A loud roar made the hyenas freeze before a large black paw hit the dark blue eye hyena making him drop Kiara who landed on her paw. Janja looked up to stare into the bluish eyes of a black lion with a black mane.

"Leave the children alone!"

The hyenas yelped before walking off but gave a surprise attack. The black lion roared before turning to snatch the hyenas off, but they had already done a bit of damage.

"Hyenas! Get out!"

Kiara looked up to see her father, Jaali, Kovu and her grandfather running over. Kiara looked at the black furred lion who struggle to stand. Simba pulled her close before looking at the lion, that saved her life.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my kingdom?"

The lion wheeze, blood dripping from his pale grey muzzle and down his shoulder. His back right paw was almost ripped. "I am...Ohan. I was passing through to meet the king of the Pridelands but I must return."

Simba wanted to say something but let him go. He looked down after feeling someone paw his leg. "Yes Kiara?"

Kiara looked at the lion limping away. "He saved our lives."

Jaali was conforting his son as Simba looked out towards the limping lion before picking up Kiara. He nodded towards priderock before walking away. Jaali picked up Wyatt as Kovu picked up his daughter and Nalin picked up Sisi before heading after Simba.


	24. Chapter 24

**Appreciate the reviews, and your interest in Ohan. Here's chapter twenty four. Enjoy and remember feedback is welcomed.**

When the group returned to priderock the lions put the cubs down who were greeted by their mothers, minus Wyatt. The russet brown prince was visiting with his father while his mother stayed behind to take care of the Mountain Region with his grandfathers and Aunt Mila. As soon as Echo was on the rocky surface, the dark brown cub ran to her mother who welcomed her with a nuzzle.

"How was your day?" Edina asked after nuzzling her daughter.

Simba walked over to Nala with Kiara by his side. Kiara was pretty much a daddy's girl. "Hyenas were in the Pridelands."

Nala gasped as her green eyes widen with fear. "Oh my kings! Are you young ones alright?"

Kiara nuzzled against her father's leg. "We're okay...thanks to Mr. Ohan."

Nala frowned before looking at Simba with a confused expression. "Ohan?"

Kovu nodded before looking at his mate who had Echo in between her paws. "He saved the cubs but took off before we could properly thank him."

Nalin walked over and nuzzled his granddaughter. "I hope that he comes back so we can thank him. I just glad that the cubs are alright."

Simba looked out towards the sky and noticed that the sun was setting. "I believe that it's time for bed." he looked down at Kiara with a smile. "Thank you princess for being such a great friend. I do believe that it's time to start your lessons."

Kiara's orange eyes widen as a smile grew. "Really?"

Simba looked at Nala who nodded. The golden lion looked back at Kiara and nuzzled her. "Let's make it a promise. But I'm sorry it won't be tomorrow, I have to meet with the zebra herd leader. But the day after I'll take you on your first lesson."

Kiara looked up with pleading eyes. "Promise?"

Simba nodded with a smile. "Promise. Now that is settled, it's bed time."

Kiara yawned before heading towards her spot by her mother. Simba laid by his family as the rest of the pride and cubs entered the cave and got ready for the night.

 _ **Akan's Cave**_

Zira growled as she entered the cave. Ameila was cuddled in the back near Akan who moved his green eyes from the sleeping pale beige cub to his mate.

"How did the plan go?"

Zira snarled before lying down away from her family. "It was going well until a rogue came and saved Kiara and the other cubs."

Akan frowned as he listened to what his mate said. "What other cubs?"

Zira growled before glaring at the whitish-beige lion. "Who cares about those other brats! When you become king you have to get rid of them and the princes."

Akan thought on what Zira said, he really didn't think that far ahead. But she was right, there were a good amount of male cubs in the pride. He don't want his throne threatened by some young hot shot. He looked over to Ameila and sighed before looking at Zira.

"The throne goes to Ameila and she'll a king."

Zira rolled her red eyes. "Keep one of the princes...I don't know. You're getting on my nerves with all the touchy feely stuff."

Akan growled but stopped when he heard a whimper. "Mia?"

Ameila looked down with her ears pinned against her head. "Why are you fighting?"

"Nothing you little twerp!" Zira sneered before running out of the den.

Ameila broke down in sobs, Akan growled in the direction Zira ran before turning his attention to Ameila. "Is it something I did?"

Akan shook his head before lying down and pulled the nine month pale beige close. "Of course not. Now go to sleep, I believe you and Alyssa has hunting lessons in the morning."

Ameila nuzzled against her father's chest and looked up with bright green eyes. "Can you sing to me? Granny Rabi said she use to sing to you and Uncle Simba."

Akan thought on what he could sing, he didn't want to sing what his mother use to sing. A smile formed when he thought of the perfect song. He nuzzled Ameila, _'Oh no, did I get too close oh?_

 _Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

 _All your insecurities_

 _All the dirty laundry_

 _Never made me blink one time'_

Ameila looked up with with big eyes and her ears perked.

 _'Unconditional, unconditionally_

 _I will love you unconditionally_

 _There is no fear now_

 _Let go and just be free_

 _I will love you unconditionally_

 _Come just as you are to me_

 _Don't need apologies_

 _Know that you are all worthy_

 _I'll take your bad days with your good_

 _Walk through this storm I would_

 _I'd do it all because I love you, I love you'_

Ameila yawned before lying her head on her father's paws. She slowly closed her eyes before sleep took over.

Akan smiled before licking his daughter's head. _'Unconditional, unconditionally_

 _I will love you unconditionally_

 _There is no fear now_

 _Let go and just be free_

 _I will love you unconditionally'_

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

"I'm so glad that rogue was there in time! I wouldn't know what to do without you..."

Kiara blushed before moving from Kopa's embrace before smirking at the pale golden cub. "You wouldn't know what to do without me?"

Kopa looked over to Cahil and Zuberi who was making kissy sounds. He rolled his dark green eyes before turning back to Kiara. "Yeah. You're my best friend."

Kiara smiled before reaching out to tag the older cub. "You're it!"

Kopa glared before running off after the princess. "Hey not fair princess!"

Cahil looked at the dark orange cub. "He likes her."

Zuberi nodded in agreement with the dull brown lion. "Totally."

 _ **In The Hunting Fields**_

Nala led the hunting party that consists; Edina, Sina, Kula and Xena. But it was wasn't a ordanary hunt. Nala as queen was in tilted to teach the adolescent lionesses how to hunt. At the moment the only adolescents were Ameila and Alyssa.

"Here's the plan."

Nala told them the plan; it was a simple technique. Alyssa and Ameila felt pleased to be in the hunt. Soon Nala's plan was put into action. First, Kula and Sina went ahead of the zebras. When they passed the zebras, they were told to not look interested and just keep running so that the zebras would stay put. The plan worked. When the zebras looked at the two lionesses, and realized that they meant no harm, they continued munching on the grass. Nala had told the two to go far behind the zebras and wait for the remaining lionesses to get into position.

"Okay, into position." Nala said to the remaining lionesses. "Follow my lead, only move when I do."

Ameila, Alyssa and the rest of the hunting party nodded and started to walk into position. All lionesses were in position so Nala took a step forward and the others mirrored her. She crept another silent step and kept going until they were closer to the herd. The zebras still didn't notice the lionesses. Alyssa smiled.

"Wow," she thought. "I'm actually hunting! Those zebras have no idea we've completely surrounded them!"

They crept closer...and closer... and then...

"NOW!" Nala gave the signal and everyone attacked. The zebras were so shocked from the ambush. They didn't know what hit them. Without much chase, the lionesses had managed to catch three of them. Nala signaled to the others to gather.

"Great job! You all did wonderfully. See what happens when we work together? Our pride will be full for days!"

Some of the lionesses smiled or laughed at Nala's enthusiasm. Nala walked over to Alyssa who had took down a zebra with help from Edina but it was the young creamy beige lioness that gave the killing bite.

"I'm very proud of you." she whispered.

Alyssa smiled she felt proud of herself, too.

They all went back to the pride lands, dragging the kills. Where they were greeted by Akan and Simba. Alyssa smiled brightly before walking over to the whitish-beige lion.

"Prince Akan. I brought down a stallion!"

Akan looked at the young lioness that was a few months older than Ameila. As he looked into her pretty light green eyes he couldn't help but smile. "Congratulations Alyssa." he turned to Ameila, "I'll see you at the cave."

Ameila nodded before turning to Alyssa who had a dreamy expression. "What was that?"

Alyssa chuckled before walking off. "That was nothing. Come on, let's go to watering hole."

Ameila frowned but followed the older female anyway.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews, here is chapter twenty five.**

As the mighty golden globe rose from the savannah and lighting the waking Pridelands in a golden glow. Kiara stood at the peak of priderock with excited orange eyes. With a smile, the princess ran inside the cave and over to her parents.

"Daddy! Daddy! C'mon dad, wake up we gotta go!" Kiara accidentally stepped on a lioness' tail.

"Sorry," the princess cried as she continued to ran up to Simba, "Dad! Daddy!"

Nala yawned and said sleepily with her eyes still close, "You're daughter is awake."

Without opening his eyes as well, the king replied sleepily, "Before the sunrise, she's your daughter."

Kiara pulled on Simba's ear, the princess fell backwards with a loud 'ooof'. So Kiara went with planed b, she head butted him.

"You promised!" Kiara shouted as her father looked up into his daughter's eyes.

"All right, I'm up. I'm up."

Simba yawned which sounded like a roar before getting up and heading out of the cave. Nala walked the pair out before giving her mate and cub a loving nuzzle. Once at the top, Simba gave Kiara a nuzzle, causing the princess to smile.

"Kiara, everything the light touches, is our kingdom. A ruler's time rises and falls like the sun. One day Kiara, the sun will set on my time and rise with you as the new queen." Simba started the lesson.

"And this will all be mine?" Kiara asked.

Simba smiled and said "Everything."

"Everything the light touches..." Kiara repeated sitting down looking at the shadows, "What about that shadowy place?"

Simba calm, playful features turn serious and stern as he said, "That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Kiara."

Kiara looked at her father with her head tilted and said,"I thought a queen could do whatever they want?"

"My daughter, there's more than being queen than getting your way all the time," Simba began walking away with Kiara following.

Kiara's eyes lit up as curiosity was seen through them as she asked, "There's more?"

Simba chuckled as he feautures returned back to calm and playful, as he playfully chided his daughter, "Kiara."

 _ **In The Plains**_

"But dad, don't we eat antlope?" Kiara asked with her head tilted to the side.

Simba just told Kiara that they all are one. The pride, predator and and prey animals alike. Kiara was listening, she was eager to learn but she had questions of her own.

"Daddy?"

Simba looked down at the golden orange cub. "Yes, Princess?"

Kiara looked from her father out towards the savannah where two cheetah cubs were playing before looking back at Simba. "What's going to happen to Kion and Brandt?"

Simba sighed deeply before nuzzling Kiara. "Don't worry angel. They will be apart of the guard, Kion and Brandt will take your grandfather's place as the Lion Guard's leaders."

Just then Zazu landed on an a nearby rock with a bow.

"Morning sire, princess."

Kiara smiled and said,"Good morning Zazu."

Simba nodded his head as Zazu began the morning report. As Simba was listening to Zazu, Kiara was trying to pounce on a gopher.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Simba asked after watching his daughter hit her head on a rock.

Kiara shook her head to shake the dizziness and said, "Pouncing..."

Simba bend low and said, "Let an old pro show how it's done."

Kiara giggled and got low as her father began teaching her pouncing lessons. At the right time the princess began stalk forward and a mighty pounce, Kiara landed on Zazu sending him to the ground.

Simba gave a heartful laugh that echoed through the air as Kiara made her way back to him. "That's very good."

But the happy moment was cut short as Zazu appeared from over the rock with worry and fear written on his face.

"Sire, hyenas in the Pride Lands!"

Simba's happy enviorment crashed as he ran off, telling Zazu to take Kiara home.

"Daddy, can I come?" Kiara asked with excitement in her eyes.

But that disappeared and was replaced with disappointment.

"No, Kiara."

"Man, I never get to go anywhere." Kiara whined after watching her father gallop off. As she and Zazu headed back to Pride Rock.

"Don't you worry princess, when you're queen you'll chase those stupid porches from dawn to dusk."

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

"Hey Uncle Akan! Guess what!"

Akan groaned. "I despise guessing games"

"I'm going to be queen of Pride Rock."

Akan rolled his green eyes as he purred sarcastically. "Oh goody."

Kiara ran over to the edge of the ledge Akan was on. "My dad just showed me the whole kingdom; and I'm going to rule it all. Heh heh."

"Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know." Akan flops down on his side.

Kiara runs over to Akan with curious eyes. "Hey, Uncle Akan? When I'm queen, what'll that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle."

Kiara rolled off her uncle on her side. "Heh heh. You're so weird."

Akan at the golden orange cub before getting up. "You have NO idea. ...So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

Kiara ran after the walking lion with a smile. "Everything."

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...?"

Kiara frowned with disappointment. "Well, no... he said I can't go there."

Akan nodded as he began to put his plan further into action. "He's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there."

Kiara perked up at that as she put her small paws on her uncle. "Well, I'm brave! What's out th-"

Akan shook his head. "No I can't tell you."

Kiara frowned as her ears went back. "Why not?"

Akan rubs and pats Kiara's head. "I'm only looking out for my favourite niece."

Kiara snorts sarcastically. "Yeah, right, I'm your only niece."

Akan grinned. "All the more reason for me to be protective... An elephant graveyard is no place for a princess..." Akan fakes surprise as he dramatically put a paw to his muzzle. "Oops!"

Kiara grins as her ears perked. "An elephant what? Whoa."

"Oh dear, I've said to much... Well I suppose you would have found out sooner or later. Being so clever and all," Akan pulls Kiara close. "Just do me one favor. Never visit that dreadful place."

Kiara thinks about it before smiling innocently. "No problem."

Akan grinned, pleased before shoving Kiara towards exit with his paw. "That's a good princess. Now you two run along now and have fun. And remember...it's our little secret."

Kiara nodded before running off. Akan watches the princess leave before a evil smile formed as he turned with a dark laugh.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. As you may know, this is my twist to the lion king. Now without further ado here's chapter twenty six.**

Kiara giggled as she ran down the small hill that led to the lionesses spot. She saw her mother sleeping, the golden orange cub quickly made way over to Edina who was bathing Kopa in between her paws.

"Hi Aunty Edina. Hey Kopa."

Edina smiled at the princess before continuing bathing her son. Kopa looked up from his mother with a smile of his own. "Hi Kiara."

Kiara glanced at her mother before moving closer to her friend with a grin. "Come on. I just heard about this great place."

Kopa glared before lifting his head as mother began to lick his neck. "Kiara. I am in the middle of a bath."

Nala woke up just at the moment and smiled. "And it's time for yours." Kiara tried to make a run but the peachy cream lioness grabbed her by her scuff and began giving her a bath.

Kiara frowned as her mother ran her tongue over her head. "Mom! You're messing up my fur!" Kopa giggled causing Kiara to glare before she leapt out of the queen's paws. "Okay, okay. I'm clean, can we go now?"

"And where are we going?"

Kiara looked at Kopa with a smile. "The watering hole..."

Kopa's dark green eyes widen as he glared at the princess. "The watering hole! What's so special about the watering hole?"

Kiara laughed lightly while looking at her mother before turning to Kopa and gritted through her teeth. "I will tell you when we get there."

"Ooh." Kopa turned to his mother with a smile that reminds Edina of his father. "Mother, can I go with Kiara?"

The goldish lioness looked up at Nala with a twinkle of amusement in her forest green eyes. "What do you think Nala?"

Nala looked at cubs with a unsure expression. "Well..."

Kopa and Kiara through broad, forced grins pleaded. "Pleeeease?"

Nala laughed before nodding her head. "It's all right with me..."

Kiara and Kopa jumped up and down, overjoyed.

"All right!" Kopa exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kiara cried excitedly.

"...As long as Zazu goes with you." Nala added with a smile.

Kiara and Kopa stopped in their celebration as they looked at each other.

"No. Not Zazu." Kiara cried with her ears back.

 _ **Near The Water Hole**_

Slightly ahead of the cubs walking towards the water hole, Zazu is visible flying overhead.

"Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave."

Kopa frowned at the hornbill before whispering to Kiara. "So where we really going?"

Kiara whispered back in Kopa's black rimmed ears. "An elephant graveyard."

Kopa's eyes widen as his voice got a bit high. "Wow!"

Kiara glared as she whispered in a bit of a harsh tone. "Shhh! Zazu."

Kopa nodded. "Right. So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?"

Kiara grins before she continues whispering. "Oh, I know how we can -"

Zazu looks at the cubs to see them whispering among themselves. He grinned before flying down. "Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled..." He lands in front of them. "...what with you two being betrothed and all."

Kiara frowned in confusion. "Be-what?"

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced."

Kopa looked at Kiara before looking at the annoying bird. "Meaning...?

Zazu smiles he holds the inside of her wings. "One day, you two are going to be married!"

Kiara shook her head before sticking out her tounge. "Yuck!"

Kopa shook his head. "Ewww."

Kiara looked at Zazu with disgust in her orange eyes. "I can't marry him. He's my friend."

Kopa nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It'd be too weird."

Zazu huffed before walking off. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice. It's a tradition..."

Kiara mimics Zazu during these last words. Causing Kopa to laugh.

"...going back generations."

Kiara looked at Kopa who looked at her. "Well, when I'm queen, that'll be the first thing to go."

Zazu shook his head. "Not so long as I'm around."

Kiara grinns at the majordomo. "Well, in that case, you're fired."

Zazu puts a tip of his wing under his chin. "Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king and queen can do that." before poking Kiara's nose.

Kopa shook his head before looking thoughtfully at the hornbill. "Well, she's the future queen."

"Yeah." Kiara nods before thumping Zazu's chest with a paw. "So you have to do what I tell you."

Zazu scoffs. "Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty sappy queen indeed.

Kiara and Kopa was walking away but stopped at the bird's words. Kiara looked over her shoulder with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Hmph. Not the way I see it."

 _Kiara: I'm gonna be a mejestic king_

 _So Everyone beware!_

 _I'm gonna be the mane event_

 _Like no queen was before_

Kiara climbs a log before posing with her paw on her chest.

 _Kiara :I'm brushing up on looking down_

 _I'm working on my ROAR_

On 'ROAR' she shouts at Zazu, startling him backwards into a puddle of mud.

 _Zazu: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

Zazu was drying off with what seemed to be a leaf but it turned out to be the ear of a red elephant which hits Zazu with its trunk as with a golf club, sending him skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water; the cubs follow immediately.

 _Kiara:Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!_

Zazu shakes his head. "You've rather a long way to go, young princess, if you think..."

While Zazu is making quick spoken replies to each line. Kiara and Kopa are on each side of Zazu; as he turns to talk to one, the other makes faces at him.

 _Kiara:No one saying do this_

"Now when I said that, I -"

 _Kopa:No one saying be there_

"What I meant was..."

 _Kiara:No one saying stop that_

"Look, what you don't realize..."

 _Kiara and Kopa:No one saying see here_

Zazu finally had enough. Before flying off after the running cubs. "Now see here!"

 _Kopa:Free to run around all day_

Zazu flies along side Kiara and Kopa who are now riding ostriches. "Well, that's definitely out..."

 _Kiara:Free to do it all my way!_

Zazu flies ahead of the cubs, looking back to speak to them and so not paying attention ahead.

 _I think it's time that you and I_

 _Arranged a heart to heart_

Kiara and Kopa laughs as Zazu flies into a rhino's butt.

 _Kiara: Queens don't need advice_

 _From little hornbills for a start_

Zazu lands on a branch to catch his breath.

 _Zazu:If this is where the monarchy is headed_

 _Count me out!_

 _Out of service, out of Africa_

 _I wouldn't hang about... Aagh!_

Zazu's log is washed towards a waterfall. It disappears over the edge. Zazu yells in surprise, but quickly reappears flying after the cubs.

 _Zazu:This child is getting wildly out of wing_

 _Kiara:Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!_

The cubs trot up a corridor of zebras standing at attention; when Zazu follows, they all turn and raise their tails; Zazu covers himself with a wing. Kopa and Kiara dance about under a moving herd of elephants while Zazu flies overhead, looking for them. Kiara, moments later ends up standing on a giraffe's head.

 _Kiara:Everybody look left_

 _Everybody look right_

Zazu squawks as the herd and other animals tramples him. Kiara hops up a ladder of giraffe heads. The golden orange cub slides down a giraffe's neck into theatrical pose.

 _Kiara:Everywhere you look I'm_

 _Standing in the spotlight!_

Zazu speaks, but in strict tone. "Not yet!"

 _Animals:Let every creature go for broke and sing_

 _Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

 _It's gonna be Queen Kiara's finest fling_

The group of hippos, anteaters, antelopes, giraffes, etc. forms a pyramid with the cubs on top.

 _Kiara, Kopa & the animals:Oh I just can't wait to be queen!_

 _Oh I just can't wait to be queen!_

 _Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be queen!_

The pyramid topples leaving the rhino sitting on Zazu.

Zazu yells but his voice is muffled. "I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF! ... Kiara? Kopa?"

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara and Kopa were making their way away from Zazu, laughing.

Kiara smiles as she and Kopa came to a stop from running. "All right, it worked!"

"We lost 'im." Kopa grins and says while putting a paw on his chest proudly. "I... am a genius."

Kiara glared at the older cub. "Hey, Genius, it was my idea."

"Yeah, but I pulled it off."

Kiara narrowed her eyes. "With me!"

"Oh yeah?" Kopa jumps at Kiara; they tussle quickly before Kiara ends on top and pins Kiara with her forepaws, producing a resounding thump.

Kiara down at her victim. "Ha. Pinned ya."

Kopa rolls his eyes annoyed. "Hey, lemme up."

Kiara turns away smiling. Kopa looks at her and jumps at her again. They tussle, rolling down a short hill. She pins him again in the same position with another thump.

Kiara laughs with a smirk. "Pinned ya again."

A geyser makes a loud noise nearby, ejecting steam. Making the cubs jump before they took in their surroundings that they have just noticed. Mostly in gray, with a lot of skeletons of elephants and other animals.

Kiara grins as she walks further into the graveyard. "This must be it. We made it."

They look over the edge of the ledge they are on. A large bull elephant skull is nearby as they survey the entire bleak view.

Kiara and Kopa looked at each other with smiles on their muzzles. "Whoa!"

Kiara suddenly had a bad case of deja vu. "It's really creepy."

Kopa grinned, "Yeah... Isn't it great?"

Kiara frowned, maybe they shouldn't be here. "We could get in big trouble."

Kopa giggled. "I know, huh."

Kiara smiles lightly before looking at the skull. "I wonder if its brains are still in there."

Kopa smiles broadly towards the skull. "There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out."

Kopa walks towards the mouth of the skull. Just as Zazu flaps suddenly up in front of them, emitting a sharp squawk of "Wrong!" and giving the cubs a start. "The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here."

Kopa frowns in disappointment. "Aw, rocks."

Zazu continues while looking very frightened towards the skull. "We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands."

Kopa laughs. "Huh. Look. Banana Beak is scared."

Zazu huffs before poking Kopa in the nose. "That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy. And right now we are all in very real danger."

Kiara feeling more brave now has moved closer to the entrance of the skull. "Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!"

Following Kiara's confident laughter the hear more laughing from inside the skull. Kiara runs back and hides behind Kopa and Zazu. Three hyenas emerge from the skull's eyes and mouth.

A hyena with a bit of a spike back mane licked his lips. "Well, well, well, Uncle Banzai. What have we got here?"

Banzai laughed before licking his muzzle. "Hmm. I don't know, Janja. Uh... what do you think, Chungu?"

Chungu's eyes shined with hunger as he nods and laughs. They circle around the cubs and Zazu.

Banzai turns his sharp yellow eyes on the three. "Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!"

Zazu stepped back with his wings up. "And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error."

Janja places a black paw on Zazu's tail. "Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you." he brings his face close to the frightened bird. "You're Mufasa's little stooge."

Zazu snatches his tail from under the hyenas paws. "I, sir, am the king's majordomo."

Banzai looks at Kiara who was by Kopa. "And that would make you...?"

Kiara frowned before growling. "The future queen."

Janja laughs as he walked over with a toothy grin. "Do you know what we do to queens who step out of their kingdom?"

Chungu tilted his head before looking at Janja. "Uh...boss, what do we do?"

Banzai paw faced himself as Janja groaned before turning tohis cousin with a growl. "Shut up fur brain!"

Kopa scoffs. "Puh. You can't do anything us."

Zazu laughs nervously. "Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land."

Kiara looks at the hornbill with a confused look. "But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers."

Zazu chuckles. "Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..."

Banzai jumps in the bird's face. "Who you callin', 'oopid-stay?!'"

Zazu fakes laughs. "My, my, my. Look at the sun." He starts to try to hasten the cubs away. "It's time to go!"

Janja jumps over to block their way. "What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner."

Banzai grinned. "Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... 'lion' around! Get it? Lion around!"

Chungu shook his head. "I don't get it."

Janja rolled his dark blue eyes before looking at Banzai. "Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a 'cub' sandwich. Whatcha think?"

Banzai falls on his back in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. As Chungu jumps up and starts gesticulating and jabbering.

Janja growled with narrowed eyes. "What? Chungu? What is it?"

"Boss, did we order this dinner to go?"

Janja growled. "No. Why?"

Banzai growled as he got to his paws. "'Cause there it goes!"

Janja snarled. "Damn! Akan is going to kill us! Let's go!"

Banzai and Chungu growled before running behind Janja after the cubs and Zazu.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello readers. Sorry for the late update, had to think about what happens next. So here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

The cubs didn't know how long they ran but they needed to breathe, their lungs was burning and their small legs was aching.

Kopa panted as his ears were perked, listening for their chasers but didn't hear anything. "Did we lose 'em?"

Kiara panted, her pale creamy chest heaving. "I think so." the golden orange princess frowned when she realized someone was missing. "Where's Zazu?"

As soon as Kiara asked that a farmilar squak rang through the grey foggy air. Kopa and Kiara shared a look before running off following the sound to see the oldest hyena, Banzai holding the hornbill.

"The little majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler." Banzai walks Zazu to the geyser and stuffs him into it, plugging it up.

"Oh no. Not the birdie-boiler." Zazu yells before the geyser shoots him off in a puff of steam.

The hyenas start laughing hysterically.

Kiara frowned before she glared at the hyenas. "Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

Janja smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "Like... you?"

Kiara and Kopa gulped. "Oops."

The cubs turned and ran as the hyenas gave chase once again. The hyenas chased them up and over the skull and the cubs slip away by sliding down the spine. They shoot off the end of the spine and land on a hillside of bones. But Kopa lost his footing and began to slide down.

"Kiara!"

Kiara turns around and is horrified to see Kopa slipping back down the pile. Kiara runs bravely back and claws the closest hyena which was Janja across the cheek, drawing blood and distracting him while Kopa escapes. Janja snarled before joining his uncle and Chungu, chasing the cubs quickly and corner them in a cave.

Banzai smirks as they enters the cave, taunting. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty."

Kiara looks at her friend before narrowing her orange eyes and tries to roar. She produces a nice medium yowl.

Janja laughs. "Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on."

Kiara was unsure till Kopa nudge her with a nod. She gave a small smile before turning to the hyenas, she opens her mouth to roar again, but they heard a full- grown lion roar.

Janja, Banzai and Chungu looked confused. "Huh?!"

Simba charges the hyenas and knocks them about until they are cringing under him.

Janja whimpered. "Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle."

Simba half roared, "Silence!"

Banzai nodded with a whimper. "Oh, we're gonna shut up right now."

"Calm down. We're really sorry." Janja tried to reason with the angry king.

Simba growled. "If you ever come near my daughter again..."

Janja chuckled as he forced a smile. "Oh this is... this is your daughter?!" he turned to Banzai, "Did you know that?"

Banzai shook his head. "No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?"

Janja shook his head. "No! Of course not."

Uncle and nephew turned to the beefy hyena. "Chungu?"

Chungu stupidly nodded causing Simba to roar.

Banzai grinned. "Toodles!"

In a cloud of dust they disappear. Zazu lands in front of Simba, giving him a 'that'll show 'em' nod... but then withers under Simba's angry glare.

Kiara apporched with Kopa at her side. "Dad, I..."

Simba cut her off with a stern expression. "You deliberately disobeyed me."

Kiara's ears flattened. "Daddy, I'm... I'm sorry."

Simba looks at his daughter sternly. "Let's go home."

They all start walking out of the Burial Grounds, the cubs bent down in shame.

Kopa frowned before whispering. "I thought you were very brave."

Kiara smiled lightly before turning to continue following her father. Not aware of Akan, standing on a ledge where he had been watching the cubs' near-demise.

 _ **In the Pridelands**_

The cubs are still walking in a shamed manner behind Mufasa. Zazu is flying between.

Simba stops, his face and voice still stern. "Zazu?"

Zazu flies in front of MufasaSimba, his trepidation showing. "Yes, sire?"

Simba sternly looks over to where the cubs were. "Take Kopa home. I've got to teach my daughter a lesson."

Kiara crouches lower in the grass as if to hide. Zazu flies back to the cubs.

"Come, Kopa. Kiara..." zaz5puts his wings on Kiara's shoulders, gives a heavy sigh, and then a reassuring pat. "Good luck."

Zazu and Kopa leave as Kiara watches sadly and guilty.

Simba, without looking and voice still very stern calls, "Kiara!" The word reverberates in the night air.

Kiara slowly turns and walks towards her father. The golden orange cub steps into a depression. Looking down she sees that her forepaw fits inside just the palmprint of her father's paw. A very tense moment for Kiara as it comes across to the her realization that her father could easily do much, much more than discipline. It also comes across that she has some rather big paws to fill and is only now realizing her true position. Kiara looks up and, quite courageously, continues to come forward.

Simba thinks silently for a few moments, not looking at his daughter. Then, finally, he turns to her. "Kiara, I'm very disappointed in you" .

Kiara folds her ears and says quietly and sadly. "I know."

Simba sighs before continuing. "You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Kopa in danger!"

Kiara is on the verge of crying, her voice cracks. "I was just trying to be brave like you."

Simba sighed heavily. "I'm only brave when I have to be. Kiara... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

Kiara looked up with tears in her eyes. "But you're not scared of anything."

Simba looked away with a deep breath. "I was today."

Kiara's eyes widened in surprise. "You were?"

Simba nodded. "Yes..." he bends down close to Kiara. "I thought I might lose you."

"Oh. I guess even royalty get scared, huh?"

Simba nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Kiara smiled lightly before whispering conspiratorially. "But you know what?"

Simba shook his head before whispering back. "What?"

"I think those hyenas were even scareder."

Simba gave a gentle laugh. "'Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you."

The golden lion bent down and picks Kiara up and starts giving her a noogie.

Kiara screams before growling. "Oh no, no... Aaagh! Errrggh!"

Kiara lands on the ground before they tussle playfully for a brief while.

"Oh, come here..." Kiara yelled as she gave chase. as Simba runs away. "Hah! Gotcha!"

They end up with Simba lying down and Kiara on his head.

"Papa?"

Simba looks up a bit. "Hmm?"

"We're pals, right?"

Simba chuckled. "Right."

Kiara giggled before asking another question. "And we'll always be together, right?"

Simba inhaled and exhaled before sitting up, Kiara now on his shoulder. "Kiara... Let me tell you something that my...my father told me... Look at the stars. The great kings of the past..."

Kiara frowned. "What about the queens?"

Simba chuckled. "The queens too. They look down on us from those stars."

Kiara looked at the stars with wonder and awe. "Really?"

Simba nodded, not taking his orange eyes off the stars but there was a promise in his voice. "Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings and queens will always be there to guide you ... And so will I."

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Alyssa waited at the entrance of the cave behind priderock. Her light brown rimmed ears perked at the sound of apporching paws to frowning when she saw it was Zira. The pale tan lioness wasn't thrilled to see the adopted daughter of Princess Maliha.

"What are you doing here."

The creamy beige teen lioness narrowed her brown eyes. "None of your business."

Zira growled but stopped when Akan arrived. He was abouslty shocked to see Zira but more than surprised to see Ameila's friend. The whitish-beige lion looked between the two lionesses before shaking his head. He didn't want to know, he had better things to do. His plan failed and he needed to think of another one and at the moment, he had nothing.

"Leave. I would like to be alone."

Zira didn't bother to try and figure out what's wrong. She turned and walked off, Alyssa shook her head before following the older lion into his den.

Akan growled. "I thought I said leave me alone!"

Alyssa smiled before sitting by Akan's side. "I know the perfect plan to get you on the throne."

Akan sat up and looked at the teen with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "I know that you desire to be king. I can help you...seeming that I have a desire too."

Akan narrowed his green eyes. "Why do you want to help me?"

Alyssa smiled before moving her muzzle to his ear. "I see you for the wonder you are."

Akan looked at Alyssa, thinking about it before realizing that he didn't have any choice. Zira surely wasn't pitching ideas. "Okay. If your plan succeeds I'll personally look into your heart's desire."

Alyssa grins, showing off her teeth. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 _ **Inside Priderock**_

Kiara laid by her father as her brothers were snuggled against their mother's fur. But the princess was having a restless sleep. All she could see behind her eyelids was the hyenas' sharp teeth. She awoke with a start, not noticing until the last moment that she wasn't the only one awake.

Simba yawned before moving his orange eyes towards his shaking daughter. "Kiara, are you okay?"

Kiara up, she was exhausted but couldn't sleep. "I'm sorry daddy...I can't sleep."

Simba smiled lightly, remembering the time when he and.., he sighed deeply...he and Sarkis couldn't sleep. "Come here." Kiara obeyed before climbing in between her father's large paws. "When your uncle and I couldn't sleep, your grandmother used to sing to us."

Kiara looked up with awe in her bright orange eyes. "Really?"

Simba chuckled. "Yes, now let me think. It has been a while." his face was twisted in a frown before a smile formed. _'This innocence is brilliant_

 _I hope that it will stay_

 _This moment is perfect_

 _Please don't go away_

 _I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by'_

Kiara snuggled against Simba's chestnut chest with a content smile.

 _'It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

 _It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

 _It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

 _It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

 _It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

 _It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry'_

Kiara yawned, finally feeling the effects of the graveyard crash down. She tried to fight it but eventually the princess lost. Simba smiled before nuzzling her with a smile he continued. On the other side of the den Sarabi watched with a smile of her own before joining in.

 _'It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

 _This innocence is brilliant_

 _Makes you wanna cry_

 _This innocence is brilliance_

 _Please don't go away_

 _Cause I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by'_


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews, and yes the sad part is about to come up. With teary eyes, here's the next chapter.**

A pair of green and light brown eyes glowed from the darkness of the den. As they moved further towards their target, a sleeping princess. But before they could pounce Kiara opened her eyes and snapped them towards her suppose attackers.

"Don't even think about it!"

The attackers came out of hiding to reveal themselves as Prince Kion and Prince Brandt. "How'd you know it was us?" the light golden cub asked with confused green eyes.

Kiara sat up and looked at her brothers with a knowing smile. "You both are tipitcal. Plus you're breathing heavy."

Kion frowned. "No fair."

Kiara giggled before tapping Brandt's shoulder before running off. "Try and catch me!"

Kion and Brandt shared a look before running after their sister. As soon as the siblings hit the savannah the game of tag turned into a race. The cubs were so into racing, enjoy the breeze through their furs when they didn't notice Akan sitting just a bit in their paths. Kion and Brandt noticed just in time but Kiara noticed a bit too late causing the golden orange princess to slide into her uncle who reached out a paw and caught his niece.

"Whoa there, princess."

Kiara groaned before pushed the title aside as she grinned up at her uncle. "Hey Uncle Akan! What are you doing here?"

Akan smiled before ruffling the small fur on Kiara's head. "I haven't seen you since in a month. How about we take a walk and catch up?"

Kiara beamed before nodding, "Sure." then she looked at her brothers before looking back at the whitish-beige lion. "Can Kion and Brandt come?"

Akan thought about it but Alyssa didn't say that was a part of the plan. "I'll take you first and hang with my dearest nephews tomorrow."

Kion and Brandt frowned before turning to head back to priderock. Kiara frowned before smiling, she ran after her brothers and embraced them both. "Don't worry guys, when I get back we'll go star gazing. Alright?"

Kion and Brandt smiled widely and nuzzled Kiara before continuing towards priderock.

"Ready?"

Kiara looked at Akan with a excited smile. "Yeah. Let's go."

 _ **In The Gorge**_

Kiara looked around, with a confused expression. "Why are we here Uncle Akan? Daddy says that we're not suppose to be down here."

"Don't worry we're here because your father has a marvelous surprise for you."

Akan and Kiara stopped near a rock, underneath a small tree.

Kiara grinned now interested. "Oooh. What is it?"

Akan shook his head. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Kiara smiled sweetly and innocently. "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised."

Akan gave a mocking stern look. "You are such a naughty girl."

Kiara stood on her back paws and put her forepaws on her uncle's dark brown mane covered chest. "Come on, Uncle Akan."

Akan shook his head before stepping back. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father and cub... thing."

Through Kiara's expression, Akan see that she resents his dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off.

"Well! I'd better go get him."

Kiara went to follow. "I'll go with you."

Akan turned with a loud snapping tone. "No!" he took a deep breath before regaining composure. "Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas..."

Kiara looked surprised. The graveyard accident happened a month ago and she was sure no one else knew besides her parents and Kopa's parents. "You know about that?"

Akan nodded. "Kiara, everybody knows about that."

Kiara lowers her head in embrassment. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" Akan was clearly enjoying himself; he puts a paw on Kiara's shoulder. "Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?"

"Oh, okay."

Akan pats Kiara roughly on the head, then moves off.

Kiara looked up with wondering. "Hey, Uncle Akan, will I like the surprise?"

Akan stops and looks over her shoulder with a smile. "Kiara, it's to DIE for."

Kiara waited for a while for her uncle to come back with her father. While thinking about what Akan said. She rolled her eyes, "Little roar. Puh!"

A lizard walks pass Kiara, causing her to grin before growling at it.

"Rarrr!"

The lizard has no reaction to this first attempt. Kiara then jumps down and tries again.

"Rrrraowr-h!"

For the third attempt, Kiara moves closer again and inhales deeply.

"RAOWR!"

The lizard looked frightened before it skitters off. Kiara's roar echoes around the canyon. The echo is soon eclipsed, however, by a low rumble. Kiara looks down and sees pebbles jumping. A look of terror washes over Kiara's face as she sees a herd of wildebeest coming over the lip of the canyon. Without a second thought she takes off in front of the herd.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Zazu sat perched on Simba's shoulder blade. It was a bit before noon, they were on their daily routine. They were standing on a hill waiting for the cheetah coalition leader. The hornbill looked up and noticed a cluster of dust coming from the gorge. "Oh look, sire; the herd is on the move."

Simba looked and seen the dust in the air. "Odd..." which was odd, since he had been going on this route with his father, there never been a stampede.

"Strange in deed."

Simba looked from the gorge to see a deep golden cheetah. "Good afternoon, Thresh."

Thresh moved his forset green eyes from the gorge to the golden lion with a bow. "Same to you, sire."

"Simba!"

Simba and Thresh looked to see Akan run up out of breath, panting. Simba looked confused, Akan never joined him in...well anything. "Akan..?"

Akan breathed heavily as he put on his fearful act. "Simba. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Kiara's down there!"

Simba was about to turn and return to his meeting when his brother's last words froze him. "Kiara?"

Thresh lowered his head. "Oh my Great kings. Go I hope everything turns out alright."

Simba dipped his head before turning and ran towards the gorge with Akan following and Zazu flying overhead.

 _ **In The Gorge**_

Kiara is running, trying her best to keep ahead of the stampede. She seen a tree in the middle of the gorge and makes a quick descion. Kiara runs and climbs up a dead tree. Zazu flies down into the canyon where he spots Kiara clinging to the branch for dear life.

Kiara seen the majordomo and hope sparkled in her fear filled eyes. "Zazu! Help me!"

"Your father is on the way! Hold on!"

Kiara started loosing her grip as she watched Zazu fly away. "Hurry!"

On the lower ledges of the gorge Simba and Akan stood scanning the canyon. Zazu flies to Simba and points out where the princess is.

"There! There! On that tree!"

Simba follow where Zazu was pointing to see Kiara clinging to a dead tree branch. "Hold on, Kiara!"

In the gully, a wildebeest rams the tree Simba's on, nearly breaking it.

Kiara screams as she was nearly knocked off her temporary safe haven. "Ahhhh!"

Simba rushed into the gorge without thinking and runs out into the herd, joining the stampede.

"Oh Akan, this is awful. What will we do? What will we do? Hah ... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he-oomph!"

Akan growls before he backhands Zazu into a rock wall, knocking him out. He then follows Simba's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously from the bottom of the gully. Simba runs with the herd till he slightly past the tree. He whips around the front of some wildebeest and runs into the herd towards Kiara's tree. He gets rammed head-first once, throwing him to the ground. A wildebeest hits Kiara's tree, throwing the golden orange cub into the air. Simba jumps up in time to catch his daughter in the air with his mouth. He gets hit again and accidentally throws Kiara. Kiara slides along the dusty gorge floor before she had to dodge a few oncoming wildebeest. Simba runs by with the herd and grabs Kiara. He jumps up to a near rock ledge and sets Kiara down, but is immediately struck by a wildebeest and carried off into the stampede.

"Daddy!" Kiara cried as she helplessly watched her father get pulled back into the stampede.

The future queen watches in horror as she cannot find her father in the swirling mass of wildebeest below him. At the last second, Simba leaps out of the herd and starts to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. Kiara sighed before she turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of Kiara's sight, Simba reaches a point right below a ledge where he can't climb due to the steepness and his tiredness. His claws are scraping and his back paws have no traction. The golden king sighed in relief when he seen Akan standing on the ledge over him.

"Akan! Broth-" Simba start to slip and is barely hangs on. "Brother! Help me!"

Akan looks disdainfully down and then suddenly latches onto Simba's forepaws with claws extended. The golden lion roars, primarily from the sudden pain of his brother's claws, but no doubt also due to the sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changes to one of horror as he recognizes Akan's intent.

Akan debates what his last words were going to be when he remembered that story Imari told when he and Simba was cubs and he was known as the mere, useless Sarkis. He lowers his head as he whispered slowly and evilly, "Long live the king."

The whitish-beige lion throws his brother backwards. Simba free-falls, back first. All he could do was yell as he fell. Kiara watches with wide eyes as her and her father's screams mingle. The herd passes. Everything is clouded by dust. Kiara bounds to the canyon floor.

Kiara coughs as she looks around, searching. "Daddy!" Kiara's ears perked as she heard a sound. She looked towards the source with a hopeful expression. "Daddy?"

A stray wildebeest run past, turning out to be the source of the sound. The wildebeest curves around a log further down the gully. Under the log is a shadow, laying on its side. It is not moving or breathing. Kiara slowly approaches to see it was her father.

Kiara looked hopeful. "Daddy? ...Daddy, come on." she rubs up against her father's cheek. The head merely rolls back in place after the rub. "You gotta get up." she places both forepaws on his cheek and pushes. "Papa. We gotta go home." she tugs at Simba's ear. Again the head limply moves back in place. Kiara runs off a bit, obviously very scared. "HEEEEELP! Somebody!" her voice reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge. "Anybody... help."

Tears began to fall as she turns back to the body. She nuzzles up under the limp paw so that her father is embracing her.

Out of the lingering dust Akan apporches. "Kiara. ...What have you done?"

Kiara jumps back, crying. "There were wildebeests and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen."

Akan pulls his niece close a bit. "Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means..." he pulls Kiara closer; Kiara sniffles before she hid her face on Akan's foreleg. "for these things to happen. ...But the king IS dead." Akan looked down with mock regret at Kiara. "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive." Kiara feels crushed, believing her guilt. Another thought "occurs" to whitish-beige lion. "Oh! What will your mother think?"

Kiara sniffles a bit as she looks up with a lost expression. "What am I gonna do?"

Akan bends down and causes Kiara to back up with his words. "Run away, Kiara. Run... Run away and never return."

Kiara glanced at her father's limp body before she runs off blindly, obviously broken. Not a second later after Kiara ran off down the gorge Janja, Banzai and Chungu appeared behind Akan. The whitish-beige lion sneered, while still facing the direction Kiara ran.

"Kill her."


	29. Chapter 29

**I agree, last chapter was extremely sad. I appreciate the reviews. Now for the aftershock.**

After Kion and Brandt left Kiara and their uncle, the princes headed for the watering hole. But when they got there they wasn't in a playful as before. The princes looked at their reflections in the water when out of nowhere a loud yell echoed through the air,

"Zuka zama!"

Kion and Brandt barely had time to react before a good amount of water splashed on them. Brandt shook the water from his light golden fur before glaring at water just as a small pale blue honey badger emerge from the water just as a pale gray hippo calf came running over with a white and light orange egret flying behind.

"You okay, little 'B'?"asked the hippo.

The honey badger grinned as he exited the watering hole. "Of course big 'B'!"

Brandt narrowed his green eyes. "Hey! You need to look before you jump you got me and my brother wet!"

"Aw! The poor princey got wet!"

The princes and the young animals looked to see a light golden cheetah cub run over with a amazing speed that dust was in the air causing Kion and Brandt to cough.

"Hey maybe introduction is due." the hippo offered.

The small egret now perched on the hippo's shoulder. "Well for us. We know who they are."

Brandt growled but stopped when Kion stepped in front of him. He looked at the animals with a kind smile, "I'm Kion and this is my younger brother Brandt."

The cheetah rolled her forest green eyes. "We know who you are royalty."

The egret rolled his brown eyes. "That's Fuli. I'm Ono, the hippo is Beshte and the daredevil badger is Bunga."

Kion tilted his head. "Daredevil?"

Beshte grimace a bit. "Bunga have the tenancy to jump into dangerous situations without thinking."

Kion looked at Bunga with wide light brown eyes. "Cool. You must be very brave."

Brandt rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed with the information he just received. "Yeah, brave broading on stupid."

Fuli giggled, finally someone else noticed. "I like you. You and your brother are cool with me."

Kion and Brandt shared a look before looking back at the group with broad smiles of their own. This was a start of a beautiful friendship and maybe something more.

 _ **Akan's Cave**_

Akan entered his cave to see Alyssa sitting in the middle of the cave with a smile on her muzzle. "I assume that everything went according to plan."

Akan shook his with a smile of his own. "It did but I am actually surprised. Nothing against you..." he took a deep breath, "Thank you. Now I have to go deliver the _bad_ news. We'll meet here to talk about where we will go after."

Alyssa nodded before exiting the cave. Akan inhaled and exhaled before walking out the cave. He walked over towards priderock where Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina was with a still unconscious Zazu.

Nala looked up at her friend with confused eyes. "Akan, are you going to tell us what happened? And where's Simba and Kiara?"

Akan looked at Kovu who just apporched with Edina. "Can you go round up the cubs and everyone else?"

The mates shared a look before turning to go separate ways; Edina went to get the cubs as Kovu gathered the pride. When everyone was gathered, Kion and Brandt stood by Nala, by her was Sarabi, Sarafina, Nalin, and Maliha. Zazu, who had woken up not long after Kovu and Edina went to gather the pride stood by Sarabi's paws. Zira stood with Ameila as Alyssa stood by her friend, Akan sat on a ledge with his head low and tears falling from his closed eyes.

"I have sorry to report some terrible news. There was a stampede in the gorge this afternoon and I'm afraid our king and prince were lost."

The pride gasped, before they could register what they heard Akan continued,

"Simba's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Kiara, who had barely begun to live..."

Zazu, comforts Sarabi, who along with Nala bends her head in extreme pain as tears fell from their eyes along with Maliha. Tears fell from Kion and Brandt's eyes as they were cuddled together. Kopa closed his dark green eyes before rubbing against his mother's paw, crying.

Akan let his voice crack a bit before it gained strength. "..For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era..." The hyenas start emerging, casting eerie green shadows on priderock and laughing hollowly, "...in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!"

Akan ascends Pride Rock as the hyenas appear in full force.

 _ **Rafiki's Tree**_

Rafiki who is shaking his head in the distance. The scene changes with Rafiki in the same position. He is in his tree house. After wiping away a tear, he reaches up and rubs his hand across the cub painting, smearing it.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Buzzards are circling Kiara's body. One descends, then all. They circle around her. With a yell a pale brown meerkat riding a red worthog appears and dives into the midst of the buzzards. They slap and kick the buzzards all away.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaahh! Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo!" the meerkat yelled.

"I love it! Bowling for buzzards!" the worthog exclaimed.

The meerkat laughed while dusting himself off. "Gets 'em every time."

"Uh-oh. Hey Timon. You better come look. I think it's still alive."

Timon turned to see what his friend was looking at. "Ewww..."

Timon walks to the front of Kiara, who is lying on her side with her paw over her face.

"All righty, what have we got here?" Timon smells Kiara before tries to lift her paw. He can't. He gets under it and with a great push gets it above his head. When sees Kiara's face. "Jeez, it's a lioness!" Jumping up on the worthog. "Run, Pumbaa! Move it!"

Pumbaa shook his head as he looked at the unconscious cub. "Hey, Timon. It's just a little lioness. Look at her. She's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep her?"

Timon's brown eyes widen before yelling into Pumbaa's ear, "Pumbaa, are you nuts? We're talking about a lioness. Lionesses eatguys like us."

Pumbaa frowned and was about to mention their first asset but choose to go against it. "But she's so little."

He leans over to regard Kiara, and accidentally dumps Timon from his head.

Timon glared at the wild pig. "She's gonna get bigger."

Pumbaa smiled, "Maybe she'll be on our side."

Timon shook his head as he dust himself off. "A-huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"What are you two doing?"

Timon and Pumbaa looked to see a black lioness with a white tuff on her head walk their way. Pumbaa smiled at the lioness. "Timon don't think we should help the cub."

The lioness rolled her bluish eyes. "Timon,"

Timon glared at the lioness. "I don't want to hear it Ororo. We raised you and that's enough."

Ororo looked at the meerkat for a moment before smiling. "Then you won't. I will."

Before Timon could protest Ororo gabbed the unconscious cub and head towards a cluster of trees. Timon groaned before jumping on Pumbaa and followed after the black lioness.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the reviews and of course I had to put the guard in. But with my own twists, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Nala found it very difficult to fall asleep. She was very bothered and sleep wasn't going to help, actually it was going to be worse. While asleep she'll be tormented by the images of her mate and daughter. So when she found herself waking, she was confused. The peachy cream lioness found herself more than confused at the sounds coming out of the cave. Nala stood and quickly exited the cave to stare at scene before her wide, fearful, terror filled green eyes.

"Akan!"

Outside the cave was the cubs surrounded by hyenas as the lions stood growling while barricaded by more hyenas. Akan stood by the peak watching with a satisfied grin before turning his green eyes towards his sister in law.

The whitish-beige lion smiled sweetly. "Did you sleep well?"

Nala glared before looking at the cubs and gasped when she saw Kion and Brandt. "What are you doing Akan?!"

Akan chuckled, "Getting rid of the competition of course."

"Those are your nephews you no good bastard!" Kovu snarled.

Akan growls before looking at the hyenas. With that that the hyenas decended on the dark brown, green eye lion. But before the hyenas attacked a loud roar stopped everything.

"Stop!"

Akan was the first one to look towards the source of the roar to narrowed his green eyes. "Ameila...step away."

Ameila looked at Kovu then Edina, before sighing heavily. "You know why. I...l love him."

There were gasps all around the gathered pride. Edina tore her teary eyes from the princess to her mate, her head low as her ears were forward.

"You didn't? Tell me you didn't...please!"

Kovu lowered his head and nodding slowly. Before Kovu could react the hyenas decended, Xena left the side of her mother and aunt and leapt into the fight. Kovu and Xena put up their best and took out a few hyenas, before the hyenas overpowered the two. Kovu and Xena fell, blood leaked from everywhere and their chests wasn't moving.

Akan grinned, "Now to get rid of the competition."

Kion and Brandt shuddered before the golden yellow cub stood with his head low. "Wait! We don't want the throne! Please don't kill us!"

Akan thinks it over, mowing over the possibilities and such. "Lead the guard. Both of you, protect my kingdom. Recruit who you like, but shall both of you step out of line you will die. Meeting is over!"

After Akan entered the cave and the hyenas went down priderock. Nala quickly embraced her sons while holding back tears; tears of pain, tears of sorrow. She pinned her ears as the wail of Kopa and Ameila mixed together echoed through the Pridelands. There Nala knew Akan's reign will bring nothing but destruction.

 _ **The Oasis**_

Kiara blinked her eyes open to snap them shut again. Her eyes automatically perked at the sound of hush voices, unfamiliar hush voices. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of bluish eyes looking down at her. She gulped, "Where am I?"

"North of the desert."

Kiara moved her orange eyes from the black lioness with a white tuff on her head to a red warthog, he stood proudly as he lifted his head. He was about to say something when a pale brown meerkat jumped in between them.

"I saved you!" he jumped when the warthog snorted. "Pumbaa helped...A little."

"That's Timon, if only he runs as fast as his mouth moves." Kiara giggled, urging everyone to smile even the meerkat. "As you heard the warthog is Pumbaa and I'm Ororo, what's your name?"

"Kiara..."

Pumbaa got closer with a friendly smile. "Where are you from Kiara?"

Kiara looked down, her ears back and tears begging to be released. "It's dosen't matter, I can't go back."

Ororo frowned, her ears slightly forward. "Did you do something?"

Kiara simply nodded, Timon jumped in the mist again. "What did you do?"

Ororo and Pumbaa rolled their eyes as Kiara flattened her ears against her head. "Something terrible, I don't want to talk about it."

Timon turned and crossed his arms. "Good. Because we don't want to hear about it."

Ororo narrowed her pretty bluish eyes. "Timon!"

Pumbaa frowned, "Is there anything we can do?"

Tears continued to fall, all she wanted was to be home with her dad but that wasn't going to happen. "Not less you can change the past."

Timon uncrossed his arms and turned. "Here's a solution for you. When the world turns it back on you...you turn your back on the world."

Kiara frowned, she wasn't taught to be so selfish. "That wasn't the way I was taught."

Timon grinned before chuckling. "Then you need a new lesson. Repeat after me...Hakuna Matata."

TLKTLKTLKTLK

On the edge of the desert, a few days travel to the oasis. Was the Grassland, the land was inhabited by a small pride. In a cave with a hole in the roof laid a large dark beige furred lion. His dark blonde mane was angle in a odd way. His ears perked at the sound of apporching paws, he cast his hazel eyes towards the entrance to see another large built dark beige furred lion.

"You wanted to see me Creed."

The dark blonde maned lion sneered, "Logan, what is your job."

Logan looked at the older lion with confused hazel eyes. "Why do I feel like that wasn't a question."

Creed stood and roared. "Because it wasn't! You useless fool! You had one job and that was to make sure that the prey stay here! Now they went to the oasis! Now I sent Eric to retrieve them! Now that I have said my piece, get out of my sight!"

Logan frowned before turning and stalking out of the cave. He was sick of the way Creed treated him, he looked back at the cave and growled before turning and running off strength into the desert.

 _ **In The Pridelands**_

In a secluded part of the cave laid Akan and Alyssa. The two were lying next to one another and Akan couldn't help but feel good and loved.

"I finally get what is rightfully mind and they treat me as if I'm some dirty rogue."

Alyssa purred before nuzzling the king. "You're the the king now, show them who's boss."

Akan looked down before looking at the year and a half creamy beige lioness. "I don't know why but I feel different around you and you make me want to be a better king."

Alyssa looked away with a blush. "You can't be something you already is. Akan you're amazing king and a wonderful lion. If they can't see the wonder you are than they are the fools."

Akan's eyes lit up with delight and smiled." Do you really think so, Alyssa?"

"Yes," Alyssa whispered, sensually.

For a few seconds, they stared into each other's eyes. After that, they affectionately rubbed their heads together. Their bodies heated up with a passionate warmth as they got closer. Slowly yet suddenly, Alyssa assumed the mating position. Even though she was thrilled she was also nervous.

"My king, I never made love before," Alyssa shamefully confessed.

Akan smiled, as his heart swelled. "It's okay," he assured the young but exoticly beautiful lioness."There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Within minutes, they mated for the very first time. Akan, though far more sexually experienced, was both impressed and satisfied. To Alyssa it was as good as she dreamed it would be. This was the start of a long, undying romance. For the first time ever, Akan and Alyssa was in love.

 _ **At The Watering Hole**_

It's been a month and a half since that night in the cave. Alyssa was at the watering hole getting a drink when she was blind slided. When her vision cleared she growled at the pale tan lioness towering over her.

"You mate stealing whore! I'll kill!"

Alyssa snarled before pouncing on the older lioness before Zira could strike. Zira roared and fought back but it was useless. The pale tan lioness laid out on her side, blood leaking from all the wounds she received.

"What's going on here!?"

Alyssa flattened her ears as she looked to see Akan walking over. "I'm sorry my lord but she attacked and I was protecting the future of your kingdom."

The whitish-beige lion looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant," Alyssa revealed.

Akan's jaw dropped in mere amazement. He couldn't believe his ears. _Did Alyssa just inform me that I'm going to be a father again?_ Akan thought. _I'm going to have another cub? An heir to the throne? After Ameila's stunt with Kovu, she's no longer qualified to be his heir._

Alyssa interrupted his thoughts."My king, please say something."

"Well Alyssa….I'm happy," Akan responded with a genuine pleased smile."This is the greatest thing I heard in a good while."

Alyssa was very happy to hear Akan say that.

"I'm so full of joy," Alyssa stated, with tears in her eyes." I've been given a chance at motherhood and I'm glad it's with you. When he or she is born, we'll be the proudest parents alive. I love you, Akan."

Akan smiled at Alyssa for a few seconds, the words had a different effect than when Zira told him that but he liked the different." Well, since we're expecting a cub soon, we must welcome it into the world the traditional way. So, if you love me, you would do me the honor of being my queen…will you marry me, dear Alyssa?"

"Yes," Alyssa replied, full of emotion." Nothing else in the world would give me more joy."

They embraced each other firmly. After ordering nearby hyenas to dispose Zira's dead body they walked side by side through the land, dwelling in their love for each other. They stumbled upon two of the cubs, wrestling with each other and playing a game of 'predator and prey'.

"Children!" Akan growled causing Kopa and Echo to stop and look at the king with fearful eyes. "Find Nala and your mother and tell them to gather everyone together," Akan told them."I have an important announcement to make."

Akan and Alyssa smiled at the two cubs as they hurried off to do as told. A little bit later, Alyssa and Akan stood together on a large, rocky platform, the pride and hyenas sat, curious about what's going on.

"As King of the Pridelands, I have an announcement to make," Scar declared." As a matter of fact, I have anintroduction to make. Hyenas and lionesses, feast your eyes on my darling, the love of my life, my bride-to-be, your future queen…..Alyssa!"

Nala and mainly others frowned, what happened to Zira? Most of the pride roared as the hyenas cackled and cheered. Alyssa humbly yet proudly beamed as if to say 'thank you' but she couldn't care less about being formal she was going to be queen. Maliha and Nala were happy for the young lioness; however, they had mixed feelings about the engagement. For some reason, they both felt as though Alyssa could have done much better than Akan. Even if said lion was Maliha's brother.

Nevertheless, they also took into consideration how Alyssa felt about him and it was tremendously obvious that she was truly in love. Therefore, if marrying Akan would make her happy, how can anyone not be happy for her?

The next day, an old Zazu was sent by Alyssa to seek Rafiki. When they returned, a wedding ceremony was performed. Once again, the pride and the hyenas gathered. At last, Akan and Alyssa were officially married, therefore, making Alyssa a queen.

This was undeniably the happiest day of Alyssa's life. She was the new queen, married to her true love and pregnant with his cub. She couldn't have asked for a better blessing. However, little did she know, her happiness and her love for Akan was bound to come with a huge cost. To make matters more complicated, Alyssa was dangerously in love with her new husband more than what Zira was. The things she'd do or say to please him would be frighteningly unpredictable. Why did she believe that she belonged to Akan? How can she rationalize this? As far as she was concerned, her heart was under Akan's spell from the moment she saw him and he was the only one for her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the reviews, Akan is very much going down a very dark road.**

Kiara sat by the cave entrance watching the sun rise higher in the sky. Before two small blue birds flew from the tree tops. She sighed deeply, she had another nightmare and this time she was hunted not only by her father's death but the day that nice lion, Ohan saved her life. Kiara's ears twichted at the sound of a yawn that sounded like a small roar. She turned to see that the black lioness that had took her in had woken up.

"Morning Kiara. What are you doing up so early?"

Kiara gave her new guardian a small smile. "It's a old habit of watching the sun rise."

Ororo gave a small smile of her own. "I know what you mean. I used to star glaze with my father."

Kiara looked away before looking back at the black lioness. "I have been wondering how you ended up with Timon and Pumbaa."

Ororo looked at the cave floor with her ears back. "My father and I were travelling and we got separated. A leopard found me but Timon and Pumbaa showed up where Pumbaa saved me with his...um, special power." Kiara scrunched up her nose with a giggle. Ororo giggled before she took a deep breath. "I was reunited with my father but later he saved Timon and Pumbaa from a deranged lion. My father barely escaped, from that day on Timon and Pumbaa stuck with us."

Kiara smiled a bit before she tilted her head. "Where's your dad now?"

Ororo folded her ears back. "He died a few months ago after returning from a trip. He was badly injured and his wounds were infected."

Something snapped in Kiara's memory. She looked at Ororo with wide orange eyes. "What was your dad's name?"

Ororo looked confused but replied anyway. "My father's name was...Ohan."

Kiara's eyes widened even more before she ran out of the cave with a loud sob.

 _ **Somewhere In The Oasis**_

Logan frowned as Eric and his guards were apart of a selfish game where they hunted for sport. The dark beige lion was disgusted and ashamed that those baffons were apart of the same pride as him. He was about to turn around and leave the area when his hazel eyes caught sight of a small golden orange cub ran across the oasis. She was headed for Eric, and he knew that wasn't going to be pretty. He quickly ran after the cub but he wasn't the one that got to her first.

"Well lookie here what I caught." laughed a sliverish lion with a black mane as he put his colorless paw on the cub's tail.

Logan glared before he made his self known. "Step away from the cub, Eric!" his voice was deeper than it normally was and laced with a snarl.

Eric laughed as two lions exited the tall grasses. "You think you can take us all on. You're weak as well as a fool!"

A creamy tan lion pounced first, but Logan ducked before turning and met the lion's charge head on. Blood and fur flew as the two fought before the other lion with light tan fur joined the fight. Logan growled before turning and snapping the light tanned lion's neck. He then threw the dead body into the creamy tan lion before pouncing on him, breaking his spine. Eric growled before turning and ran off. Logan snarled before turning to the shaken cub. He took a deep breath before walking over but before he reached her a black blur came out of no where and pinned him to the ground.

"Who are you stranger?!" the female roared.

"I'm no threat...I promise."

"Ororo...he just rescued me."

Ororo...Logan looked at the lioness over him and his heart ached at the memories that hit him. "Princess..?"

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Kion and Brandt sat on a ledge watching the sun set. It was yet another tiring day of training with their grandfather. They missed it where they could play and be cubs. But they know that they have no choice now, because their lives depends on them taking the guard serious. But unfortunately the princes relaxing time was cut short when a loud roar echoed through the Pridelands. The brothers shared a look before running towards the roar. They ran to the lionesses relaxing area to stop in their tracks as they eyes saw several of their friends lying motionless in a pool of blood along with a few bodies of adults, including their grandmothers Sarafina and Sarabi, their grandfather, Malka and Tojo. Kion was just heart broken, he couldn't stand seeing the dead bodies and ran. Brandt was frozen and couldn't find it in him to run after his brother. He slumped down and cried.

"Brandt?"

The light golden cub sniffed up some tears before turning to see his mother. "Mom!"

Nala hugged her son close. Not bothered to fight away the tears. She had lost both of her parents to those fifthy scumbags. But as she was grieving the lost of her parents and her beloved mother in law, as well as the cubs that was tooken way too early. She was grateful her sons and the rest of the cubs were alive and she was going to make sure that stays that way. The peachy cream lioness nuzzled her son's head before lifting her gaze. "Where's your brother, Brandt?"

Brandt looked up with teary green eyes. "He ran off."

Nala sighed before grabbing Brandt by his nape and headed towards the cave. She's going to drop him with Edina and the other lionesses and then go find her other son.

 _ **In The Plains, Pridelands**_

Kion was by the creek that ran through the Pridelands. Tears fell from his light brown eyes, he could never get those bloody bodies out of his head.

"Your royalness, what are you doing out here?"

The golden yellow cub rubbed his eyes with his yellow paw before looking over his shoulder to see Fuli walking over. "Oh...hi Fuli."

The light golden cheetah cub frowned as she sat by the stockier cub. "Kion, what's wrong?"

Kion lowered his head and closed his eyes. "My uncle is a tyrant."

Fuli tilted her head, "I know that your uncle is a tyrant. The way he let those dirty hyenas in here. But what has he done that got you like this?"

Kion looked at his friend with a grief stricken face. "The hyenas killed my grandparents, my friends and the guard. Brandt and I are supposed to protect the Pridelands but how are we going to do that?"

Fuli frowned as she flattened her ears. "Kion why would you and Brandt protect the Pridelands for Akan? You can dethrone him!"

Kion shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "We promised we wouldn't rebel. It was that or get killed. We had no choice but now that he said we have to protect the Pridelands or die..."

Fuli looked away, it's been a month and a few days since she and the gang met Kion and Brandt. She couldn't explain it but she found herself drawn to the oldest prince. She didn't like seeing him upset. "Could you recruit new members?"

Kion was about to say how that wasn't going to leave them with much but then a idea struck him. "Fuli! You're a genius!"

Fuli was tooken back when Kion embraced her. She couldn't help the warm heat that washed over her cheeks. "What I do?"

Kion backed away with a grin on his yellow muzzle. "I'll explain everything. Gather the gang and meet me at the watering hole in the morning."

Fuli watched Kion run off towards the speck in the distance with a clouded mind. She shook her head before turning to head back to the cheetah coalition. She has a feeling that tomorrow is going to be very interesting.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello dear readers, I appreciate the reviews and comments. Now here's the next chapter of Innocence, enjoy.**

Ororo stared at the dark beige male with confusion in her bluish eyes before she growled as memories resurfaced. "Logan..."

Logan smiled lightly. "I'm sorry about what happened to Queen Amora."

Ororo snarled, her eyes narrowed. "Your brother killed her!" she lowered her head as tears fell down her face. "You broke my heart."

Kiara looked between the two and knew when it was her cue to leave. She turned and quickly ran to find Pumbaa, because she swares, Timon doesn't like her. But now that she thinks about it, the stars is out and Pumbaa is probably sleep. She went to head to the cave she shared with Ororo but stopped when she got the erge to use the bathroom. Kiara didn't want to wake Timon and Pumbaa but she had no choice. As it was one of the promises she made with Ororo, to not wonder through the oasis during nightfall. With a deep breath Kiara went over and woke up Timon. After waking Timon up two more times, she was able to go to sleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't a peaceful one.

 _Young Kiara ran over to the edge of the cliff that led to a very deep gorge. She came to the edge and looked down. There was a stampede down at the bottom. Wildebeests were running away from whatever frightened them clearly not caring about who or what got in their way and leaving trails of dust in their path. However, that was the least of the young princess' problems. She was only focused on what she saw on the cliff's face. It was a well built golden lion hanging on the steep slope by his claws while struggling to climb up. Kiara automatically recognized the lion. It was her father…Simba, the King of the Pride lands! Kiara watched in fear as Simba continued struggling. Suddenly, the lion king looked up directly at Kiara. Kiara gasped as she and her father made eye contact. The young cub was able to see the fear in Simba's eyes. She had never seen her father look so afraid before. He was actually struggling and afraid…just as Kiara was feeling at the moment as well._

 _"Kiara! Kiara, help me!" Simba shouted up to his young daughter._

 _"DADDY!" Kiara shouted back. The princess didn't know what to do. She was helpless! There was no other lion around to help save Simba…not even her Uncle Akan or Zazu were around. That was when she realized that it was up to her. Kiara knew she would have to save her father from certain death. She then quickly leaned over the ledge reaching her paw out for her father while latching her other one onto the gorge to keep a grip on the cliff to avoid falling herself. "Come on, Dad! Give me your paw! I'll pull you up!"_

 _Simba obeyed his daughter and reached up to grab Kiara's paw. However, the lion king was just a little too far for the princess to reach, but both father and daughter refused to give up. Hope flickered inside of the young cub as she slowly but surely reached for the older lion's paw._

 _"Hang in there, Papa! You're almost there! Just a little farther!" Kiara said when she saw that their paws were only merely inches away from each other. Though she didn't show it, Kiara felt even more hope rise inside of her. In just a few short moments, her father was going to be back up on the top of the cliff with her, and they would be able to go home together and forget the whole incident ever happened._

 _Unfortunately, her happiness didn't last long when suddenly…Simba began to slide down the slope farther and farther away from Kiara._

 _"KIARA!" the lion king shouted as he slid down…until he finally lost his grip._

 _"NO!" Kiara shouted as she watched her father fall to his death and disappear into the stampede below._

Kiara screamed as she jolted out of her sleep. She breathed heavily as she looked around taking in her surroundings. She was no longer in the middle of a stampede in the gorge. Instead she was in the middle of a oasis in the dark of night. The young lioness cub sighed in relief realizing it was only a nightmare, but as quickly as the relief came it just left when Kiara remembered that it actually happened. It had only been a month and a few weeks since that tragic day in the gorge…the day her father, her best friend, her hero died in the wildebeest stampede... Chills went down Kiara's spine as he remembered watching her father fall to his death… She was still able to hear Simba's ear-piercing scream. She was still able to see him waving his paws around as if he tried to grab onto something to stop the fall. Finally, Kiara cringed at the memory of seeing her father's lifeless body in the middle of the gorge. And to make matters worse, the only reason Simba died was because of her. Kiara was the cause of her father's death. Even her Uncle Akan said so.

 _"And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive…"_

Tears formed in Kiara's eyes as she remembered her uncle's words. As much as it hurt, it was true. Kiara roared too loud at the silly lizard scaring the wildebeests. She caused the stampede that claimed her father's life. A mere accident killed the most important lion in her life. The tears finally fell from Kiara's eyes puffy orange eyes as she rested her head in her paws sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Papa…" Kiara managed to whisper through her sobs. "I'm so sorry… Please forgive me…" After a minute of sobbing, she finally managed to calm herself down a little deciding that she needed someone…to comfort her especially after that horrible nightmare that she just had.

Kiara needed someone to tell her that everything would be okay…just to be there with her so she wouldn't be alone. Bringing herself back to reality, Kiara exited the cave and looked to her left and saw Timon and Pumbaa sleeping in their own bed under a large tree. The young cub inhaled and exhaled before heading towards the prey animals. As she slowly walked over to their sleeping forms she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for wanting to wake Timon up for the fourth time in a row. She had woken the meerkat up three times before to go to the bathroom, to get water, and to go to the bathroom again.

"I hope they don't mind," Kiara thought to herself as she sat down in front of the sleeping duo. She took a deep breath hoping Timon wouldn't get mad at her and that maybe they could comfort her like her parents always did whenever he had a nightmare back at Pride Rock. Normally she'll go to Ororo but she didn't come back to their cave, the black lioness is still busy.

"Timon…" Kiara said hesitantly.

"AHH!" the meerkat shouted suddenly sitting up making the golden orange cub cringe a little. Even though Timon had his back to Kiara, the cub was able to see how annoyed he was at the moment. "What have you got against the concept of a good night sleep, HUH?" he asked as he got down from Pumbaa and turned to face Kiara. Kiara saw that Timon's eyes were bloodshot and felt even worse.

"Actually…I…uh…I had a bad dream…" Kiara said meekly hoping that his new friend would be more understanding. "And...Ororo is still out..."

Kiara could of sworn she saw Timon's angry expression turn into a look of shock and slight embarrassment.

"Oh…well…uh…" Timon stammered nervously. He then swung his elbow into Pumbaa, who was still sleeping.

Pumbaa suddenly jolted awake from the impact. "Oh…uh…wasn't me…" he said sleepily.

"Princess had a bad dream," Timon said pointing directly at Kiara. Pumbaa looked over at Kiara with a concerned look.

Oddly enough. Kiara felt weird that Timon's nickname for her was princess. Considering the circumstances.

"Aww…" Pumbaa said as Kiara looked down waiting for Timon and Pumbaa to figure out what to do.

She couldn't help but feel alone and even more homesick as she remembered what her parents would do whenever she had a nightmare in the middle of the night. Like after the elephant graveyard when she couldn't go to sleep, her father sung to her.

"Why don't you sleep over here with us?" Pumbaa finally said bringing Kiara back to reality.

Kiara stared at the warthog not believing what she just heard.

"Mi Pumbaa, su Pumbaa," Timon said casually.

A wide smile splashed across Kiara's face when she realized Timon and Pumbaa just offered her a chance to sleep with them…so she wouldn't be alone after the nightmare she just had. "Alright!" she said running over to them. She hopped onto Pumbaa's stomach next to Timon.

"So…uh…Kiara?" Timon asked as Kiara tried to get herself comfortable on Pumbaa's large stomach. "You…want to tell us about your nightmare…I guess?"

Kiara stared at Timon and Pumbaa for a moment before looking away. She wanted to tell them about her nightmare, but then that would mean telling them that she was responsible for her father's death. She didn't even want to think about what they or Ororo would say if she told them that her father died because of her.

"W-Well, actually, Timon, I'd r-rather not talk about it, right now," she finally said. "I'm sorry."

There was a quick moment of silence.

Timon shrugged. "OK, if that's how you feel," he said.

"But, Kiara…you do know you can talk to us about anything, right?" Pumbaa added.

Kiara stared at Timon and Pumbaa before smiling at them. They were offering to help her…to be there for her when she needs someone to talk to. "I do," the cub finally said. "Thanks, guys." She then rested her head on her paws ready to go back to sleep. "Good night."

"Sleep tight," Timon said leaning on her.

"Dream of bed bugs tonight," Pumbaa said before immediately falling back to sleep.

Kiara and Timon looked at each other as she let out a little giggle. With that, the cub and meerkat followed the warthog's lead and began to fall asleep. As Kiara drifted off again, she subconsciously wrapped her arm around Timon pulling him closer. The young lioness cub was able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night knowing that even though she caused her father's death…she was really no longer alone. As the three went to sleep they wasn't aware of Ororo watching with a smile of her light gray muzzle.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

As the sun began to rise over the horizon in the Pridelands, Kion and Brandt met with the rest of the cubs in the pride with Fuli and the gang.

A dark orange cub yawned before moving his tired dark blue eyes on the princes. "Please inlighten us on why we're here before the sun is even high in the sky."

Tiffu rolled her greenish eyes. "Apparently, Zuberi. Kion and Brandt wants to talk to us before that awful king wakes."

"What brings me to my question; why are we listening to these two? They could be alegied with King Akan. After all they share the same blood."

Kopa glared at the brunt orange cub. Feeling very offended. "Hey! That's stupid! Echo and I are the grandcubs of Scar, the old king of the Mountain Region. He was evil like Akan but we're not evil."

Brandt jumped in before either of Tama's twins could say anything. "We're not with Akan, even if he's our uncle. We are to serve the Pridelands, protect the kingdom and the circle of life. Even from it's ruler. So we'll be a cause inside of another. We'll use the Pridelands Guard as our cover, but we'll truly be a Legion that will protect the Pridelands in the name of my father and what he stood for."

After Brandt's speech, one by one all the cubs and young animals agreed to be apart of the Legion. Kopa looked at his old and now new friends talk about the future of the Legion.


	33. Chapter 33

**Wow, over one hundred reviews. Thank you all, as you all know a sequel will be written. Now here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Months passed and Alyssa went into labour, the remaining cubs of the Pridelands were now teens. A teenage Kopa stood on a ledge watching as the animals, which he and guard noticed that the herds has looked smaller. Akan was standing on the peak before Rafiki and Alyssa apporched with a small whitish-beige bundle dangling from the queen's jaws. Kopa turned away when the animals bowed down to the new heir, Princess Nalini. A cool breeze blew by, ruffling his small dark brown mane. The sound of giggling caused the pale golden teen's ears to perk. With a raised eye brow he went in that direction to come to the watering hole, that everyday seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. Behind some lesser healthy bush was his younger sister playing with a month old cub that he knew all to well.

"Here me roar!" the small pale beige cub mewed instead of roaring.

Kopa rolled his dark green eyes. It was a reason why he distaste the cub. He's the proof of adultery between Ameila and his father. Ameila gave birth to him a month ago and named him Akiel. But Echo dosen't share the same insight as him, his mother dosen't either. She more of have a grauge with the former heir to the Pridelands throne. Kopa shook his head before turning to head towards the Legion Headquarters. It was away from priderock, with separate caves and had a stream running through. By now he may be the only one in the cave. But as he entered and laid down on a ledge over the water, he didn't care as he let the tears fall from his eyes. He missed Kiara terribly, it didn't help the fact that Kiara and King Simba's death anniversary this very day. He remembered what Zazu said, that they were going to be mates. He was disgusted by idea, or thought he was but possibly knew deep down there was something stirring for the princess. But it doesn't matter now, Kiara is gone and there's nothing he could do.

 _ **The Oasis**_

"Now, I want you to lay low. Like I'm doing."

Kiara was being taught how to hunt but she couldn't help but feel...worried. A deep sigh caused the golden orange teen to look at her black furred guardian.

"Kiara, you're not even paying attention."

Kiara shook her head before lowering her ears. "I'm sorry Ororo. But I was just concerned about you and hunting. Do you think it's good idea?"

Ororo sighed heavily before smiling gratefully. "I appreciate your concern but I have enough of that with Logan. I am fine and so is the cub. Don't worry."

Kiara nodded before lowering her body to the ground. She had to learn how to hunt, when Ororo gives birth she'll be in no condition to hunt especially with Logan on guard for his creepy brother. She shuddered to think about Logan's brother. Inhaling and exhaling, she focused on the lesson.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Three Months went by and a young adult Kiara sat outside of Ororo and Logan's cave. She had moved out and into her own den when she turned two. She didn't have to but she wanted to give the couple their privacy. A little while later Logan emerged with a wide grin on his muzzle.

"It's a boy!"

Kiara grinned brightly before running into her old cave. As she reached the back she was greeted by the sounds of a newborn cub's mew. Lying on a bed of grasses was Ororo with a dark beige furred cub by her side. Kiara laid in front of the older lioness with a smile of her own.

"Here's handsome, what's his name?"

The black lioness licked her son's head before looking at Kiara with a glow the young lioness hasn't seen before. "Logan and I decided to name him Orville."

Kiara looked at the tiny cub and frowned. She remembered when Zazu told her that she and her best friend was intended to marry. She thought it was ludicrous, until now. If she didn't kill her father and everything was going as it should have. Would she and Kopa be mates? With a heir to the throne on the way or already born? Kiara lowered her head as tears fell from her orange eyes. She would never know, as she may missed her cubhood best friend he mostly likely disgusted to even know her let alone be engaged.

 _ **In The Pridelands**_

Kion sat on the very top of priderock. The sun was setting and he had a lot to think about. Mainly about the Pridelands becoming a extension of the graveyard and there was hardly ever a prey around. Akan and his hyenas were destroying the kingdom but there wasn't much any one could do. Without the proper vitamins they were all weak and wouldn't last during a overthrow.

"Hey Princey Paws. What are you doing up here?"

Kion froze a bit before turning to look at the light golden cheetah that sat next to him. "Um...thinking."

Fuli nodded before turning to look at the sun set behind the horizon. "You didn't show for patrol. Haven't for the past few weeks." she moved her forest green eyes from the lowering orb to the golden yellow lion. "Kion, is there something you want to tell me?"

Kion turned to look away, even though it was hard to. The sun's golden rays made her already light gold, soft fur shimmer with light. The rays showed off her slim and sleek legs and body. The light illuminated each and everyone of her spots, they glimmered in the light with each breath she took. The one on her forehead especially stood out. The little heart-shaped one. It looked like pure, sparkling gold against her pretty face. Kion closed his eyes and groaned, this is why he has been avoiding the cheetah. It's no doubt that he hasn't fallen in love with his best friend, but the worst thing is that she's not a lioness.

Fuli lowered her eyes before taking a deep breath. "Kion...There's something I have to tell you."

Kion nodded before turning to face Fuli to have their muzzles connect. The two stayed in that position for a minute before they broke apart blushing brighter than a shepherd's sun.

"Um...I..." Kion stuttered.

Fuli blushed before thrusting her head under the lion's. "I feel the same."

Kion smiled before he rubbed his head against Fuli's. Fuli closed her eyes and purred as she rubbed her head back against his. Long after the sun went down and the stars were out the two stayed in the savannah exploring their new love.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for the reviews. Since the story is wrapping up, I'll be posting more frequently.**

A monstrous belch reverberate across the oasis followed by the giggles and laughter of of Ororo, Timon, Pumbaa, and Kiara. Who were lying on their backs looking at the stars. It's been a few weeks since Orville's birth and Ororo was spending some time to herself while Logan looked after their son.

Timon grinned, "Whoah. Nice one, Kiara."

Kiara giggled. "Thanks. Gee, I'm stuffed."

"Me too. I ate like a pig."

Kiara and Ororo frowned before the golden orange lioness turned her orange eyes on the red warthog. "Pumbaa - you are a pig."

"Oh. Right."

All four sigh deeply, in unison. As Timon smacked his lips Pumbaa couldn't help feel confused.

While still looking up at the stars Pumbaa made his confusion known. "Timon?"

Without taking his brown eyes off the stars he replied, "Yeah?"

Pumbaa looked at the stars for a second later before continuing, "Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?"

Timon laughed lightly. "Oh Pumbaa. I don't wonder; I know."

Pumbaa looked down from the stars before looking at his meerkat friend. "Oh. What are they?"

Timon had his legs crossed with one hand under his head and his foot twichted as he explained. "They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh... got stuck up on that big... bluish-black... thing."

Pumbaa looked back up to the stars. "Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

Timon scoffed, "Pumbaa, wit' you, everything's gas."

Kiara giggled before her ears flickered as Pumbaa called to her. She turned to look at her piggy friend.

"Kiara, what do you think?"

Kiara was barely listening to Timon and Pumbaa's conversation but had a grasp what they were talking about. She silently hoped that they wouldn't ask her. She looked down while pawing at her chestnut chest. "Well, I don't know..."

"Aw come on. Give, give, give .. Well, come on, Kiara, we told you ours... pleeeease?"

Timon grinned and joined Pumbaa in trying to get the young lioness to share. "Come on, come on... give, give.."

Kiara looked over at Ororo hoping she would help. Ororo shook her head, "Might as well. They're not going to drop it."

Kiara sighed heavily. "Well, somebody once told me that the great kings and queens of the past are up there, watching over us."

Pumbaa looked at Kiara with a awed expression. "Really?"

Timon was silent until he was done processes what he heard. "You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?"

Timon and Pumbaa breaks out laughing. Ororo frowns when Kiara does half-heartedly.

Timon in between laughs, "Who told you something like that? What mook made that up?"

Kiara went back to rubbing her chest with a small smile. "Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?"

Timon shook his head. "Aw, you're killing me, Kiara."

Kiara sighs and looks back up at the stars. Ororo watches with her ears back as Kiara quietly gets up and leaves.

Timon looked at Pumbaa and Ororo. "Was it something I said?"

Ororo glared and narrowed her bluish eyes. "Ya think?"

Kiara walks out on a ledge and looks up at the stars. She collapses to lay on the edge of the ledge. Milkweed floss is stirred into the air by her flop.

 _ **Tree Of Life**_

Rafiki's hand snatch some milkweed out of the air. He sniffs it, grunts, and bounds down into his tree. He pours the milkweed into a turtle shell, sifts it around, and then eats from a open groud. Examining the milkweed floss again, realization dawns on his face.

"Kiara? She's- she's alive? She she- she's alive!"

Rafiki grabs his staff. Laughing in delight, he picks up some paint and some finishing touches to a smerged lioness image on the wall.

"It is time!"

TLKTLKTLKTLK

It's six months since Nalini was born and a two months since another cub was born to the king and queen. Akan looked over his kingdom, he had everything he could possibly want. But it wasn't enough, after killing Simba he had gotten obessed with the fearful look in his victim's faces. As to who would be his next target, he had an idea. His green eyes snapped towards the young dark brown lioness walking across the plains. He may love Alyssa but since he mated with the creamy beige lioness he wanted to mate with another. Echo, the daughter of Edina and Kovu. Such a beauty and he wants her. Akan stood and down priderock and followed the young lioness. Akan followed Echo towards the dessert borders where she must be patrolling. The perfect time to strike.

"Hello young Echo."

Echo jumped before casting her fearful pale green eyes on the king. "King Akan...you startled me."

Akan grinned before lowering his head. "Forgive me. That wasn't my intention. How are you by the way? It's terrible thing what happened with Kovu. I was looking out for you and your family's interest."

Echo scrunched up her black nose. She didn't believe Akan for a moment. "Well it was nice talking to you sir. But the borders aren't going to patrol themselves."

When Echo went to head towards the southern border Akan jumped in a path. "Now wait a moment. I have a position I want to offer you."

Echo frowned, "I highly doubt that you have anything I could possibly want."

Akan chuckled. "I beg to differ." the whitish-beige lion grinned a toothy grin. "How would you like to be my second queen."

Echo stepped back as a disgusted look formed. "I'll pass."

Akan blocked Echo's path again. "You don't understand. I wasn't asking."

Before Echo could react Akan pounced.

 _ **Tree Of Life**_

Kion nuzzled Fuli as they waited for Rafiki to see them. "It's going to be alright."

The light golden cheetah looked ill and she was breathing pretty heavy. Rafiki then came down his tree with his staff and a small turtle shell. Once the mandrill caught sight of the cheetah he quickly walked over and roamed his paws over Fuli's slim body. Once he reached the lower stomach he stepped back and looked at Kion.

"I have a question. Have you two mated?"

Kion choked on the saliva that suddenly went down his throat. "What!?" the golden yellow lion cleared his throat as a blush crept across his cheeks. "Um...what does that have to do with anything, Rafiki?"

Rafiki turned and grabbed a ground from his staff before cracking it open and poured the containments into the shell. He grabbed a good amount of wild flowers and and mixed it with the groud juice.

"It has everything to do with that since Fuli is pregnant. Since the fetas is half lion it needs more than a cheetah fetas would. It's taking it's effects on Fuli from the inside, out."

Kion pinned his ears as a guilty look swept across his face. He lowered his light brown eyes to the female cheetah. "I'm so sorry my love. It must be the kings and queens must not approve."

Rafiki poured the potion down Fuli's throat before shaking his head. "I disagree. The past rulers have granted you both a gift." he planted a paw on Kion's shoulder. "You have been given the gift of the roar of the elders."


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Kiara will be returning soon. Now here's the next chapter, remember that I want to know what you think. Enjoy.**

Kion looked at Rafiki with wide, confused light brown eyes. "Hevi kabisa! What's the roar of the elders?"

Rafiki shook his head, "It's has a long history with the royal family. But because of Prince Mundu, the second cub of the second king of the Pridelands. The gift hasn't been given until the rulers of the past see that the one receiving the gift is worthy. You Kion are the second born of King Simba and Queen Nala. It's your destiny to protect the Pridelands and defend the circle of life."

Kion didn't know what to say to that. He has been given out of this world news, twice. He's going to be a father and now he's been given a gift from all the dead kings and queens. "Well, I think I should take Fuli back to her home."

Rafiki grabbed his staff and watched the young lion put the cheetah on his back. "Very well, Kion. Just know that you must use the roar when the time is right."

Kion nodded before turning and heading towards the eastern side of the Pridelands where Fuli's family is. Kion had reached the watering hole when he heard a farmilar voice calling his name. The golden yellow lion stopped before looking up to see Ono flying towards him before stopping in front of him with concern in his brown eyes.

"Hapana! What happened?"

Kion took a deep breath before shaking his head. "Don't worry Ono. Fuli's going to be fine. I need you to tell my mother and brother to come to the cheetah coalition. Tell them it's important."

Ono nodded, "Affirmative." before flying off towards priderock that made a speck from where they were from.

Kion inhaled and exhaled before continuing to the coalition. "Don't worry love. You're going to be alright."

 _ **The Cheetah Coalition**_

Thresh looked at his son smiling while talking to a young yellowish cheetah. The feel of someone against him made him move his forest green eyes from the young cheetahs to the one that sat next to him. To smile warmly when he seen it was his mate.

The yellow-orange cheetah smiled before leaning her head on her mate's shoulder. "Who would of thought that we would see our cubs grow so fast."

Thresh chuckled before nuzzling his mate. "We always knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. But we raised good kids, don't you think so Faye?"

Faye lifted her head off of Thresh's shoulder and was going to respond when she saw a pale orange cheetah run towards her. Must be important the way they were burning the ground. When the cheetah got closer Faye seen it was her and Thresh's good friend Blade. Who's the one that gives them news. And to Faye, it didn't look to well.

Thresh stood and apporched the apporching cheetah. "Blade. What is it?"

Blade took deep breathes before looking at the coalition leaders with wide dark blue eyes. "Queen Nala his here. Said that Prince Kion wanted to meet."

Thresh suddenly felt that something was very wrong. He felt that feeling the day King Simba died. "Faye, can you get Trail and meet back at the caves?"

Faye looked confused before nodding. She headed down the hill she was on towards the two young cheetahs not far away.

Thresh sighed heavily before looking at Blade. "I have a feeling what's this is about. I need you to get Shadow and your brother."

Blade nodded before heading off towards the river that runs through their side of the Pridelands. While Thresh headed for the caves. It didn't take long for him to get there but he wasn't expecting to see his daughter there lying like she's dying.

"Fuli!"

Thresh wanted to say but it wasn't him. Before he knew it Faye rushed over to their daughter. Trail went to follow but he shook his head before looking at his mate and daughter just as Blade appeared with two more cheetahs.

Faye lifted her grief stricken eyes and narrowed them on Kion. "What. Did. You. Do!?"

Kion backed up and shook his head. "I'm sorry..."

Nala stood by her son, confusion was very noticeable in her green eyes. "What's going on here?"

Kion lowered his head and sighed. "We have been meaning to tell you all-"

"Tell us what!?" Faye growled, her ears back in a hostel manner.

"Faye!" Thresh snarled. "Let the boy explain."

Kion inhaled and exhaled when they looked back at him. "Fuli is pregnant and I'm the father. We just found out. We been meaning to tell you all that we're together but couldn't find the right time."

Thresh took a deep breath sighing. "There's nothing we can do. Love works in mysterious ways. I give you my blessing."

Nala smiled before nuzzling her son. "As do I."

Faye scoffed before running off leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Kopa sat by the southern border. He was suppose to meet his sister here. Then they were going to see Fuli. It was no serect that Kion and Fuli were together. As it was no serect that Brandt was courting Echo. _Maybe she's with him_...The pale golden lion shook his head before standing and turned in the direction of priderock. He walked by the gorge, the one that took Kiara and King Simba's life when a shout reached his ears. His ears flickered as he realized the voice. Echo! Kopa bolted towards the direction his sister's shout. When he reached the watering hole his dark green eyes widen at what he saw. Echo was being circled by Akan.

"Come precious Echo! It's written in the stars!"

Kopa growled as he glared at the whitish-beige lion. That is his baby sister that bastard is trying to force his self on. He closed his eyes and sighed. He knows what he has to do. With a loud roar the pale golden lion charged, tackling the king.

"Kopa!"

Kopa looked over his shoulder and shouted at his sister. "Run!"

Echo nodded, fear clearly in her eyes before running towards priderock. Kopa glared at Akan and growled.

"You one sick bastard!"

Akan snarled as a bunch of hyenas appeared. "Boy, you're going to regret that."

Kopa bolted before the hyenas could touch him. He had no choice but to leave.

 _ **Middle of the Dessert**_

Kopa walked across the hot dessert, he wanted to get rid of that monster and those fleabags. How dare Akan try and rape his sister. With a heavy sigh the pale golden lion went on. The hot sun was baring down on his back, made the terk more exhausted. He had left the Pridelands before sunset and now the sky was illuminated with different shades of red and orange. His dark green eyes stayed on the sandy ground to keep the dust out.

Kopa lifted his head at the faint smell of grass and water. With a small smile the pale golden lion picked up his pace. While silently praying that he is not losing his mind. Up ahead he could make out a cluster of trees. With pleased grin he bolted towards the trees. The sand flew around, as his paws kicked at the ground. The warm evening dessert breeze blew through his fur and dark brown mane as excitement and hope gleamed in his eyes.

As Kopa gained closer, the smell of water became stronger until a creek came in sight. He quickly rushed over and quenched his burning throat. With a sigh, he scanned the area with cautious eyes. What's on his mind right now, is food. Can't search for help on a empty stomach. His ears twitched at the faint voices of someone singing.

 _'In the jungle, the mighty jungle. The lion sleeps tonight.'_

Kopa chuckled before following the scent of a worthog. In most prides, the lionesses are the only ones doing the hunting but he and the other male cubs had to learn. With their mother's doing more than their fair share of hunting they had to learn to ease the burden. Kopa shook his head to clear his head, one thing about hunting that is very important; you need a clear head to focus. Kopa crouched low in the golden grass, his dark green eyes locked on the red warthog. Soon brown met green and everything went down hill.

"Damn!" Kopa silently growled as he stomped a paw on the dusty ground before taking off after the fleeing pig.

Kopa would never admit that he was about to give up the chase. But who could blame him? He had no energy and that swine is too fast. But that changed when the warthog got stuck under a tree root. A smile formed when he saw a light brown meerkat run out and try to push the larger animal through. He purred in delight at the thought of catching two easy preys. It was greedy but he was that hungry. But that went out of his mind at a loud defining roar. Kopa stopped short as a young golden orange lioness leaped over the root and pounced on him. Kopa knew it was either fight or flight. He decided to go with the first. Kopa swiped the female across the face. Ignoring the meerkat's tips to go for his throat. Eventually his stamina didn't last, the lioness used her back paws to side under him and flip him over on to his back. She stepped on the ground and growled menacingly at his dark green eyes, but she did not see fear in those eyes. No, she saw recognition.

"Kiara?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for the reviews. Yes, Kiara and Kopa have finally been reunited. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Kiara's orange eyes widened as confusion swept across her face as she stopped snarling before backing away. The sound of rustling caused Kiara to look to see Ororo appear through some bushes. Kiara turned back to the male and looked him over, mostly to check for weak points in case another fight break out. So she would know what she's going against. The young male had pale golden fur, he was pretty muscular. His head was crowned with a handsomely dark brown mane. His mane was in a gentleman bad-boy style. The tuff was combed out, where bangs falling nicely above his dark green eyes. There are some string of bangs falling on the sides. Kiara looked at the pale golden lion with a unreadable expression as she asked,

"Who are you?"

The pale golden lion took a step forward with a small smile. "It's me...Kopa."

The golden orange lioness was tooken back. Kopa? But as Kiara looked into the lion's dark green eyes her own eyes widen before a smile formed.

"Kopa!"

The pale golden lion smiled brightly before running over and head bump his long lost friend. Kopa realized with a smile that this was the lioness he was in love with. The two jumped around, laughing and asking questions.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here?"

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?"

Kiara and Kopa looked down at the pale brown meerkat. Kiara rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Timon, this Kopa. He's my best friend."

Timon looked thoroughly confused. "Friends?!"

Ororo chuckled while Kiara nodded before looking at the red warthog stuck under the tree root. "Yeah. Hey, Pumbaa, come over here."

Pumbaa gets himself unstuck and walks over to the group, by Timon.

"Guys, this is Kopa. Kopa, Ororo and Pumbaa."

Kopa dipped his head with a smile. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Ororo and Pumbaa smiled before nodding their heads. "The pleasure's all ours."

Timon shook his head and raised his paws. "How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. Time out.. Lemme get this straight. You know him. He knows you. But he wants to eat him. And everybody's... okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"

Kiara shook her head with a small smile. "Relax, Timon."

Kopa looked from the meerkat and smiled at Kiara. "Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother and brothers... what will they think?"

Kiara shook her head misunderstanding what Kopa said as fear shined in her eyes. "They don't have to know. Nobody has to know."

Kopa frowned, "Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead."

Kiara looked at her friend with wide eyes. "They do?"

Kopa nodded before looking up. "Yeah. Akan told us about the stampede."

"He did? Well..." Kiara was starting to get concern. "...what else did he tell you?"

Kopa shook his head with a small laugh. "What else matters? You're alive. And that means... you're the queen."

Timon laughed with the wave of his paws. "Queen? Pbbb. Lion, have you got your lionesses crossed."

Pumbaa looked at Kiara in awe before noisily kissing Kiara's paw. "Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet."

Kiara snatched her paw away with a glare. "Stop it."

Timon shook his head before pushing the warthog away. "It's not 'gravel'. It's 'grovel'. And DON'T- she's not the queen." the meerkat looked over his shoulder with a raised eye brow. "Are ya?"

"No."

Kopa frowned, "Kiara?"

Kiara shook her head before walking off a bit. "No, I'm not the queen. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago."

Timon looked at Kiara liked she gained two more heads. "Let me get this straight. You're the queen? And you never told us?"

Kiara turned and looked at Timon. "Look, I'm still the same cub you found."

Timon raised a balled paw. "But with power!"

Kopa cleared his throat before looking at Timon, Pumbaa and Ororo. "Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Hey," Timon taps Pumbaa before glaring at Kopa. "Whatever he has to say, he can say in front of us. Right, Kiara?"

Kiara looked at Ororo with a pleadful look. "Please?"

Ororo chuckled before standing and walked over. "We should give them their space."

Timon sighed before walking off with Pumbaa and Ororo following.

Kiara chuckled lightly. "Timon and Pumbaa. You learn to love 'em."

Kopa turned and bowed his head down sadly.

Kiara frowned as she apporched her friend. "What? ...What is it?"

Kopa sighs, "It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." a pained expression swept across his face. "...What it means to me."

Kiara looked concerned as she walked over with her ears back. "Hey, it's okay."

Kopa bumps his head against Kiara's, while purring. "I've really missed you."

Kiara was shocked by Kopa's boldness for an instant, then reciprocating. "I've missed you too."

 _ **Further in the Oasis**_

Kiara and Kopa smiled as they walked through the oasis. As they apporched a waterfall they walked around each other, taking in each other's movements, as they walked down a slope. They gazed at each other. When Kopa lowered his head to drink, Kiara sighed.

 _Kiara:So many things to tell him_

 _But how to make him see_

 _The truth about my past? Impossible!_

 _He'd turn away from me._

Kopa looked up and frowned at the look on Kiara's face and the emotions swirling in her eyes.

 _Kopa:She's holding back, she's hiding_

 _But what? I can't decide_

 _Why won't she be the queen I know she is?_

 _The queen I see inside?_

Kiara looks at Kopa, who smiles before running off. Kopa runs back with a vine in his muzzle and splashes into the middle of the pond. Kiara looks out over the still water. Suddenly Kopa lunges up under her and pulls her in the pond playfully. Kiara immediately comes out dripping and miffed. When Kopa comes out, she pushes him back in before running off. Which end with the two chasing one another. They end up play fighting. After tumbling down a hillside, Kopa ends up pinning Kiara for a first. She smiles before giving him a lick across the cheek. Kopa looked a bit startled and stares at Kiara. Kiara stares back with a seductive smile. Kopa smiles back as his expression change from a surprised one to a comprehending one.. The two rub heads, nuzzling and embracing. Before they decided move things forward.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara and Kopa walked on a long after a very _intense_ night.

"Isn't this a great place?"

Kopa looked around before sighing. "It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to the Pridelands?"

Kiara climbs into a 'hammock' of hanging vines. "Well, I just needed to... get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great."

Kopa noticed that Kiara sounds almost as if trying to convince herself as well as him. Kopa's voice brakes, as though barely under control. "We've really needed you at home."

Kiara looks away and says quietly but Kopa hears, "No one needs me."

Kopa shook his head, shocked that Kiara would say that. "Yes, we do! You're the queen."

Kiara sighed and closed her eyes "Kopa, we've been through this. I'm not the queen. Akan is the king now."

Kopa took a deep breath, "Kiara, he let the hyenas take over the Pridelands."

Kiara's eyes shot open, "What?"

Kopa nodded a bit. "Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. Kiara, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve."

Kiara sighed heavily before getting off the vine hammock. "I can't go back."

Kopa looks at Kiara as his voice gets a bit louder. "Why?"

Kiara sighed before continuing along the log. "You wouldn't understand."

Kopa frowned, he was getting pretty agitated. "What wouldn't I understand?"

Kiara thinks for a moment before shaking her head. "No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."

Kopa looked confused as he looked at Kiara with wide eyes. "What?"

Kiara smiled lightly, remembering the memories. "Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen..."

Kopa glared, "Kiara!"

Kiara groaned. "...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?

Kiara started to walk away from Kopa, walking on the log. Kopa shook his head before trotting up to Kiara on the ground.

"Because it's your responsibility!"

Kiara stopped walking and narrowed her eyes at the pale golden lion. "Well, what about you? _You_ left."

Kopa glared at Kiara. "I left to find help! And I found _you_. Don't you understand? You're our only hope."

Kiara wanted to help but she couldn't. She sighed deeply, "Sorry."

 _Unbelievable_ , Kopa thought before shaking his head. "What's happened to you? You're not the Kiara I remember."

Kiara looked at Kopa before on a hard to read face. "You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

Kopa scoffed. "No, just disappointed."

Kiara rolled her eyes before leaping down from the log. "You know, you're starting to sound like my father." she then started to walk away again.

"Good. At least one of us does."

Kiara stops and is obviously cut by the comment about her father; she lunges out on Kopa with her words.

"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!"

Kopa was tooken back but made way to try to understand. "I would if you would just tell me!"

Kiara growled as she turned and stormed off. "Forget it!"

Kopa shook his head after breathing through his nose. "Fine!"

 _ **Out in the plains**_

Kiara walks off until she came to nothing but a wide plain before she started pacing in the field.

"He's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past." Kiara looks up at the stars. "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault."

She bows her head, choking back tears. Kiara's ears twitched at the sound of a African chant. Kiara moved her orange eyes towards the direction of the chant to see a baboon, lost in a faded memory that the baboon is Rafiki who presented her to the kingdom in a nearby tree. Kiara raised a eye brow before walking away and lying down on a log over a pond. The chanting has finally gotten to the golden orange lioness. Causing her to growl in annoyance.

"Come on, will you cut it out?"

Rafiki starts laughing, is doing random acrobatics in the trees nearby. "Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!"

Kiara rolls her eyes and starts walking away. Rafiki smiles and follows.

"Creepy little monkey. Will you stop following me? Who are you?"

Rafiki jumps in front of Kiara, then right in her face. "The question is: Whooo... are you?"

Kiara was startled before sighing. "I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure."

"Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret. Asante sana! Squash banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana!"

Kiara shook her head with a low growl. "Enough already. what's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

"It means you are a baboon - and I'm not."

Kiara rolls her eyes before walking away. "I think... you're a little confused."

Rafiki magically in front of Kiara again. "Wrong. I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know who you are."

Kiara chuckled in a unassuming way before she speaks in a irritated, sarcastic tone. "Oh, and I suppose you know?"

"Sure do; you're Simba's girl. ... Bye!"

Kiara is surprised by this revelation. The golden orange lioness shook her head before she ran after the baboon. When she caught up. Rafiki is in a meditative lotus position on a rock.

"You knew my father?"

"Correction- I know your father."

Kiara sighed heavily. "I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago."

Rafiki leaps off the rock over to a dense jungle-like area. "Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha hah! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way. Come on!"

Kiara had confused look before running into the bush that Rafiki went into. Kiara has trouble keeping up due to her size.

"Don't dawdle. Hurry up!"

Rafiki is flitting through the canopy ahead of Kiara, laughing hollowly and whooping. Kiara struggles to keep up. Suddenly, Rafiki appears with his hand held up right into lioness' face.

"STOP!"

Rafiki motions to Kiara near some reeds. He parts the reeds and points past them with his staff.

"Look down there."

Kiara inhaled and exhaled before quietly and carefully works her way out. She looks over the edge and sees her reflection in a pool of water. Kiara at first seems a bit startled, perhaps at her own mature appearance, but then realizes what she's looking at.

Kiara sighs in disappointment. "That's not my father. That's just my reflection."

Rafiki shook his head. "Noo. Look harder." he motions over the pool. Ripples form, distorting Kiara's reflection; they resolve into Simba's face. A deep rumbling noise is heard.

"You see, he lives in you."

Kiara is awestruck. The wind picks up. In the air the huge image of Simba is forming from the clouds. He appears to be walking from the stars. The image is ghostly at first, but steadily gains color and coherence.

Ghostly Simba speaks quietly at first. _"Kiara . . ."_

"Papa?" Kiara asked with wide eyes.

 _"Kiara, you have forgotten me."_

Kiara shook her head in disagreement. "No. How could I?"

 _"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Kiara. You are more than what you have must take your place in the Circle of Life."_

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be."

Simba's voice gravely roared across the sky. _"Remember who you are. You are my daughter, and the one true queen. Remember who you are."_

Simba is disappearing rapidly into clouds. Kiara runs into the fields trying to keep up with the image.

Kiara pleads while she runs. "No. Please! Don't leave me."

 _"Remember..."_

Kiara is left out in the fields. There is just a cloud left where her father's image was. The wind tosses the grass restlessly as Rafiki approaches.

"What was THAT?" the baboon laughs. "The weather- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing."

Kiara looked up at the stars as Rafiki spoke. "Ahhh. Change is good."

Kiara sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long."

Rafiki nodded before he whacks Kiara on the head with his staff.

"Oww! Jeez- What was that for?"

Rafiki laughs. "It doesn't matter; it's in the past!"

Kiara groaned as she rubbed her head. "Yeah, but it still hurts."

Rafiki nodded. "Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it." He swings at Kiara with his staff again. This time Kiara ducks. "Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?"

Kiara glared at the baboon. "First, I'm gonna take your stick." she grabs and tosses Rafiki's staff to the side.

Kiara couldn't help but grin a little as Rafiki runs after his staff. "No, no, no, no! Not the stick!"

As Rafiki picks up his staff, Kiara starts running off.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Kiara yelled over her shoulder as a breeze blew through her fur. "I'm going back!"

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!"

Rafiki laughs, hoots, n' hollers. As he holds his staff above his head, and a few shooting stars zing across the sky.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. And yes, Akan is about to get what he deserves. Enjoy this chapter.**

The small pride that contains Nala and Simba's followers, sat or laid around with their heads low. They're deversated at what happened with Echo and Kopa. They were worried, it is rough for a young lion to be out there alone. Rogues, nomad prides and such. The pride's attention soon went to the side of Pride Rock to see Kopa running over. A delighted look formed on Edina's face as she ran over and embraced her son.

"Oh Kopa I was so worried! Where did you go?"

Kopa sighed deeply before looking at everyone. "I'll explain later. Right now we have to get up Pride Rock!"

Before any one could ask further a loud roar echoed through the grey land. Causing the pride to stand in a alert.

 _"Nala!"_

The peachy cream lioness sighed before standing and heading towards the rocky slope. To have Edina block her path.

"Nal' wait!"

Nala gave the goldish lioness a resurring nuzzle before sighing. "I have to go. If I don't...it will be worst than it already is."

Edina sighed before stepping aside before watching her friend round the corner. Nala walked through a line of hyenas. Some of them snap at her heels. She only glares disdainfully at them. Once at top she was greeted by a fuming Akan.

"Yes, Akan?"

Akan sneered before he began to pace. "Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job."

Nala took a deep breath before speaking as calmly as she could. "Akan, there is no food. The herds have moved on."

The whitish-beige lion growled. "No. You're just not looking hard enough."

Nala sighed before speaking once again. "It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock."

The tyrant king glared at his former sister in law with snarl. "We're not going anywhere."

Nala's green eyes widen in shock and horror. "Then you have sentenced us to death."

Akan walks off a bit with a not a care in the world. "Then so be it."

Nala glared at the older lion with a disgusted glare. "You can't do that."

Akan held his head proudly as he growled. "I'm the king. I can do whatever I want."

Nala snarled at her former brother in law and friend. "If you were half the king Simba was you would nev -"

Akan snarls as he hits Nala, knocking her to the ground.

 _ **On a legal on Priderock**_

"I'm ten times the king Simba was!"

Kiara had been watching from behind some of the rocks on Pride Rock. She were waiting for the right moment to enter when the moment came when her uncle hit her mother. Kiara growled as she glared at her uncle before leaping out and ran to her mother. Akan, has deep his head had been toyed instantly mistaked the new lioness as his deceased brother and is completely frightened.

"Simba? No. You're dead."

Kiara ignores him and nudge the down lioness. Nala opened her eyes and like Akan mistakes her as Simba when she saw those farmilar orange eyes. "Simba?"

Kiara sighed and shook her head. "No. It's me."

Memories resurfaced as she looked into those farmilar orange eyes. "Kiara? You're alive?" the peachy cream lioness frowned with confusion. "How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter; I'm home."

Akan was just as confused as he watched the two lionesses nuzzled. "Kiara...?" then he came to realize his niece was back. "Kiara! I'm a little surprised to see you," giving the hyenas above him an angry look. "alive..."

On the word 'alive,' Janja, Banzai, and Chungu gulp audibly and slink into the shadows. Kiara glares at her uncle as she moved towards her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart."

Backing into a wall, Akan looks at the golden orange lioness with fear in his eyes as he made different excuses. "Oh, Kiara, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..."

Kiara growled lowly. "...Are no longer yours. Step down, Akan."

The whitish-beige lion nodded while waving a paw. "Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see them?" Kiara followed one of Akan's claws up to see the horde of hyenas on the rocks above. "They think I'M king."

Kopa appears with the rest of the pride. Kopa helps Kion and Brandt with Nala before he glares at the older lion with a growl.

"Well, we don't. Kiara is the rightful queen!"

Kiara turns from Kopa and the pride to her uncle. "The choice is yours, Akan. Either step down or fight."

Akan sighed as he walked by Akan and over to the assembled pride. "Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Kiara?"

Kiara growled at her uncle. "That's not gonna work, Akan. I've put it behind me."

Akan smiled before looking at the pride, mainly Nala, Kion, Brandt and Kopa. "Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

Kopa looked from the tyrant to the lioness he loves. "Kiara, what is he talking about?"

Akan smiles delighted at it all. "Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Kiara, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Simba's death!"

At Akan's last line the pride were startled before all are concentrating on Kiara.

Kiara sighed before taking a step forward. "I am."

Kopa was tooken back. He closed his eyes and memories of the jungle resurfaced. No wonder why she didn't want to return. Kopa snapped his eyes open. No! Kiara couldn't be the reason why Simba is dead! Nala approaches her daughter, slowly. She doesn't believe that her princess is responsible. Nala spoke with a grief stricken voice.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

Kiara sighed regretfully. "It's true."

"You see! She admits it! Murderer!"

Lightning crashes behind Akan's head as Kopa, Kion and Brandt snarled at the whitish-beige lion.

"No. It was an accident."

Akan walks around and around Kiara as he accuses her; Kopa growled at the whitish-beige lion's every word.

"If it weren't for you, Simba would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

Kiara looked at her mother, Kion, Brandt and Kopa before sighing heavily. "No."

Kopa zoned out as he tried to put everything together. Kiara couldn't of killed Simba. She was just a cub. The pale golden lion was knocked out of his thoughts by lightning striking below Pride Rock. Kopa's eyes widen as the lightening igniting a fire. Also to his complete horror, Kiara was dangling from the peak.

"Kiara!" was all he could manage to shout.

Kopa watched with fearful eyes as Akan and Kiara exchanged words. Kopa nor the pride could hear but they were most surprised when Kiara leapt from the peak and pinned the whitish-beige lion. Everyone gasped as Kiara growled with fury.

"Tell them the truth!"

They all held their breaths wondering what the truth was. Kopa and Brandt deep down had a bad feeling but hoped that Simba was really killed by a accident. But as they waited, the truth came out.

"I killed Simba!"

Something in Kopa's being snapped. It wasn't no accident. Kiara wasn't the blame...that bastard Akan was. It all made sense now...the hyenas, everything. The pale golden lion snarled before charging towards the horde of hyenas on Kiara. Once Kiara was freed from the fleabags he watched as the pride and...Rafiki; as well as Timon and Pumbaa fight off the hyenas. A growl made him look up to see Kiara perusing after Akan. The golden orange lioness growled and was about to give chase when she heard some one approaching from behind. Kiara looked over her shoulder with cautious orange eyes to soften when she saw it was Kopa. But that soon turned into confusion.

"Kopie...what are you doing?"

Kopa frowned before glaring at the golden orange lioness. "I'm not letting you do this alone! I can't lose you again!"

Kiara was tooken back but before she could say something on the matter, the pale golden lion already headed up the winding slope. Kiara smiled lightly before following.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

A inferno wall of flames was the only thing separating the two young lions from the murderous lion. As the golden orange lioness stood looking at the barrier as the fire danced in her orange eyes. A million thoughts swarmed her head but one constantly nagged at the front. For some reason she couldn't shake Kopa's words. _**'I can't lose you, again.'**_ She shook her head to escape but it still stayed. With a growl she leapt through the wall of flames, landing gracefully on her paws. Kopa landed gracefully besides her, whimpering caused the two to look towards the direction to see Akan near the edge with fearful eyes.

 _"Murderer."_

Akan gulped as he watched as the two younger lions approach him. "Kiara, Kopa. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you."

Kopa snarled as he glared at the cowardly lion before him. "You don't deserve to live."

Akan realized he was in trouble and started to make up excuses. "But, boys, I am... ah...family. It's the hyenas." the whitish-beige lion smiled, regaining his composure thinking his new lie will work. "who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!"

Kiara growled before noticing Janja, Banzai, and Chungu in the background. They must of overheard Akan's betrayal. As they backed away growling. Kiara turned her attention back to her uncle and growled.

"Why should we believe you? Everything you have told me were lies."

Akan's eyes widen as he realized he was done for. "What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...?" Akan grinned remembering something he could use as his last attempt to turn things around. "But killing family members is in the family."

Kopa growled, "What are you blabbing about!"

Akan smiled lightly, "Oh that my brother killed our father."

Kiara snarled, baring her teeth. "You're a liar! I don't ever want to see you again!"

Kopa snarled, on how much he wanted to rip that bastard's throat out. But it was the queen's decision. The pale golden lion looked at Kiara as the lioness glared at the peice of crap before them.

"No, Scar. We're not like you."

Mheetu's eyes widen in shock before he realized that Simba was right. If we they killed him they won't be any better than him.

Scar sighed greatly relieved. "How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything."

Kopa snorted, as he thought of ways he can make it up to them. Like go jump off a cliff or go play in a stampede.

Kiara growled lowly with deep anger. "Run. Run away, Akan. And never return."

Akan's eyes widen as those familiar words rang through his head. "Yes. Of course. As you wish..." He looked down and seen a pile of hot coals. "...your Majesty!"

Akan swipes the coals into Kiara's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Kiara paws the coals away as Akan leaps and attacks. Kopa growls before charging towards the older lion. Akan snarled before tripping the younger lion. Kopa fell to the ground as Kiara pounced on her uncle. Kiara hit Akan across the face, causing the whitish-beige lion to roar. Akan snarled before giving Kiara two hard hits. Sending his niece down on her back. Akan leapt through the blazing flames ready to kill. Kopa growled before tackling him from the side. Sending them both over the edge. Kiara rolled over and looked down below and watched her uncle tumbled down the back of Pride Rock. She moved to her orange eyes from her uncle and seen Kopa cling to Pride Rock.

"Kopa!"

The pale golden lion closed his eyes as his back paws searched for something to grab. Kopa opened his eyes and looked down to see the hyenas feasting on Akan. He looked up and closed his eyes again and grunted as his claws began to slide.

"Kopa! Give me your paw!"

Kopa managed to raised a paw, Kiara reached down and grabbed it. The pale golden lion used his back paws and climbed up. But on the last pull, it caused Kopa to fall over the edge and land into Kiara. The two rolled before Kiara landed on her back with Kopa on top. Kopa opened his eyes to blush as he realized their situation. Kiara on other hand couldn't stop looking into those endless dark green eyes. A bright red blush slowly crept up as the golden orange lioness realized she was starring.

"Um...We should head down." Kopa informed as he stepped back.

Kiara stood with a blush before heading down from the summit. Kopa chuckled before shaking his head before following Kiara down the winding slope.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello fellow readers, I want to thank all of your reviews. This was fun to write, that's why this is the last chapter. It may be shorter than the rest but I'll try to make up for it in the sequel. Which will be out very soon. So, without further ado here's the last chapter of Innocence.**

Kiara comes down priderock and greets her mother and brothers. A small nuzzle caused Kiara to look to her side.

"What about me?"

Kiara chuckled before embracing the pale golden lion lovingly, Kopa smiled before returning the affection. Rafiki motions for Kiara to ascend Pride Rock with his staff.

"It is time."

Kiara starts up priderock but pauses to hug Rafiki. Then very majestically, she ascends through the rain. Through a hole in the clouds Kiara can see a patch of stars. One bright star shines out briefly as a farmilar voice echoes through her ears.

"Remember . . ."

Kiara's expression gains confidence and strength. Taking a deep breath Kiara roars. The pride roar in reply.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

The rain had drenched the fire and after waiting what felt like forever the true queen came down the side of Pride Rock. Where she greeted her and her brothers first with a head bump before giving Kopa who had joined her side moments ago a sweet, loving embrace. The peachy cream lioness smiled as the scene reminded of the time she and Simba took the throne. Watching her daughter take her place as queen was a dream come true. She proudly roared along with the pride. Everything is right, but sometimes happy endings don't last long and her name is Alyssa.

"You killed Akan!"

Nala sighed, so did Edina. Alyssa was so sweet, helpful when she came here with her sister. The young creamy beige lioness some how got caught up with Akan and soon the sweet, loving teen was this selfish, hateful lioness. Who boared her brother in law a daughter and a son.

"Now Alyssa...we don't know that for sure." Nala spoke up for her daughter.

Yes Akan did deserve to die and she had the thought to snatch his throat out. But during the time she and Simba had with their cubs, they tought them the right and wrong for killing. Kiara didn't kill Akan, unless Akan did something to provoke his death.

The younger lioness glared at the former queen. "Shut up you old wrench!"

Everyone gasped before growling at Alyssa so did Kiara.

"I don't know who you are but you have no right to speak to my mother like that!"

The creamy beige lioness rolled her brown eyes. "If you must know, I'm Queen Alyssa the mate of King Akan."

"You mean was!" snarled a brunt orange lioness her dark blue eyes blazing.

Alyssa growled at the slightly younger lioness as Tama snapped her jaws at her daughter, her brown eyes narrowed.

"Zuri! Hush, let Queen Kiara handle this."

Kiara was in shock, wasn't Akan with Zira? She shook her head as she over came it. "Well one, you're no longer queen. As I'm now the queen and I'll be picking my king. Two, I didn't kill my uncle."

Alyssa growled."I don't believe that crap!"

Kiara closed her eyes before reopening them. "Than I have to ask you to leave."

Alyssa's eyes widen, so did Nala's and everyone else.

"You can't do that!?"

Nala saw her daughter take a deep breath before replying. "I can and will if you plead your loyalty and stop this nonsense."

Nala looked from her daughter to the now also former queen. "Listen to her. You can't possibly raised little Nalini and Barton in the Outlands?"

Alyssa snarled at her. "I don't need your advice. You and your spawn can just rot like the demons you are..."

"Hey! That's uncalled for, Alyssa!" Edina growled.

Two more lionesses walked over to the assembled group. A pale beige lioness walked over where she was facing the slightly older lioness.

"Alyssa be reasonable. I seen the wounds, there's no way Kiara could of killed..."

Alyssa whipped her brown eyes eyes to the pale beige lioness. "How can you defined her!? Your father is dead because of her!"

The pale beige lioness shook her head. "I don't believe that. Those wounds look like a hyena attack."

Alyssa chuckled darkly before glaring at the younger female. "Do you really believe that, Amelia? The hyenas was your father's loyal subjects! They would never betray him like that!"

A teen light tanned lioness rolled her purplish eyes. "Alyssa...shut up and listen! You're pregnant! Do you want to risk the life of your unborn cub for something that can be delt with when the time comes. Hmmm?"

Nala saw the wheels turning in the young lioness' eyes before the creamy beige lioness snarled before bowing.

Kiara relaxed and smiled grateful at the two lionesses before turning to her uncle's mate. "I'm truly sorry about Akan."

Alyssa glared burning holes into the young queen before growling, everyone let out a sigh of relief as the creamy beige lioness turned and stalked away. Unknown to them that the now widow lioness was forming a cruel, dangerous revenge.


End file.
